Mantente en contacto
by k-eniya
Summary: En un intento desesperado por mantener a su hija lejos de los Vulturis, Renne Higginbotham manda a Isabella con su padre a un pueblo alejado. Sabiendo que él es el único que la puede controlar. Obligando a Bella a comportarse como una humana, a hacer amigos, dejándola sin dones y alejándola del mundo inhumano que ella misma creo. (todos vampiros)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Renne **

Volterra, Italia 1752

Sabes que algo va a pasar cuando un simple paseo se convierte en el peor de los infernos.

Llevaba a mi pequeña Isabella a nuestro paseo matutino, en el carruaje blanco que tanto le gustaba, era solo un bebe, pero sus ojos brillaban al ver el hermoso carro, sonreí ante la felicidad de mi niña y llame a Giorgio para que echara a andar a los caballos rumbo a los jardines, como acostumbrábamos.

Cuando esos dos chicos completamente hermosos pararon mi carruaje para pedir ayuda. Sonrieron con ojos completamente rojos, rostro pálido y moratones bajo sus ojos, demonios salidos del infierno para llevarse mi vida y a mi bebe, los caballos intentaron escapar haciendo volcar el carruaje, me aferre a mi bebe que lloraba descontroladamente ante aquel ataque improvisto, ante el miedo de su propia madre. Residí un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el mundo se tornara negro, pero me negaba a perder a mi niña de vista, me negaba a dejarla sola con esos dos monstruos persiguiéndonos, le grite a Giorgio que escapara, que fuera a pedir ayuda. Sabía que no lo iban a perseguir, sabía que me querían a mí. Me aferre a una esquina del carruaje susurrándole a mi niña que dejara de llorar, un fuerte golpe movió el pesado coche haciendo que la puerta se abriera aun estando volteado, una cara sonriente se asomo haciéndole señas a su compañero, hablando un idioma completamente desconocido para mi, los veía aterrada mientras ellos abrían a tirones un carruaje que debía ser impenetrable.

Demonios de la noche que caminaban en el día. Caminantes diurnos.

-fue algo más aburrido de lo que esperaba. No Eleazar? – hablo el primero con voz musical. El otro solo sonrió.

- no deberías de quejarte Dimitri, después de todo está yendo todo de acuerdo al plan. – no podía hacer nada más que temblar rogando por su piedad.

- no se preocupe madonna, no aremos nada para dañarla… - dijo el tal Dimitri.

- ni a su hermosa niña – agrego Eleazar. Dimitri lo volteo a ver queriéndolo cuestionar pero basto una mirada fugas de Eleazar para que no se atreviera a decir nada.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, me jalaron de mi escondite con una fuerza incomparable, sin siquiera la posibilidad de dar pelea, me arrebataron a mi bebe de los brazos y lo siguiente que sentí eran unos cuchillas aferrándose a mi piel tan fuerte que me hizo gritar… el dolor se propago rápido por todo mi cuerpo, doliendo como si me hubieran prendido por dentro. Sabía que iba a morir, mi último pensamiento fue para mi esposo y mi dulce niña.

Desperté sintiéndome dura y fría, no quería creer que esto era estar muerta, la habitación en donde me encontraba no era muy diferente a la mía, era elegante y espaciosa, como la de un castillo. Me sorprendí a mi misma viendo tan claro, distinguiendo cada molécula de polvo en el ambiente, viendo cada color en el que se descomponía los rayos de sol que entraban por el balcón, viéndome a mi misma… _brillar. _Unos pasos lejanos me sacaron de mi asombro, haciéndome sentir furiosa al instante.

Un hombre no más viejo que yo, con ojos tan rojos como los de mis atacantes, con una túnica negra que arrastraba hasta el suelo y una piel nívea de apariencia frágil, se paro frente a mí, me sorprendí al ver que el también brillaba.

-mi querida – dijo como saludo. Su voz igual de cantarina y contagiosa como la de sus camaradas. – me alegra tanto que hayas despertado. Debes de tener hambre? – ni siquiera me dejaba hablar. Trono los dedos y enseguida llego un niño de no más de 15 años jalando consigo a una mujer que parecía distraída. Me aleje de ellos, el hombre sonrió – tan descortés de mi parte al no presentarme. Soy Aro Vulturi – mi entrecortada respiración paro abruptamente, que estaba haciendo yo en el castillo de los Vulturis? Porque al parar mi respiración no sentía aquel dolor contribuyente a la perdida de aire en mis pulmones? Porque brillaba? Porque estaba con la realeza? Aro sonrió. – puedes posponer todas tus preguntas. Antes que nada debes alimentarte – voltee a todo el salón en busca de algo de comida, pero no había nada. De donde quería que me alimentara? Un extraño dolor en mi garganta hizo que carraspeara en busca de aire, el niño arrojo a la mujer hacia donde yo estaba con tal fuerza que hizo que esta cayera en el suelo a mi lado abriéndose la frente, sangre broto de la herida, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía mordí a la mujer abriéndome paso entre su piel y el anhelante liquido rojo de olor exquisito. El ardor en mi garganta disminuía entre cada trago y mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte. Cuanto termine con ella la arroje lejos de mí, sintiéndome un monstruo por lo que acababa de hacer, asqueada de mi misma. Que me habían hecho!

* * *

**Mi nuevo fic. llevo trabajando un rato en el. espero que les guste y dejen reviews. tengo algunos capítulos completos así que actualizare seguido. no se, por si a alguien le importa. **

**(soy pésima poniendo nombres así que, el titulo no tiene casi nada que ver con el Fic!) **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Renne**

Phoenix, Arizona 2013

No llevaba casi un siglo huyendo de los Vulturis para que en mi propia casa se llevara a cabo el mismo comportamiento asqueroso.

Escuche los neumáticos antes de que aparcara el carro, un segundo después una sonriente Isabella entro cantando.

-dónde estabas? – dije en cuanto me vio. Ella sonrió aun más.

-hola mami – intentaba hacerme olvidar. Esta vez no iba a pasar, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para que sus truquitos le sirvieran.

-te hice una pregunta Bella. Donde. Estabas? – ella suspiro escandalosamente antes de contestar.

-paseando, con unos amigos – eso se lo creería si supiera que mi hija es una adolescente normal, pero no lo era, en cambio era un adolescente inmortal sedienta de sangre, con dotes que ni ella llega a comprender y con una sed por hacer obedecer las leyes aun mas grande que su sed de sangre.

- quieres que te obligue a decirme dónde estabas? – su cara cambio, jamás le gusto que usara mi don en ella, decía que le dolía cuando entraba en su cabeza, así que me contuve.

- como si no lo supieras ya – me reto malhumorada.

- creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, creo haberte dicho que estaba prohibido en esta familia volver a hacerlo.

- habían infringido la ley mama, se merecían un castigo!

- bajo que juicio Bella? Tú no eres nadie para juzgar – ella sonrió, como si yo estuviera bromeando. De la nada saco un colgante plateado, un collar que jamás creí volver a ver en mi existencia. – de donde lo sacaste? – grite algo histérica, presa del miedo a la esclavitud, no quería volver a obedecer las órdenes de nadie, mucho menos para matar a algún inocente injustamente condenado.

- jamás lo deje – me dijo aun con la sonrisa burlona en su cara de ángel. – No podías obligarme a dejarlo – aun estaba incrédula de lo bien que lo había escondido todos estos años. Eso me abrió los ojos, la dulce niña por la que velaba no era más que un monstruo, lo sabía, pero jamás lo quise ver. Carecía de toda humanidad, pero no la culpaba, yo misma la había enseñado a eso, yo la había condenado a esta existencia. Y ahora solo había una solución.

- llamare a Charlie – se quedo estática, esperando que fuera una broma. Desaparecí en busca de mi teléfono, cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya estaba parada frente mío, sin atreverse a hablar, solo viéndome a los ojos.

- no me puedes mandar con el – dijo medio retándome.

- puedo, Isabella, y lo haré – su mirada perdió todo brillo.

- tu dijiste que si me escapaba contigo iba a ser para estar contigo… no me quiero alejar de ti – más trucos. Ignorándola marque el número de mi esposo. Después de dos timbridos contesto.

- Renne? – su voz hizo que mi corazón doliera, no había cambiado nada en estos tres siglos, era completamente igual.

- hola cariño – nunca perdí la costumbre de llamarlo como lo que era, mi único amor. Pero por más que mi cuerpo lo anhelara no podía estar cerca de él, no quería para él el mismo destino que sufrí yo, y tampoco podíamos seguir huyendo siendo un clan tan grande, aun habiendo hecho que los Vulturis se olvidaran de nuestra existencia temía por el día en el que nos vuelvan a notar, que nos recuerden y que nos regresen a su lado, por eso tenía que ponerle un alto a Isabella antes de que se le saliera de las manos.

- pasa algo malo? – tan raro era que le llamara?

- tengo un problema con Isabella, no tengo control sobre ella…

- quieres que la traiga conmigo – no era una pregunta, el lo sabía, si alguien podía con ella era él. Bella hizo un puchero.

- si – el asistió y luego me dio las condenadas de su más reciente residencia. Mañana mismo saldría el vuelo.

Al día siguiente pelee con Bella sobre lo mismo. Con sudor en la frente me encamine a llevarla a el aeropuerto, sabía que no podía hacer shows enfrente de tanta gente, fiel a sus principios de no rebelión, ella misma había matado a muchos por el mismo delito. Nos llenamos de maquillaje hasta que estuvimos completamente seguras de que ninguna de las dos brillaba.

-tómalo por el lado amable cariño, ya no necesitaras usar esta horrible maquillaje – dije tratado de romper la tensión que Isabella había creado. Ella gruño, no pude más que sonreír, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-te prometo que no volverá a pasar! – me rogó cuando llegamos al edificio.

-lo siento, he tomado una decisión, y tu no quisiste escucharme antes, no veo porque lo arias ahora. Ahora por favor Bella, no me hagas eso mas difícil. – ella me vio por unos segundos mientras bajaba sus maletas de la camioneta.

- mami…

- no quiero shows, hay mucha gente. Toma tus maletas – ella refunfuño pero obedeció, se me apretó el corazón al verla alejarse de mí, la vi mientras subía sus maletas a la cinta de seguridad y luego sin voltearse cruzo la puerta hacia el avión, me quede un rato mas para asegurarme de que no hubiera huido y cuando vi que no lo hizo, desaparecí.

* * *

**lo pensaba subir mañana, pero dije "que va!" **

**gracias por los reviews y por ponerlo en favoritos! y espero que les guste también este capitulo. **

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_**Bella**_

Baje derrotada sintiendo el aire húmedo del infierno en miniatura al cual acaba de entrar. Di una gran respiración para encontrar el asqueroso olor de Charlie, arrastre mis maletas fingiendo que pesaban y fui exactamente a su lado. El sonrió como si estuviera feliz de verme.

-hola Bells – dijo dándome un gran abrazo de oso. Le devolví el abrazo a duras penas y luego lo solté.

-hey Charlie – de su cara desapareció la sonrisa, suspire y rodé mis ojos, un interesante tic que acababa de adoptar de la aeromoza que no dejaba de darme la lata – papa – me corregí a mí misma. El sonrió de nuevo.

- vamos Bells, quiero mostrarte el pueblo antes de que entres a clases – gruñí para mí misma, no podía crees que me estuvieran haciendo esto, no pensaba compartir mi espacio con un montón de _humanos_ descarriados pensándose ser la octava maravilla del mundo,

-como si hubiera mucho que ver.

- es un pueblo realmente bello, como pocos…

- si tú lo dices – dije al tiempo de dar un respingo al ver el auto. – enserio vienes en eso! – el coche patrulla brillaba.

-es el único que tengo. Además estoy en servicio – lo voltee a ver con la boca abierta. Sacudi la cabeza resignada, lo estaba haciendo para molestarme. Deje que el llevara mis maletas a la cajuela y luego fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto, el olor de charle me acogió, odiaba el olor de Charlie, siempre lo he hecho, o por lo menos siempre desde que se negó a volver a tomar sangre humana y se convirtió en agente de justicia, arrugue la nariz y subí al auto, en un parpadeo Charlie apareció a mi lado.

-Jesus! Charlie! – me queje – que te he dicho! Nada de exponerse. – el subió una ceja

-matarías a tu propio padre? – percibí en su voz algo de burla, estaba haciendo esto junto con Renne para molestarme. Así que solo masajee mi sien y trate de no volver a respirar en todo el camino. Si así olía el coche no me imagino como olerá su casa, y tendré que vivir allí!

Un pueblo maderero! Enserio? Un pueblo maderero ridículamente nublado y con mas arboles que gente! Porque alguien elegiría vivir en un lugar así? Entre más nos acercábamos el aire olía mas a hierva que a otra cosa, era húmedo, frio y casi deshabitado. No necesitaba darle una mirada para saber que solo hay una interestatal y menos tiendas de las que son necesarias. Lo odiaba y ni siquiera había llegado.

Llegamos antes de lo que pensé… no es verdad, me imaginaba que entrando al pueblo todo sería tan cerca. La patrulla se detuvo en una casita blanca más parecida a una cabaña que a cualquier otra cosa. Charlie se bajo y comenzó a bajar las maletas. Que estaba haciendo! Voltee a todos lados en busca de gente, pero no había, así que baje a una velocidad nada disimulada y le arrebate las maletas.

-tienes que estar bromeando – dije viendo la pequeña casa de dos pisos. – ni siquiera Renne tiene tan mal gusto!

- Bella, tu eres la de las apariencias, soy un sheriff no puedo tener nada mejor que esto – volteo a ver la casa.

- eres un hombre soltero Charlie! Claro que puedes, en que mas podrías gastar tu dinero! – entre mas chica sea la casa mas olerá a el, y eso es lo que no quería, seguir su apestoso olor. El se encogió de hombros.

- esto es lo que hay, es bastante acogedora, te acostumbraras, he hecho lugar en el baño para tus cosas – se alejo de mi en dirección a la casa llevando mis manetas consigo, suspire escandalosamente y luego lo seguí, genial, un solo baño.

A pesar de todos mis prejuicios la casa era todo lo que Charlie prometía, era acogedora y hasta bonita, Charlie me mostro el que iba a ser mi habitación: un cuarto sin más que cuatro paredes blancas y una especie de cama con nada más que un colchón y sabanas purpuras. Lo voltee a ver por segunda vez en el día preguntándome si estaba de broma.

-puedes abrirte a la imaginación y añadir todo lo que quieras – suspire y le arrebaté las maletas – debo suponer que no pensaras alimentarte por aquí, verdad? – lo voltee a ver. Esperaba que cazara animales como él?

- no soy tonta Charlie, me alejare de este pueblo con menos de tres personas.

- espero que sepas que tendrás reglas – este tipo me iba a matar!

- para que? Cuáles? – comencé a acomodar la ropa en el vacio closet.

- sobre alimentarte, sobre tus dones, sobre el colegio y sobre ser tu. – hizo rodar mis ojos.

- enuméralas y luego vienes y me las dices ok? – se acomodo en la cama y luego comenzó a hablar.

- colegio todos los días sin pretextos, solo puedes alimentarte una vez por semana y a no menos de 2600 km de aquí…

- que?! Una sola vez! Pero yo... – me ignoro y siguió diciendo cosas ridículas y sin sentido para mi, ni siquiera Aro tenía tantas normas!

- inhibiré tus dones – dijo como final, no le estaba prestando atención hasta que lo dijo.

- no puedes! – dije espantada. Ese es su don, Charlie tienes uno de los más útiles y guays dones de todos lo que conozco, y conozco muchos, por eso mama lo tenía tan escondido de los vulturis. Charlie puede controlar la escancia… bueno no, es más complicado que eso, pero hace exactamente lo contrario que mama, Renne controla las mentes, en su totalidad, pero Charlie, el puede controlar lo demás, controla tu cuerpo pero sin interponerse en tus decisiones… es confuso.

- claro que si – dijo en broma.

- no me refiero a eso, Char… papa, no puedes quitarme mis dones! Que se supone…

- para que los quieres Bella? Queremos que convivas con humanos. Te estoy facilitando las cosas. – jamás había convivido con humanos… bueno aparte de los empleados del castillo. He vivido toda mi vida viendo las relaciones entre la guardia de los vulturis, viví toda mi infancia de habitación en habitación siguiendo a mama, hasta que ellos decidieron que era hora de convertirme… y luego me convertí en parte de la guardia, y me encantaba, hasta que mama quiso irse, hizo un complot, borro todo recuerdo en donde nosotros estuviéramos y luego comenzamos a huir, hace más de medio siglo que vivimos así, y de la nada a Renne se le ocurre mandarme con papa, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo, les ahorraba a todos esos vampiros que mate la dolorosa muerte que tendrían en manos de los vulturín, eso es algo bueno no?

- y eso como me ayudaría? Sería bueno saber que están pensando, así podría hacer las cosas bien… además

- he tomado la decisión, nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiarla. – dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

- pero Charlie! – grite quejumbrosa siguiéndolo como niña pequeña.

- el lunes comienzas el colegio, así que estate lista. Hasta mañana. – finalizo encerándose en su habitación. Gruñí y Salí a buscar cosas para mi habitación, tome mi cartera esperando que Renne no haya cancelado mi cuenta y camine. El pueblo era tan pequeño! No esperaba un home depot pero esto era ridículo!

Encontré pintura azul cielo, unas luces navideñas blancas y también una esquinera que me mandarían a domicilio, también me lleve unos cuantos adornos y cortinas que confinaran con la lámpara de noche y un escritorio.

Mi habitación quedo habitable aun siendo tan pequeña y me recosté sintiéndome satisfecha.

Estuve todo el domingo leyendo Hamlet como por decima vez en la semana. Voces fuera de mi casa me hicieron asomarme por la ventana. Charlie estaba hablando con un hombre en silla de ruedas que venía acompañado por un adolecente, ambos de piel rojiza. Supongo que son nativos. Charlie sintió mi mirada y volteo haciéndome señas para que bajara. Baje a paso humano por las escalera y luego Salí despacio por el suelo resbaladizo sintiendo la humedad en el aire asiéndome jadear. El viejo levanto una ceja a mi dirección.

-bueno Bill, esta es mi hija Isabella – le dijo Charlie al hombre.

-hija? Creí que los de tu especie no podían concebir – dijo el hombre dejándome con la boca abierta.

- le contaste! – grite furiosa sin poder creer que mi propio padre hiciera algo semejante. – Charlie como…

-tranquila Bella. No es lo que parece. – dijo Charlie un poco más serio de lo que esperaba. – el no es humano

-entonces que es! Porque apesta a humano. Charlie quebraste la peor de las reglas! – el me vio rodando lo ojos.

- es un amigo Bella, no le dirá a nadie más, además ellos tienen su propio secreto.

- me vare un reverendo cacahuate su secreto! – grite entrando a la casa y cerrando de un portazo lo más fuerte que pude sin que hiciera venirse abajo la casa. escuche a Charlie contarle la historia completa, si eran tan amigos porque el tal Bill no sabía eso? Porque no sabía como los vulturis habían secuestrado a mi madre y a mí cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses? Porque no sabe como mi mama escapo de ellos por una noche para ir con papa y contarle lo que les había pasado?, como ella decidió convertirlo y como termino huyendo cuando sus dones se revelaron, Renne hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que Eliazar no fuera tras Charlie. Luego Eleazar renuncio a las guardias. Los vulvuris lo dejaron ir confiados por los dones que tenían con mama. Y después, cuando yo crecí lo suficiente me transformaron a mi también. Mi don se hizo notar incluso antes de que fuera cambiada, mi escudo mental luego evoluciono a uno físico, después de eso me descubrí a mi misma copiando todos los dones que tenia a mi alrededor. Podría decirse que eso me hacia tener el mejor don de todos, era ilimitado, pero yo lo odiaba, porque no era original, era solo una mera copia de todos los demás. Y mi escudo? Había por lo menos dos o tres vampiros más que lo poseían, no tengo nada de especial en mi.

Escuche con atención la historia que le contaba Charlie a Bill, dándome cuanta que escuchar la voz de mi padre me calmaba, yo jamás había pasado tiempo con él, solo unos cuantos fines de semana en lo que dejaba el castillo con el pretexto de alguna misión que mama inventaba para que yo pudiera irme a reunir con él. Cuando termino de contar la historia despidió a su amigo y llego a mí.

-estas consciente de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer? – pregunto algo calmado.

-matarlos a los tres? Si, lo estoy… tienes suerte de haberme quitado mis dones – le dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-lo hubieras hecho? – pregunto con voz neutra.

- no lo sé. Tal vez – ya podía dejar esa actitud, pero no quería. El me vio por mucho tiempo y luego subió a su habitación. Me quede sentada en el sofá viendo por la ventana. Comenzó a nevar. Nieve en marzo! Pero donde carajos estoy!

* * *

**que les pareció?**

**Reviews? **

**estoy encantada por las personas que les han puesto en favorito y siguiendo mi fic! gracias! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La mañana había llegado sin que yo me diera cuenta, Charlie no bajo en todo lo que restaba de la tarde ni en toda la noche. Yo solo estaba sentada viendo la nieve.

Charlie bajo recién bañado y con su uniforme. Se me quedo viendo.

-así te vas a ir? – pregunto sacando una botella del refri. Lo vi sin entender. Que podía tener en el refri que él pudiera comer? Cuando abrió el pequeño termo plateado el olor a sangre inundo la habitación.

-eso es…

- sangre? Si, es fácil conseguirla cuando eres amigo del doctor del pueblo.

-pero creí que solo te alimentabas de sangre animal? – dije confusa.

-a veces me doy mis gustos.

- que clase de gustoso hay en tomar sangre fría y caducada? – el no dijo nada y antes de salir volteo a verme.

- no llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases, afuera esta tu coche, era un sorpresa para ayer pero lo arruinaste con tu mala actitud, las llaves están en la mesa. No mates a nadie – dijo y luego se fue.

No lo podía creer! Me dio un coche! Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me bañe para luego cambiarme con algo menos desastroso que la pijama que traía puesta desde el sábado que había llegado.

Abrí la puerta con ansias de ver mi coche. La boca se me callo al ver lo que estaba frente a mí. Charlie tenía el peor gusto de todos! En la entrada de la casa estaba una pick up Toyota tan vieja como podía ser sin estarte destartalando. Me contuve de patearla, a cuanto era lo máximo que podía andar esto? 30km? Mejor me iba corriendo, incluso a velocidad humana llegaría más rápido a cualquier lado. Gruñí dándome cuenta que la camioneta olía a Charle, o tal vez eran mis sentidos que se habían atrofiado por olerlo por tanto tiempo. Subí y la eche a andar, no se iba a quedar así!

Cuando llegue al colegio no pude más que sorprenderme por toda la actividad que había, incluso para ser un pueblo tan pequeño. O tal vez solo era que yo jamás había ido a una escuela. Aparte de los entrenamientos de la guardia jamás había convivido con más de 20 personas al mismo tiempo.

Baje del auto que había estacionado y fui directo a la oficina, tal y como me lo dijo Charlie antes de que se pusiera furioso conmigo, tenía que reconocer que era mi culpa.

Una señora de cabello rojo me saludo sonriendo luego me dio mi horario y me mando a clases, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no arráncale la cabeza, que se creía que era para ordenarme!

Mi primera clase era matematicas, era buena para eso. Camine por los pasillos sientiendo la mirada de todos los presentes, por un segundo creí que no me había puesto mis lentes de contacto, parpadee asegurándome de que estaba ahí, tenía que recordar cambiarlos antes de que se deshicieran. Cuando llegue a mi salón ellos ya habían empezado la clase, me mordí el labio esperando que no me sacaran de quicio y luego abrí la puerta para entrar.

-llegando tarde y sin pedir permiso para entrar señ… - se detuvo el profesor cuando me vio. – lo siento, creí que eras otra persona. Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan – dijo y yo asentí. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido junto con mi nombre, Charlie pareció adaptar nuestro apellino original a uno más americano. Aun así yo jamás me había hecho llamar así, siempre fui Isabella Vulturi, y escucharlo de otra forma casi me daban nauseas. – bienvenida. Puedes tomar asiento, y procura no llegar tarde de ahora en adelante. – volví a asentir. A estas alturas me estaba hirviendo la ponzoña. Que se creen! Sali de la clase echando humo, en que nivel se supone que estaba? Enserio los humanos no sabían eso? Y así pasaron las siguientes dos horas, en clases que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que ya sabía, la única que medio me impresiono fue física, cuando habían descubierto todo eso? Aun así no tarde en verle el sentido. La siguiente era literatura, otra de las cuales me hacían reír, había incluso conocido a los autores de la mayoría de los libros… lastimadamente no había alcanzado a Shakespeare porque era más que fan de sus historias. Una chica de cabello dorado comenzó a hablarme. Gracias a que mis dones estaban fuera de mi alcance no supe con que intenciones, por lo regular los humanos me huían con solo verme a los ojos, tal vez fue la confianza que les daban mis ojos dudosamente cafés.

- que peculiar color de ojos tienes – dijo después de haberse presentado. Jessica St… algo, no importaba. No estaba acostumbrada a memorizar nombres humanos, no los necesitas cuando solo son alimento. Jamás he escuchado que algún humano le preocupara por el linaje de su pollo frito.

-me lo dicen mucho – dije sin ponerle mucha atención, esperando que captara la indirecta.

-estaba pensando que tal vez quisieran sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo – sonreí ante eso, no solo quiero sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo, también quería que ellos fueran mi almuerzo… pero no podía, debía ir a cazar esta noche si no quería tener accidentes con tanto humano cerca, por primera vez desde que había llegado prefería el olor de Charlie.

-no estaría mal – dije muy bajo.

-que? – la chica me hizo repetirlo. – perfecto, ven anda! Antes de que se acabe la pizza – camine junto con ella hasta la cafetería, una especie de cárcel que olía tanto a humanos como a comida, las ventanas mostraban el horrible cielo gris y las ramas de los arboles alcanzaban a rasguñar el vidrio, porque no los talan! El sonido era desesperante. Seguí a Jessica hasta una mesa repleta de otros humanos que recordaba haber visto en todas mis otras clases.

-la chica nueva! – dijo un chico medio moreno con ojos rasgados

- hola – salude sentándome enseguida de Jessica, tal vez me veía algo tímida, pero era todo lo contrario, no era timidez. Jessica me los presento a todos, diciéndome el nombre y apellido apuntándolos y cada uno levantaba la mano. Mike, Ben, Erick, Tyler, Angela, Louren… todos saludaron y luego comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

- no vas a comer Bella? – me dijo Louren, le sonreí.

- no. No tengo hambre – ella me vio por mucho tiempo y luego se volteo. Murmuro algo sobre mi cuerpo y siguió con su plática estúpida con Jessica. Angela vino a mi después.

- perdónalas, así son con todos. – no sabía a que se refería, tal vez Renne y Charlie tenían razón, debería aprender más de las relaciones humanas.

-está bien – dije viéndola a los ojos, tratando de encontrar mi don y poder usarlo, estaba a siegas! Angela comenzó a hablar sobre su participación en el periódico escolar yo solo le seguí el juego asistiendo y negando cuando era necesario.

En eso la puerta de la cafetería se abrió el olor a Charlie entro, me paralice, que estaba haciendo Charlie aquí! No está segura de las reglas escolares, pero no creo que la visita de los padres fuera una de esas. Me detuve a mi misma cuando en lugar de ver a Charlie pasar por esas puertas una pareja de adolecentes entro, seguida por otra y luego un chico solitario. Vampiros vegetarianos? Mas? Charlie era una mala influencia… esperen… porque Charlie no me comento que en el pueblo habían más! Me sentí desnuda sin mis escudos. Angela se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a los recién llegados.

-son los Cullen – dijo Jessica – hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen. – el doctor Cullen? A eso se refería Charlie con ser amigo del doctor del pueblo? Las chicas siguieron parloteando – están juntos – dijo Jessica – ni siquiera sé si es legal.

- no son hermanos Jess – dijo Louren

- pero viven bajo el mismo techo, eso debe valer para algo. – se metieron en una discusión que no me moleste en seguir – bueno, la de pelo negro es Alice, ella sale con Jasper, el de la cara de sufrimiento, luego esta Rosalie, es hermana de Jasper y sale con el pelinegro que es Emmet, y después esta Edward. Es guapísimo como creo que ya te diste cuenta, pero nadie es lo suficiente para él –se quejo. Jasper… donde había escuchado ese nombre? Los vi fijamente tratando de averiguar lo que decían, entonces recordé. Jasper Withlock! Me pare disculpándome con los de la mesa y fui a la de los Cullen. Los cinco voltearon a verme, a diferencia de con los humanos yo sabía perfectamente cómo actuar entre los de mi especie, me aferre a mi Colgante en miniatura de los Vulturis ya que Renne había hecho que me deshiciera del original.

- no sabía que había más vampiros en el pueblo – dije con voz inalcanzable para los humanos. – Hola Jasper – dije con voz un poco más alta. El chico se vio por mucho tiempo. Levante una ceja – no me reconoces sin mis ojos rojos? – lo dije en broma. El puso cara de confusión. – Isabella Higginbotham - dije el apellido que mama había elegido después de haber denegado sus últimos tres, incluyendo su primer apellido, su apellido de casada y el de los vulturis. – esperaba que el Mayor de la milicia tuviera mejor memoria. Aunque bueno, no se le podía pedir tanto a un humano. – ahora había levantado el interés de los cinco vampiros. – puedo sentarme? – pregunte arrastrando una silla que había robado de una mesa bastante cerca. Un chico me vio feo, luego cambio su cara al verme y me sonrió, me voltee sin más.

- no eres muy buena con los humanos – dijo la enana pelinegra – soy Alice.

- lo sé, las chicas de allá me lo dijeron, parecen traer al mundo entero besando sus pies – dije sarcásticamente – especialmente tu. – le dije a Edward.

- estas cambiando el tema – dijo Jasper – porque me conoces? – pregunto. Le sonreí.

- sería raro no conocerte, llevo un conteo de todos los vampiros que existen… o por lo menos lo llevaba, lo que explica porque a ustedes no los conozco – dije refiriéndome a los otros cuatro integrantes de la familia. Sentí a alguien intentar entrar en mi mente, un don extraño sin tacto, aun sin mis dones supe que era el tal Edward, al intentar bloquearlo la habilidad de Charlie entro en combate y casi hace que caiga de bucles hasta la mesa. Los chicos Cullen me ayudaron a levantarme, como odio a Charlie y sus estúpidas reglas! – intenta volver a entrar en mi mente y te juro que no sales vivo! – dije furiosa con una voz que estaba segura solo ellos escucharían. – pienso aclarar tus dudas cobrizo! – le dije a Edward.

- lo siento yo solo… - no había miedo en su voz, solo vergüenza.

- entonces explícate – dijo el grandulón, le sonreí.

-historia muy larga mi querido – dije imitando a Aro. – la cual pienso contarles, después… mientras tanto quiero saber una cosa. Que saben de mi padre? – pregunte despectivamente, estos tipos no parecían saber de mi en absoluto. – Charlie Swan – aclare.

- el Sheriff? – Pregunto Jasper – es un buen tipo… no sabíamos que había adoptado.

- no parecen tener una relación muy abierta con él, el no adopto a nadie…

- entonces porque te dices su hija? – pregunto la rubia.

- que son tontos!? – casi gruñí – vampiros jóvenes! – me queje alejándome de ellos. Ningún hizo por seguirme y lo agradecí.

Las clases terminaron y estuve más que feliz de ir salir de ahí.

* * *

**Aparecieron los Cullen! que les pareció este capitulo? es uno de los que mas me emocionaron a mi, así que espero que les guste!**

**gracias por ponerlo en favoritos y seguirlo! también espero reviews, pero hagan lo que quieran ;) estoy actualizando todos los días, denme crédito por eso! **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-creo que abría sido una muy buena idea haberme dicho que había más vampiros por aquí – dije cuando llegue, Charlie estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, luego volteo a verme.

- veo que has conocido a los Cullen. Que tal son? – parecía de mejor humor, supongo que había hablado con Renne sobre mi conducta.

- son tontos. Porque no te conocen… bueno, no de otra manera que no sea el Sheriff?

- conozco a Carlisle Cullen, no es necesario mas lazo con esa familia que ese – dijo volviendo a su lectura. Charlie tenía eso en común conmigo, no hacia amistad amenos de que fuera necesario.

- Carlisle… enserio? – en cambio yo si conocía a Carlisle, el había estado con los vulturis un tiempo, mucho antes de mi llegada, pero ellos aun solían hablar de su gran amigo. Charlie bajo el periódico. Luego me vio.

- sí. Sus hijos tampoco son tan malos.

- pero si tontos. Ese chico intento entrar en mi cabeza! Quiero mi don de vuelta!

- no estás en peligro, no lo necesitas – dijo calmado.

- vamos Charlie por favor! – rogué.

- con una condición – dijo Charlie viéndome a los ojos.

- cual! – dije con esperanza

- que convivas mas con ellos – todo deje de esperanza murió.

- con que propósito?! – grite desesperada.

- necesitas amistades, Renne lo dijo, y como te niegas a hacer amistades humanas, porque no ellos? Además te pueden ayudar con tu problema.

- cual problema? – pregunte confusa

- tú sabes cual, niña. Ahora por favor, has la tarea que tengas que hacer y arréglate. Iremos a visitar a mi viejo amigo.

- te escuchaste como Aro – le dije riendo.

- tengo la fortuna de no conocerlo. – dijo empujándome por las escaleras.

- realmente no es tan malo, Renne los tacho a todos… hacen las cosas bien…

- y por eso Renne te saco de ahí. hazme caso y ve a cambiarte – entro a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Salimos de nuestras habitaciones casi al mismo tiempo, el me empujo ligeramente agarrándome de los hombros, un gesto bastante paternal que solo el hacia. Luego me condujo hacia la entrada agarrando su chamarra y saliendo. Fuimos en su coche porque mi pick up no soportaría el terreno boscoso que teníamos que atravesar para llegar a la casa de los Cullen, no perdí oportunidad de decirle cuanto odiaba esa cosa lenta y vieja, el solo se reía. Fue la conversación más amena que había tenido con él desde que lo conozco.

Llegamos a una casa blanca bastante grande y luminosa, me sorprendí al ver tantos ventanales, tal vez ellos pensaban diferente, pero que mas exposición que esa quieren! Acabo de agregarlos a mi lista negra, con una nota que dice "mantenerlos vigilados"

Nos estacionamos en la entrada y luego seguí a Charlie hasta la entrada. Una mujer de cabello cobrizo abrió la puerta sonriendo con bastante naturalidad, como si ese fuera su carácter, enseguida me agrado.

-Esme – saludo Charlie, le di un codazo, que clase de saludo era ese! El se rió – buenas noche – así estaba mejor. Esme sonrió ante mi reacción y luego me presente con formalidad. Podía notar que Esme era bastante joven también.

- encantada de conocerte Bella – dijo esta sonriendo – pasen por favor. – entramos a una vistosa sala con decoraciones modernas. De las escalaras descendieron los cinco hermanos Cullen y luego se sentaron sin decir palabra. Yo perseguí a Charlie sentándome junto a él, lo que hizo sonreir a Esme. – Carlisle no tarda en llegar – informo. Luego comenzó charlar con Charlie. – chicos, es una descortesía su comportamiento. Lleven a Bella a conocer la casa – les ordeno. Edward se levanto primero y luego me pregunto si quería ir con él. Jasper y Alice nos siguieron, pero Rosalie y Emmet se quedaron donde estaban. Me detuve sobre un especie de collage de birretes de graduación.

- que es eso? – pregunte. Y los tres me vieron con una sonrisa.

- una broma personal – dijo Edward.

- nos hemos graduado muchas veces – dijo Alice.

- eso es triste – dije.

- no lo es, entre mas jóvenes apacentemos ser mas podemos quedarnos. – el comentario de Edward me tranquilizo. Pero que esperaba, Carlisle había sido miembro de los vulturis, claro que sabía lo importante que era mantener el secreto.

- jamás has ido a la escuela? – pregunto Alice con algo de lastima.

- si crees que por eso sería tonta eres definitivamente demasiado joven. Pero si. Jamás lo he hecho. Mi educación fue bastante diferente a la de ustedes.

- Niños! – grito Esme. – su padre a legado! – conocería a al tan mencionado Carlisle. Siempre quise saber porque Aro lo nombraba tanto. Bajamos con tranquilidad a la sala.

- tú debes ser Isabella – dijo Carlisle en cuanto me vio.

- y tu Carlisle. Aro hablaba mucho de ti. Siempre me pregunte como seria. – sentí la conmoción ante mi mención de Aro.

- conocí a tu madre. Tu aun eras muy joven la última vez que fui a el castillo.

- mama jamás lo comento.

- tu madre es una gran mujer – dijo abrazando a Esme.

- que tiene Isabella que ver con los Vulturis? – pregunto Edward, indudablemente él era más que solo un hijo de Carlisle. Su mano derecha?

- una historia bastante larga – dijo Charlie acomodándose en el sillón, yo fui a sentarme junto a él.

- fue lo mismo que nos dijo hoy en la cafetería – dijo Jasper.

- Renne no le permite hablar de eso con nadie. Cree que podría ser peligroso – le aclaro Charlie a Carlisle.

- no creo que con mis hijo haya algún problema.

- yo tampoco – dijo Charlie. Luego me volteo a ver. Esperaba que yo contara la historia? Ni siquiera me sabia la mitad.

- estás seguro? Ya hablaste con Renne? – le pregunte. El no contesto – entonces no creo que sea muy feliz si lo hago. – dije negándome.

- nos encantaría saber tu historia Bella – dijo Rosalie con algo de hipocresía.

- indudablemente. – le respondí con voz altanera. – que es lo que quieren saber? Que he matado a mas vampiros de los que puedes llegar a conocer? O que tengo, en palabras de Aro "el más poderoso de los dones?" o que mato por placer?...

- ya basta Bella – amenazo Charlie.

- cuál es el problema papa? Querían la historia, esa es. – Charlie me inhibió con su don y me quede plasmada, aparte de el dolor mi cuerpo no sentía nada. – basta Charlie por favor! – rogué con voz adolorida. Por alguna razón que yo desconozco mis padres siempre han creído que finjo dolor cuando usan sus dones en mí, pero siempre ha sido verdad. – Charlie! – mi importaba un comino lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, tenía que hacer que Charlie me dejara y si solo había una manera. Apunte el don de Jane hacia los integrantes más jóvenes de la familia, solo deje a Carlisle y a Esme fuera, escuche los gritos de dolor de los cinco chicos Cullen y después a Charlie gritándome que los dejara. Después de unos segundos Charlie dejo su inhibición y mi cuerpo se relajo, dejando a los cinco libres de mi don jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-es precisamente por eso que no la dejamos salir – dijo Charlie completamente enojado. – no lo puedo creer Bella! – subí la cabeza para enfrentarme con ocho pares de ojos molestos viéndome.

-te advertí que me dejaras. Cuantas veces te he dicho que duele! – me vio directo a los ojos

- nos vamos – dijo algo más que serio y luego me ordeno que me fuera a el auto. El se quedo hablando algo con Carlisle y después de unos minutos llego conmigo. No había pasado ni tres días con él y ya había hecho que me odiara.

* * *

**que les parece este capitulo? ay Bella!**

**gracias por los reviews! o y antes de que se preguntes si estoy loca, no lo estoy, son reviews de guess y por eso no sales hasta quien sabe cuando. así que no alucino nada. como sea. que bueno que les guste! y sigan leyendo si? **

**gracias de nuevo! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Esa noche sali a cazar, imaginando que Charlie no estaba de humor ni siquiera le avise, su extraño don le hace saber donde estoy, así que no me preocupe.

Ir a cazar sin mis dones era algo aburrido, me gustaba oír los pensamientos de aquellos a los que mataba, podría decirse que era divertido, la estupefacción y los deseos… estaba con mi último bocado cuando la presencia de un vampiro me hizo retroceder, sabia quien era por su olor. Me paralice limpiando los rastros de sangre de mis labios con el antebrazo, luego voltee a encararlo, sintiéndome perdida sin mis dones. Esperaba que le quedara en su conciencia a Charlie si su hija moría esta noche, que tenga suerte con Renne cuando lo mencione.

-dulce niña – la cálida voz me inundo.

-quien es usted? – dije fingiendo.

-no recuerdo que tu madre te haya borrado tus recuerdos a ti también – me quede con la boca abierta. – Anda, ven a darle un abrazo al tío Marco – dijo abriendo sus brazos hacia mí. Y lo hice, corrí hacia él. Como lo había extrañado!

-creí que mama había entrado a tu mente también! Que paso! Porque estas solo?

- Renne me tiene confianza, además necesitaba a alguien dentro que le advirtiera cualquier peligro. – Marco había sido el único de los vulturis que mi madre había aceptado como familia, y comprendía el porqué. Aunque jamás creí que lo hubiera dejado intacto. – tu madre me dijo que te había mandado con tu padre

-al pueblo más asqueroso del mundo – le dije cuando comenzamos a caminar por el parque, Marco uso su don para desaparecer el cuerpo sin vida del que me había alimentado.

-estas siendo bastante descuidada – me dijo una vez haberlo desaparecido.

-papa me quito mis dones – me queje como una niña pequeña. – conocí a Carlisle.

- envíale mis saludos – me dijo con una sonrisa

- por supuesto que lo hare! Ahora, que te trae por aquí? No recuerdo la última vez que dejaste el castillo en solitario.

-vine a visitar a mis ovejas descarriadas, acabo de pasar con tu madre, y me pareció brillante también venir por ti. No me toma nada de tiempo, lo sabes – si lo sabía, ese es el don de Marco, la transportación, también lo copie, pero solo lo usaba para emergencias porque era agotador y difícil de usar.

-que bueno que lo hiciste! – le dije abrazándolo de nuevo. El había sido lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido en mi vida. Inmediatamente comencé a quejarme de la "mala vida" que me estaba dando mi padre, de lo poco que podía alimentarme y de tener que convivir día a día con humanos inquietantemente tontos, recordaba otra época en donde la gente tenía más actitudes. No me dijo nada sobre mis actividades de justiciera, aunque podría jurar que mi madre le había hablado de eso. También le comente lo de los Cullen y el daño que les había causado en uno de mis berrinches, el solo se rió y me apoyo, podría ser demasiado mimada por él. Al final de la noche solo me abrazo prometiéndome que regresaría a visitarme y lo vi desaparecer entre las sombras. Suspire sintiéndome feliz y luego corrí de regreso a Forks. Cuando regrese el sol ya estaba en escena, tome una ducha rápida, me puse mis contactos y cambie mis ropas por algo más juvenil que mi ropa de caza. Si por mí fuera iría con una bata negra. Luego Sali casi olvidando la camioneta por las prisas. Cuando llegue al colegio recibí una llamada de Charlie. Saque mi celular y conteste.

-me alegra que hayas decidido aparecer en la escuela.

-bueno, lo prometí, se seguir normas Charlie. – le dije, su voz cambio.

-siento lo de ayer. Tu madre me explico que realmente si te lástima que entremos en ti. Lo lamente Bella. Pero no es como tratar contigo cuando te comportas de esa manera. – suspiro.

-está bien papa… yo, estoy a punto de entrar a clases. Hablamos luego

-te quiero hija – lo dudaba.

-adios – colgué. Las clases ya habían comenzado. Ese día no pude negar el hecho de que todos me prestaban más atención que el día anterior. Seguí mis clases sin prestar atención y en el almuerzo volví con el grupito de Jessica. Angela, Ben y Tyler eran los únicos que no quería matar cada que los veía, pero ese día fue un poco más placentero, tal vez fue que estaba mejor alimentada.

La última hora del día fue educación física. Una materia que me hacia desear escapar. No tenía sentido los juegos cuando no podía usar mi potencial, por suerte Alice estaba en esa clase… bueno, sería, mala suerte, porque la chica me vio como si me quisiera devorar. Le devolví sonrisa hipócrita y luego seguí con lo mío.

Llegue a casa después de cambiarme y encontré a Charlie esperándome recargado en el auto patrulla.

-quiero que conozcas a alguien – dijo en cuanto baje. El adolescente que venía con el "amigo" de Charlie se asomo por la ventanilla.

- esperas que congenie con un criminal? Bastante paternal – el chico se rió y Charlie me fulmino con la mirada.

- solo es un medio de trasporte – dijo el chico – me llamo Jacob.

- que nombre interesante – le dije, el me vio como si no entendiera sonreí ante su ignorancia. – el era un… - me detuve – solo olvídalo. Soy Bella.

-encantado – dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa se me hizo linda. Charlie lo invito a pasar y me sorprendí divirtiéndome con él. Parecía humano, pero no olía como uno, no completo, tenía otro olor que se estaba asomando, pero no sabría decir a que.

-bueno chicos, los dejo, el deber me llama. Bella, compórtate – sonreí a Charlie.

-claro papi – el sonrió y luego se fue.

-entonces? Que podemos hacer? – dijo Jacob.

-lo que quieras. Tengo el día completo libre. Las últimas personas con las que Charlie me emparento me odian. Así que no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer con alguien más – él se soltó riendo.

- y quienes eran? Si se puede saber

-los chicos Cullen. – su rostro cambio. – pasa algo malo con ellos?

- solo no me agradan – sonreí

- ya somos dos. Son prepotentes y odiosos.

- y apestan – me carcajee

- lo sé! – que si lo sabía.

Fuimos a caminar mientras compartíamos recuerdos y luego se despidió de mi y se fue corriendo. Le ofrecí llevarlo pero se negó. Me encogí de hombros y entre a casa, fui a mi habitación a leer un rato y luego me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Charlie llego en la noche y estuvimos tratando de llevarnos mejor, cuando amaneció él se preparo para su nuevo día de trabajo y yo para mi pesadilla escolar.

-abrígate, hoy está haciendo más frio que otras veces – me dijo antes de salir.

-bastante extraño para ser marzo. Porque este pueblo he Charlie? No pudiste elegir algo más cerca de california? No sé, cálido y playero.

-para que quieres playa si no puedes salir al sol?

-si puedo. Mama y yo inventamos una forma de poder salir en días de sol, como crees que ella sale todos los días a ese asqueroso trabajo como escritora? – Renne había conseguido un trabajo en una editorial nada exitosa, pero por lo menos mantenías sus gastos sin dejar para sospechas su gran fortuna. Aunque el dinero no es un problema cuando no tienes que gastarlo en comida.

- a si? Y como es eso? – Charlie parecía interesado.

-te lo diré después. Me voy o llegare tarde, creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo – el sonrió y ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos asuntos.

Las clases se pasaron lento y sin acontecimientos mayores a las felicitaciones de mi profe de español, cuando tu idioma natal es el italiano el español es un juego de niños, a eso súmale los años de práctica y que además se otros tantos de idiomas mas… la escuela es aburrida.

-Cullen – salude a Edward cuando llegue a mi clase de biología. Siendo mi compañero no es como si me pudiera evitar.

-Bella – contesto más por cortesía que por otra cosa. No me podía quejar de su educación. Suspire y comenzamos nuestros ejercicios en grupo. Cuando terminamos él se fue sin despedirse incluso antes de que sonara el timbre, lo seguí casi sin querer y lo descubrí en la oficina tratando de cambiar la única clase que tenia conmigo. Instantáneamente me sentí ofendida. Cuando le dijeron que no había cambios este gruño y salió pitando algo sobre "tendré que soportarla" . Me quede con la boca abierta un rato más antes de ir a mi siguiente clase. Que le había hecho yo para que se comportara así? Bueno, aparte del dolor físico que le cause a toda su familia… pero jamás había sido grosera… o eso creo.

Dure dos clases pensando en eso hasta que el día acabo y luego fui a mi casa.

* * *

**que les parecio este capitulo? hasta ahorita me vengo dando cuenta que ayer no subi :( **

**espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo :)**

**gracias por los reviews y me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic!**

**ah lo se puse a Bella demasiado ruda con ese asunto de la caza, pero es que eso es lo que me encanta de los vampiros, que puedan matar creyendo solo alimentarse sin remordimientos. ah y Bella lee mentes pero por el don de Aro no por otra cosa. eso es todo!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Decidí, a pesar de las reglas de Charlie, ir a cazar, papa no estaba, que daño podría hacer? Además no creo durar más de dos días sin matar a alguien, me da paz espiritual. Soy un monstro.

Sali corriendo a una velocidad que me hacia un borrón, hubiera preferido alguna otra forma de viaje, pero llevarme la camioneta es condenarme a la carretera hasta que alguien se apiade de mi troca descompuesta, así que correr era mi única opción, de repente sentí celos de los autos de los Cullen. El dinero no es problema, llevo casi un siglo ganando millones con las acciones que mi madre compro cuando las compañías eran solo un sueño, ahora el monopolio las hizo multimillonarias y el dinero no falta. Ventajas de la inmortalidad. Renne trabaja para sentirse más humana y Charlie porque quiere.

Me rete a mí misma, tiempo record para llegar a California? Casi 4000 kilómetros, doblaria la distancia que Charlie me dio para cazar. Tenía tiempo. Llegue cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se dejo ver. Casi tres horas, nada mal Bella!

Así que LA. Infestado de gente, con más famosos y millonarios que gente normal, no es de mis lugares preferidos para cazar, debo tener cuidado de a quien mato. Pero salir del frió y húmedo aire de Forks me hace sentir mejor. Respire profundamente en busca de mi olor preferido y luego partí, sintiendo míos ojos volverse negros… el juego comienza.

Termine con la ultima de mis victimas para el día y aun tenía tiempo. Así que porque no visitar viejos conocidos? Después recordé que mis dones estaban perdidos y pensé una mejor manera de divertirme… o por lo menos de pasar el rato antes de tener que volver. Después solo camine por Grand Park. Cuando estaba a punto de partir capte el olor indudable de un vampiro, es raro toparse a vampiros en LA, o por lo menos lejos de Beverly Hills. Busque el olor y cuando lo encontré vi a un chico rubio alejado de la sociedad, capto mi mirada y la tristeza en sus ojos me inundo, un segundo después se encendió, el fuego lo acojina de pies a cabeza. Solté un grito buscando la procedencia de ese fuego, pero indudablemente solo estábamos él y yo, así que era él, ese era su don, y se quería suicidar con él. Corrí hacia él, inventando formas de apagar el fuego sin que me consumiera también a mí, sus ojos borgoña me rogaban que lo dejara morir, verme a mí misma tratando de salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado es muy propio de mí, es una forma de castigo, como todas esas veces que negué la muerte de todos esos vampiros que iba a rogársela a Aro. No merecían morir, morir es sencillo, la vida es difícil, ruidosa…

-BASTA! – le grite cuando sentí el fuego alcanzarme. –PARA DE HACERLO! – el chico duro un rato mas, como si se despidiera de su única forma de desaparecer y luego se apago. Respire pesadamente impregnada del caneloso olor a vampiro quemándose. –tienes un don bastante interesante.

-de que me sirve si no puedo usarlo a mi antojo – eso fue un reclamo? Le sonreí.

-porque quieres desaparecer? – muy entrometido de mi parte, pero eso siempre fue parte de todos los juicios relacionados.

- no es algo que te importe.

-pruébame.

- porque lo aria? Importarte – agrego cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. Mi sonrisa creció.

-solo digamos que mi vida es aburrida – fue su turno de sonreír. Sus ojos se pusieron negros. – hace cuanto que no te alimentas?

-es parte de tu aburrida vida preguntar los hábitos alimenticios ajenos? – una carcajada sincera salió de mi garganta. Podría decir la última vez que me reí con tanta sinceridad? No lo creo. Tal vez Jacob lo había logrado unas horas antes, pero esto era diferente.

-puede que sí. – el chico también rió. – Soy Isabella… - dude – Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

-Niklaus Kast

- buen nombre. Viejo también. Así que Klaus, dime… porque lo hiciste, mejor dicho, porque lo deseas.

-lo he perdido todo Bella

-suele pasar cuando eres inmortal.

- no lo entiendes – si, no lo hacía, jamás he perdido a nadie, puede que sea una suerte que nadie me importe más que mi madre, o que el tio Marcus o incluso que Charlie, solo digamos que elegí a las personas correctas para sentir cariño.

-es verdad – los ojos de Klaus se abrieron. Hice una mueca. - tengo pocas personas importantes en mi vida. – el sonrió.

-ahora siento algo de pena por ti.

- no lo hagas chico bonito, no necesito a nadie. Y yo no soy la que atento con mi propia vida, eso es algo en lo que debes pensar antes de sentir lástima por mí.

-chica valiente.

- completamente lo contrario a ti. Vas a seguir intentando cambiarme el tema?

Nos sumergimos en una charla en la que él hablaba y yo escuchaba, su historia, su familia, como los Vulturis los mataron a todos, a los cinco… elementos…

-eran brujos! – casi grite interrumpiendo lo que Klaus decía – completaban el circulo, vaya Klaus, eres más viejo de lo que creía! – aunque eso no explicaba porque los consideraba un amenaza para los Vulturis, también estaba el hecho innegable del porque ellos dejarían con vida al tipo que controla el fuego y no a nadie más, impropio de los Vulturis.

-eran mi familia – la tristeza en su voz abrió algo en mi que jamás había creído posible.

-lo siento… pero. Porque esperaste hasta ahora para acabar contigo?

-supongo que eso era lo que ellos querían, que mi propio fuego me consumiera, que mi elemento aliado acabara conmigo. – voltee a ver el cielo. – tienes un lugar al que volver – mis ojos se posaron en el.

- es parte de tu magia, o solo intuición?

- puede que las dos. O puede que sea obvio, hay ansiedad en tu mirada. Alguien te espera. – baje la mirada, a él ya nadie lo esperaba. Me pare sacudiendo mis pantalones.

- mi padre. Bueno Niklaus, fue un gusto conocerte. – me despedí de él dándole mi dirección y mi número telefónico. Y después partí de regreso, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, tal vez era solo mi imaginación.

* * *

**me invente a klaus. pero y que? necesitaba un personaje y dado que ya todos los de la saga tienen su puesto tuve que hacer otro. y el nombre de Klaus se me hizo interesante. asi que lo puse. **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor, reviews?**

**hasta luego.**

**xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Termine llegando tarde a Forks, el día había comenzado y tenía que tener cuidado de correr por si alguien me veía, así que corrí solo el fragmento que la oscuridad me permitió y luego seguí de aventón, jamás lo había hecho, no fue una experiencia tan mala.

-dónde estabas?! – la voz delirante de mi padre me llego antes incluso de verlo. Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, que estaba haciendo en casa? debería estar en su trabajo. Habrá pedido el día por mi ausencia?! Si era así estaba en problemas. Pero que me va a hacer? hambréame toda la semana?

-no deberías estar en otro lado? – pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-dónde estabas? – no funciono. Suspire.

-fui de caza – dije sentándome en el sofá

-hueles a vampiro – sonreí.

-bastante observador de tu parte, Charlie, si no me hubieras dicho seguiría creyendo ser humana – dije, ni a Charlie ni a Renne les agrada el sarcasmo.

-sabes a lo que me refiero Isabella – y los dos tenían la misma tendencia a decir mi nombre completo cuando estaban enfadados conmigo.

-hice un amigo – dije sonriendo – creí que eso era lo que querías, que me relacionara con gente, lo hago y te enojas, quien te entiende! – me fingí ofendida, y lo único que logre fue que bufara de coraje.

- y como explicas el olor a quemado que emanas? Esas es tu forma de hacer amigos? Quemándolos? – estaba pensando lo peor de mi, pero como dicen, crea fama y échate a dormir.

- lo salve de su auto destrucción.

- solo quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar, pero parece que tienes más ingenio del que creí. Porque lo haces Bella? Porque lo sigues haciendo aun alejada de esos…

- te estoy diciendo la verdad papa, lo salve, se estaba quemando a si mimo con su don, suicidio si así lo quieres llamas, lo salve! Además, como esperas que cree fuego de la nada y sin mis dones? No es nada cómodo andar por ahí con un galón de gasolina y serillos. – las comisuras de sus labio subieron, mi broma había funcionado. Sonreí ante eso y él lo noto, subiendo de nuevo la guardia. Renne hubiera caído mucho antes, supongo que por eso me mando con él.

- y como se llama tu amigo? – pregunto esperando que cometiera un error.

- Niklaus Kast – dije sin dudarlo. Eso sirvió porque parecía comenzar a creerme.

Luego se sumergió en un interrogatorio propio de un policía completamente capaz. Y el resto del día se paso entre preguntas y respuestas. Cuando por fin pareció creer que decía la verdad ya había oscurecido. El subió a su habitación y yo me quede viendo pasear las nubes por la ventana.

Al día siguiente recibí de nuevo toda esa atención, comenzaba a inquietarme, que tenía que les sorprendía tanto a los humanos? Los Culles seguían viéndome con odio, tampoco los culpaba, si algo tiene mi especie es lo resentidos que pueden llegar a ser.

La semana pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensé ya era domingo, el lunes tendríamos exámenes, cosa que no me quitaba el sueño. Así que decidí ir con Jacob, o más bien el vino a mí, junto con su papa Billy. Termine teniendo que convivir con los tres hombres, Charlie y Bill se llevaban bastante bien. Algo preocupante, por alguna razón yo siempre había creído que congeniar con humanos era algo malo, son tan cortas sus vidas, que tal si te encariñas? La muerte es algo inevitable en su vida. Bueno también estaba la opción de cambiarlos, pero eso aria un mundo repleto de vampiros, y tampoco queríamos eso, para los Vulturis eso significada juicio de muerte, no podían convertir a todo el que quisiera, había que conservar el balance, después que comeríamos?

Billy no era tan malo como pensé al principio, es gracioso, bueno de algún lado lo debía haber heredado Jake.

-hasta luego Bella! – dijo Billy con entusiasmo cuando la noche llego – y suerte en tus exámenes – le sonreí, no necesitaba suerte.

-gracias! – dije agitando la mano en despedida, luego entre a la casa y me senté en el sofá a esperar a que Charlie entrara, cuando entro se despidió de mi y fue a su habitación, que tanto hacia toda la noche en su habitación? Dormir? No creo. – Tengo una duda – dije antes de que el cerrara la puerta. Volteo a verme sonriendo.

-cual, hija?

-que haces tanto tiempo en tu habitación? – su sonrisa creció – no es aburrido?

-dormir – contesto como si fuera cosa de nada – no es aburrido.

-estas bromeando! – dije riendo, mi buen ánimo lo hizo reír a él también.

- no es broma, es parte de mi don, y no lo menosprecio, creo que es lo que más me agrada de él. – asentí y el entro a su cuarto. Me quede viendo la puerta como si detrás se encontrara el secreto de Tutalcamon… el interesante, no todos esos hijos bastardos que llego a tener, eso para nadie fue novedad. Dejando mi mente vagar entre a mi habitación a hacer lo más parecido que hacía a dormir.

El día siguiente descubrí porque a la gente no le gusta ser odiada. Terminando mis exámenes sali en dirección a mi pick up, estaba nevando, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a este clima, saque mi Ipod y me puse a leer algo para pasar el tiempo, no era como si quisiera llegar temprano a casa. la nieve caía cada vez más rápido, unos neumáticos chillaron y en un segundo una camioneta del tamaño de mi casa derrapaba en mi dirección, tenía que pensar rápido, todos sabían que estaba parada ahí, no es como si pudiera correr lejos, todo pasaba en cuestión de segundos, mi cerebro por lo general rápido estaba actuando lento, no había manera de explicar como una pequeña de escasos cincuenta kilos detuviera la enorme camioneta, pero tampoco era como si pudiera fingir mi muerte, sin sangre no se creería… en el último segundo mi cuerpo reacciono mas por instinto que por otra cosa, me tire al suelo esperando el golpe de la camioneta contra la mía, pero no paso. Edward estaba deteniéndola, sonreí entre mi shock y su mirada de odio, el chico desapareció antes de que la multitud atónita llegara a mi lado. Muy inteligente de su parte, si mis 50 kilos no alcanzaban para detener la camioneta porque creer que el sí podría sin levantar sospechas? Pero el tenia la ventaja de poder desaparecer la vista humana, algo que yo no podía sin dejar cuestiones inconclusas he inexplicables. Suspire aliviada dejando que tos escandalosos humanos se encargaran de mí, me señalaron en shock y llamaron a Charlie para informar el accidente. Me nege a ir al hospital alegando no necesitarlo y funciono porque no tenía heridas o derrames así que solo me llevaron a la enfermería de la escuela junto con el humano mal conductor que olía a sangre, tal vez el si necesitaba el hospital, el chico no dejaba de murmurar que lo sentía y yo solo seguí fingiendo mi shock postraumático para no tener que contestarle, agradecida de haberme alimentado anteriormente y no desaparecer al chico solo suspire y cerré los ojos esperando que mi padre llegara.

Llego fingiendo preocupación, o por lo menos eso es lo que espero, no creo que sea tan tonto como para creer que me podría pasar algo realmente, sus ojos cambiaron al verme, si lo era.

-Bella! Gracias a dios! – dijo con voz repleta de alivio acercándose a mi lentamente.

-estoy bien papa – le asegure, pero no deje de mirarlo como si estuviera loco, espero que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. El me abrazo despacio y luego se alejo para alegar algo con el chico de la ben. La enfermera se acerco a mí con una luz en su mano. Dijo que quería ver que mis signos vitales estuvieran bien, lo único que vería si apuntaba un a luz a mis ojos seria lo rojos que son, y no creí que le fuera a hacer gracia así que lo negué haciéndome ver como una bastardita, cosa que Charlie no acepto de buena gana y me gane una buena regañada en frente de todos, tan mala que si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando. Alego algo con la enfermera antes de sacarme de ahí arrastrando, después vi en sus ojos que todo era actuación y me relaje.

-de verdad me alegra que estés bien – dijo cuando subí a el auto patrulla. Voltee a ver al hueco en mi troca.

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo de mi pobre pick up – dije casi con lastima, a decir verdad me había encariñado con ella.

-no te preocupes por eso, Jacob sabe de mecánica, ese niño es asombroso – parecía orgulloso de él, algo parecido a los celos se incrusto en mi garganta, carraspee y fingí asombro.

-A si? Entonces supongo que será gratis – sonreí

-no seas egoísta Bella – dijo reprendiéndome.

-era broma Charlie, pienso todo lo contrario. Espero un buen cheque en sus manos en cuento termine – Charlie asistió y luego terminamos lo que restaba del camino a casa en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a casa él se bajo diciendo que llamaría a la grúa para que trajeran mi camioneta, yo solo me baje del carro viendo como la nieve se burlaba de mi, y mis pensamientos fueron a un rumbo no planeado, negándose a obedecer mis órdenes. Porque Edward Cullen me había ayudado si se supone que me odia? Desde cuando la gente hace eso? Y esa noche, el fue el que ocupo mis pensamientos.

* * *

**claro que he visto vampire diaries! me encanta y si de hecho de ahi saque el nombre, aunque al prinsipio no me gustaba mucho Klaus, me encanta es el malo bueno y esta guapo :P **

**espero que les guste también este capitulo! reviews? **

**se me estan acabando los capítulos completos y comienzo a entrar en panico! pero seguiré subiendo seguido... aunque no taaannnttooo como hasta estos momentos. no se, solo por si les importa.**

**como que algo me falta... Edward la salva! no podía dejar eso de lado! ahora si. hasta luego!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Edward! – grite en cuento lo vi salir de su volvo, había llegado temprano para atraparlo y aparte porque al no tener mi chevy Charlie me había tenido que llevar. El chico me vio por unos segundos antes de decidir ignorarme. Lo alcance a velocidad humana esperando no causar una escena, sus hermano llegaron unos minutos después que él y sus miradas coléricas no me dejaban, empiezo a creer que es hora de pedir perdón, pero no lo haré, no soy de iniciativas. – Edward! – insistí, el cobrizo se detuvo y luego su mirada se torno negra cuando volteo a verme, no pude evitar sonreír, si que eran interesantes.

-que quieres? – que frió! Suspire buscando el coraje para hablar, no estoy acostumbra a pedir disculpas, por lo general nadie vale la pena como para hacerlo.

-decir gracias…

-no te confundas Bella, nosotros tampoco queremos levantar sospechas y que no puedas morir tampoco nos ayuda. – me mordí el labio. Y luego sonreí. El tipo comenzaba a agradarme.

-muy bien – dije girando los ojos y alejándome de él, tampoco es como si quisiera estar con alguien que no me quiere cerca.

En el almuerzo llegue a la mesa de siempre con una charola llena de comida que se terminarían comiendo Mike y Tyler.

-miren quien está viva! – dijo Mike con emoción.

-si, yo... Creo que fue una falsa alarma, supongo – sonreí. No sé que podría decir de todos los humanos, pero este grupito en particular ya no era tan desagradable pasar el tiempo con ellos. Ellos se metieron en una plática que de nuevo no me preocupe en seguir, así era siempre, ellos hablaban mientras yo fantaseaba con estar el otro lugar.

-oye Bella? Vamos a la Push, te apuntas?- dijo Ben cuando estaba a punto de sonar el timbre de entrada.

-que es la Push? – el me vio como si creyera que estaba bromeando.

-la Push, nena, es la Push! – dijo con emoción y luego se paró a hacer algo que reconocí como un intento de surfear en una silla, no pude evitar reírme.

- una playa? – dije subiendo una ceja, no estaba enterada que había una playa cerca, tal vez si debí aceptar esa invitación de Charlie para conocer el pueblo.

-si, en la reserva de los Quileutes – explico Angela.

-no lo se…

- anda Bella, será divertido – rogó Jessica. Sonreí ante su hipocresía y luego acepte.  
-entonces nos vemos mañana saliendo de clases, hay que festejar el final de los exámenes! – dijo Mike chocando la mano con Tyler y luego se pusieron a bromear sobre quien tendría las peores calificaciones y el porqué no deberían estar festejando. El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos cada quien a su salón.

El día acabo en todo menos desastre, un cambio nuevo en mi vida, pero ya había pasado unos días desde la última vez que me había alimentado y no se me hizo tan mala idea ir a cazar.

-a donde? – exigió charle cuando me vio salir con mis ropas negras.

-a cazar – dije como si fuera obvio, porque lo era.

-no creo que haya pasado la semana aun – mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos.

-tienes que estar bromeando

- te di reglas Bella, y de verdad espero que las cumplas, te has salido cuando yo no estaba y por eso te saliste con la tuya, pero ahora estoy aquí y si te dije que una vez a la semana es porque espero que obedezcas. – me le quede viendo y solté mi bolso.

-no puedes hacerme esto! – chille con desesperación.

-no lo dije para que te rieras – dijo refiriéndose a sus pésimas bromas. – ahora por favor, regresa a tu habitación. – justo cuando creí que ya nos estábamos llevando mejor llega y lo arruina.

Mis dones, mi alimentación, hacer amigos, ir al colegio, tolerar las burlas de los vampiros creyéndose mejores que yo, ignorar los abusos de confianza… que demonios le pasa! No puede quitarme todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido desde siempre… porque lo estaba haciendo?! O mejor aún, porque yo se lo permitía?. Porque decidí irme del castillo? Y por primera vez desde que había salido planee mi regreso. El plan era estar con mama y ella no estaba, así que no había nada que me detuviera de regresar con los Vulturis.

* * *

**que les pareció el capitulo?**

**lo se, es corto, no se que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí :P se salio mucho de tono Bella cuando le dijeron que no podia ir a cazar jeje**

**espero que les haya gustado y me dejarían reviews con su opinión? subiré otro mañana y luego hasta a ver cuando.**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Al día siguiente ni siquiera fue necesario ponerme lentes de contacto, mis ojos negros no lo necesitaban, tenia sed, aunque soy exagerada, no es para tanto. Mama me llamo antes de ir a la escuela y le conteste de mala gana, el hecho de que no estuviera aquí no quiere decir que no es tan culpable como Charlie.

-hola mi chiquita – saludo con su voz llena de cariño.

-que hay mama? – pregunte fría.

-no te escuchas feliz. Que paso?

-como si no te lo hubiera dicho Charlie! Si querías hacer de mi vida un infierno… felicidades, lo has logrado! – grite con voz quebrada. Mi madre suspiro.

-lo hacemos por tu bien, hasta ahora no has sabido lo que es la vida Bella, tienes que aprender las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tú crees que ellos estaba bien – dijo rediciéndose a los Vulturi – pero no es así, vive como humana y lo entenderás, a nadie le gusta que les quiten a sus seres queridos y quieras o no todos esos a los que matas casi a diario tenían gente que se preocupaba por ellos y los quería, y tu se los quitaste!

-no le veo lo malo, de todas maneras algún día iban a morir – dije fría mente – se tendrían que ir haciendo a la idea de que los iban a perder tarde o temprano. Yo solo lo adelante un poco, además si los mate es porque ya les tocaba – escuche el suspiro desesperado de mi madre.

-y precisamente por eso es que te mande con Charlie. Estoy a punto de entrar a la oficina, te llamo al rato bebe – ahora fui yo la que suspire. Y esos cambios de humor! Me despedí y luego colgó. Charlie llego a donde estaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

-me alegra que te haga feliz mi sufrimiento – le dije con voz recriminatoria y luego Sali empojando la puerta y refunfuñando por mi pick up. Cuando me dejo en la entrada me baje con la peor de mis caras, y mis ojos negros no ayudaban, ahora me veían con miedo lo cual me mejoro un poco el ánimo, pero no lo suficiente así que no se me acercaron en todo el día, Angela atentando contra su instinto de conservación me pregunto si estaba en pie mi ida a la push, a lo cual conteste que si y en cuento le dije salió volando para alejarse de mí, sonreí ante su sincero gesto y luego seguí con lo mío.

- quita esa cara – me advirtió Edward cuando entro al salón de la única clase que compartía conmigo y por si fuera poco compartíamos mesa.

- creí que no me hablabas – dije sin voltearlo a ver.

-no lo hago, solo me pareció importante darte ese consejo.

- pues no lo acepto, y no me hables – me voltee negándome a seguir hablando con él. Cuando acabo la clase me fui sin esperar el permiso del profe y escuche los susurros de todos mis compañeros, estaba dando de que hablar con mi actitud, pero no importa, no es como si los humanos no tuvieran malos días.

-hay que ver la cara que tienes – dijo Alice en mi clase de educación física. Que les estaba pasando a los Cullen este día?

-tiene algún complejo suicida o simplemente son masoquistas? – pregunte de mala gana.

- el del complejo es Edward – me dijo sonriendo. Enserio quería hacer bromas? Bufe y me largué de ahí, otra clase en la que me gane el repudio del profe y de mis compañeras. Salí de la escuela sabiendo que no soportaría mas allí dentro y luego comencé a caminar, pero justo cuando logre salir de la propiedad un jeep rojo me detuvo.

-DIOS! – grite o más bien gruñí. – que se traen todos ustedes! Debo advertir que si creen que me pueden raptar y matar están muy equivocados, cambien te táctica. – dije acelerando mi paso.

-solo queremos ayudar – dijo Emmett a la defensiva.

- a que? A que mi sufrimiento crezca? Odio este pueblo! – le grite al viento.

- también a advertirte que no puedes ir a la Push – me reí.

- o genial, mas restricciones. Bonita forma de ayudar. – sin poder soportarlo más me eche a correr, llegue al final de la reserva viendo las olas romper contra las rocas, cuando por fin estaba tranquilizándome llego alguien más a perturbar mi paz.

- no puedes estar aquí – me advirtió una voz ruda y osca. Rodé los ojos y lo voltee a ver. Era un chico de una unos veintitantos años con piel canela y músculos prominentes además se ser tan alto como un roble. Lo ignore. – creí que los de tu especie tenían buen oído. Te dije que no puedes estar aquí. – mi reacción siguiente lo asusto, o por lo menos lo perturbo porque se puso rígido. Me tire derrotada en la arena.

- me están matando… lenta y dolorosamente – suspire antes de enterrar mi cabeza en la arena. Si pudiera llorar lo aria. No suelo ser así, me creo un poco más madura que eso, pero llega un punto en el que sabes que ya no puedes más. Y si había algo que no toleraba eran las reglas absurdas.

- y decías que los vampiros no tiene sentimientos – dijo otro chico, no me moleste en subir la cabeza para verlo.

- Cállate Jared, lárgate de aquí. – dijo el primero.

- parece inofensiva Sam – y en este momento así me sentía, inofensiva. Solía acabar con todo aquel que me causara algún daño o que solo intentara hacerlo, pero el que me lo estaba causando dolor era mi propio padre, y no por más que quisiera no podía deshacerme de él. De nadie de por aquí. Gruñí desesperada y golpe la arena, era lo más parecido a una rabieta que podía hacer sin lastimar a nadie.

- oye… tranquila – dijo el tal Sam tratando de acercarse a mí. Pero lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo. Saque la cabeza de la arena para verlo. El chico me sonrió lo cual se me hizo un lindo gesto, de alguien que te estaba corriendo. – Eres la hija de Charlie – hizo ese gran descubrimiento él solito! Merecía un aplauso, pero no lo hice, no estaba de humor para sarcasmos, en lugar de eso solo asentí y volví a meter mi cabeza en el hueco que ya había dejado anteriormente. El chico se acerco y puso una mano en mi hombro.

- parece que sabes lo que somos… tu tampoco hueles a humano – le dije con vos baja deduciendo que podía oírme, Jared se sentó en una roca medio alejado de nosotros dos viéndonos como si fuera todo un espectáculo.

- no lo somos… o por lo menos ni Jared ni yo – señalo a su amigo y este hizo un gesto como saludo. Moví mi cabeza para tener una mejor visa de este par.

- que son? – Me vieron dudando – saben lo que soy yo, es justo que me digan lo que son ustedes.

- nos hacemos llamar licántropos – los vi directamente por un rato, no lo eran, orgullosa de mi pasado había cazado varios licántropos y no eran nada parecidos a estos, tampoco olían a lo mismo.

- se transforman en lobo cada luna llena?

- no, lo hacemos cada que queremos. – me les quede viendo con sorpresa, que interesantes criaturas acababa de conocer, me pregunto que pensaría Aro de esto. Sacudí mi cabeza, no volvería con ellos, sería como una traición a mi madre.

- porque no puedo estar aquí? – pregunte salteándome todas esas preguntas que podría haber dicho. Sam se puso serio.

- eres peligrosa para la gente de la reserva… si no es que para todos en general. – levante un ceja, mi humor estaba mejorando.

- y ustedes no? – dije con sarcasmo. Jared se soltó riendo.

- tiene un punto – Sam lo vio feo.

- no, nosotros nos encargamos de su seguridad, alejamos a aquellos como ustedes. – fui yo la que reí.

- no lo haces muy bien, este pueblo está repleto de nosotros. – Sam sonrió.

- pero no se alimentan de humanos, o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos juran.

- yo lo hago – dije sin más. No reaccionaron como yo esperaba, mi plan de caza se estropeo y no pude más que sonreír ante el plan fracasado de mis instintos.

- Charlie lo menciono – dijo este – y tus ojos me lo reiteran

- que relación tienen con mi padre?

- es un buen amigo – lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

Me ayudo a levantarme de la arena y me llevo con él a dar un paseo. Cuando pasamos por la Push encontré a mis "amigos" y pase un rato a saludarlos, Sam nunca dejo de verme, como si temiera que en cualquier momento los fuera a matar. Charle un rato con Ángela y luego me fui con de regreso con Sam y Jared, Mike no dejaba de verlos con odio, porque? Mi humor mejoro y cuando creí estar lista regrese a casa, agradecí que Charlie no estuviera y fui a mi habitación a perderme en mis pensamientos, volando con ellos a un lugar mejor.

* * *

**y Bella sigue con sus rabietas! jaja**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. y también quisiera reviews para saber que les parecio que pusiera a Sam de esa forma. no estaba muy segura de quien fue el segundo en transformarce en lobo así que puse a Jared, al rato van a ir apareciendo los demas. **

**estoy completamente bloqueada con el siguiente capitulo. he hecho como mil betas y ninguna me ha gustado. asi que ya no subiere hasta el año que entra cuando tenga mas capitulos completos :) **

**y por eso.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD y un super mega buen año NUEVO! 2014! como pasa el tiempo rápido! les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. alegría, amor, amistad y todo lo que no se les denegó este año. **

**hasta luego!**

**oxox**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Las siguientes semanas me desenvolví en una rutina aburrida, y también entre un corre que te atrapo con los Cullen, quienes cambiaban tanto de humor como de vestir.

-realmente espero que puedas ir – dijo Ángela en el almuerzo, no sé porque siempre se esperaban a el almuerzo para darme invitaciones.

-hare lo que pueda – le sonreí y ella asistió.

-entonces Bella… ya tienes pareja para el baile? – pregunto Jessica cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, me le quede viendo dando a entender que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que hablaba, que baile?

-cual baile? – pregunte haciendo audible mi pensamiento. Ella me vio como si estuviera bromeando y luego sonrió.

-el de novatos – explico como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años.

-y que tendría yo que ver con eso? No soy novata – trate de no escucharme molesta. En realidad si era novata, pero ellos no tenían porque saber. Odio las grandes masas… a menos de que pueda alimentarme de ellas.

-es solo el nombre, Bella, tranquila. Es solo para conocer a los nuevos – explico Lauren y luego murmuro algo sobre mi incompetencia.

-los cuales ya llevan como seis meses aquí, ya deberían de conocerlos, no? – dijo Erick sonriéndome.

-no te preocupes pequeña, yo te cuido – me dijo con voz melosa, sonreí y asentí en su dirección, que otra cosa podía hacer? Luego voltee la mirada a las carcajadas que pego Mike.

-no puedes ni cuidar de ti mismo – bromeo lanzándole una papa frita, la cual le dio en el centro de la frente.

-que buena puntería! – le apremio Jessica tan ansiosa que me sorprendió como Mike la ignoraba. Se por buenas fuentes que Jessica mata por que Mike sepa de su existencia, pero el parece estar viendo en otra dirección siempre que esta lo hace evidente, sonreí ante eso, debo comenzar a copiarle lo bien que la sabe ignorar, su vos chillona me destroza los nervios.

-eres un idiota Newton! – dijo Erick levantándose abruptamente de su asiento y saltando en dirección a Mike quien lo esquivo como si fuera cosa de nada y luego se lanzo él en contra ataque… pensé que vería algo de sangre, pero no fue así, Mike soltó una carcajada que Erick copio… estaban jugando?

-dejen de comportarse como niños! – dijo Jessica molesta por la poca atención que le tomaron antes. Estos se pararon abrazados y volvieron a su lugar, Erick jalo la silla de Mike haciéndolo caer y luego corrió lejos, siendo perseguido por un molesto Mike. Me estaba divirtiendo y luego sonó el timbre haciéndonos entrar a nuestra siguiente clase. Jessica se fue conmigo porque nos tocaba la siguiente clase juntas.

-estaba pensando en invitar a Mike al baile – dijo cuando comenzamos a avanzar nosotras solas – claro, si no te molesta – agrego.

-porque me molestaría? – le dije al tiempo de esquivar a un chico que venía en sentido contrario, que nadie les enseña modales!

-no lo sé, creí que lo querías invitar tu – dijo jugando con su cabello nerviosamente.

-está bien, solo somos amigos – le dije sonriendo, ella asistió entusiasmada y luego entramos a la clase de ingles.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron en santa paz. Hoy tendría que ir a cazar si quería aceptar la invitación de Ángela a su casa, la última vez que fui me sorprendió lo bien que huelen sus padres, ese aroma que creí haber perdido con los años, así que llegue a la caza rogando porque Charlie no estuviera. Entre rápido, me cambie y cuando estaba a punto de salir Jacob me sorprendió a punto de tocar. Su sonrisa se volvió enorme cuando me vio.

-te vez bien – dijo aun sonriendo.

-tengo que, si me viera como una pordiosera mis victimas se alejarían de mi – explique, en cuanto lo dije sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. – estas bien? – pregunte ante su pequeño ataque de temblores.

-si… eso creo… bueno. Que tengas suerte Bella – dijo y salió corriendo a una velocidad ilógica para un humano, su rastro de olor me hizo notar que su olor había cambiado… ahora olía como Sam… será que… que Jacob también es un lobo? Eso era el tuene olor que había percibido en él? Sonreí ante eso, el será un lobo también!

Corrí rogando no toparme con Charlie en el camino, se supone que estaba de cacería con Billy y si me cachaba antes de que sea tarde me iría mal, apenas lo había convencido de que me devolviera mi escudo, gracias a los Cullens, debo agregar, si no fuera por ellos y su constante acoso yo no lo hubiera tenido de vuelta. Corrí haciéndome menos que un borrón para la vista humana, y llegue a Utah antes de lo pensado. Salt Lake City era una de mis ciudades favoritas en Estados unidos, es verde pero caloroso, si no fuera por los constantes días soleados viviría ahí más que encantada.

Termine de cazar y me deshice de los cuerpo a la antigua… arrogándolos al lago, las autoridades pensarían en un psicópata loco antes que en un vampiro, me reí ante mi pensamiento. Me ponía de buenas el hecho te tener sangre nueva corriendo por mi inerte corazón. Esta vez disfrute más del paisaje antes de regresar a Forks.

-La mia Bella regazza – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-muy ingenioso de tu parte en agregar mi nombre a una oración – le dije a el dueño de la voz – creí que habías logrado desacerté de ti mismo –voltee para sonreírle a Klaus.

-la ultima vez que lo intente una ragazza intelligente mi ha costretto a cambiare idea – sonrei ante su italiano.

-entonces deduces que soy italiana solo por mi nombre? – le dije ignorando su deseo de hablar en mi lengua.

-más bien por tu apellido – sonreí.

-hasta donde yo sé Swan poco tiene que ver con los vecinos de suiza – el sonrió maliciosamente.

- te invito a dar un paseo conmigo – dijo cambiando el tema abruptamente, que se traía? – de hecho estaba de camino a visitarte, me ahorraste varios kilómetros – sonrió y su mirada cambio a casi demasiado bondadosa, cosas de brujos, supongo. En realidad jamás había conocido a alguno, pero si me traslado en el tiempo a la fecha en la que los Vulturis mandaron a matar a la familia de Klaus… bueno, solo digamos que no tenia porque no haberme enterado yo, fue poco después de que me trasformaran. Tal vez sea porque aun no me tenía confianza como para mandarme a misiones peligrosas.

-eres bienvenido siempre que quieras – le dije y después comenzamos a caminar por Sugar House Park.

- esto se pone maravilloso en invierno – me dio cuando nos sentamos cerca del lago. Le sonreí.

- lo prefiero en verano – asegure sin problemas.

-no te gusta el frio? – pregunto alzando una ceja. Sacudí mi cabeza.

- solo digamos que prefiero el calor – le sonreí.

Es fácil hablar con Klaus, o por lo menos lo es cuando no está en plan misterioso, como hace unos momentos. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora se le veía más feliz, no parecía un suicida loco de tristeza y eso alegro a una pequeña parte de mi. Que me pasaba con este tipo? Porque sentía este dolor en el pecho?

Al amanecer nos despedimos y yo me fui rogando porque no saliera el sol, mi condición de borrón ante la vista humana no mejora mucho si aparte brillo.

* * *

**ya tengo mas capítulos. así que dije. porque esperar hasta el próximo año? :P las subiré. así que aquí esta un capitulo mas. espero que les guste. mi bloqueo están mejorando pero aun me las juega cada que intento escribir una con sincronía. así que de nuevo, espero que les guste.**

**respondiendo a los reviews de el cap pasado: creo que si pondré el triangulo de jake-bella- edward... pero se hará un cuadrado, aunque no diré con quien porque arruino un poco mi trama, asi que espero que sigas leyendo :P y starlight, gracias por tu review!**

**xoxo**

**puedo hacer una recomendación de música?**

**lo haré de todas formas. :P se llama romeo y julieta de joan sebastian. si, el tipo que canto con will. que parece que no sabe ingles :P pero esa canción en especial esta super hermosa! la escucharían y me dirían si les gusta? es que a mi me encanta, de hecho la estoy oyendo en estos momentos!**

**-... y seria un honor amor ser tu enclavo, seria tu juguete por mi voluntad y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo, que felicidad...- es un pedazo. a que no esta bonita! -... cruzare los montes, los ríos los valles por irte a encontrar, salvaría tormentas y clones, dragones sin exagerar, por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado, porque en mi ya siento que te necesito, que me he enamorado... - bueno ya. escúchenla! **

**ahora si. arrivederci! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando llegue a Foks lo primero que me di cuenta fue que había sol, sonreí ante eso. Al llegar a casa vi a Charlie sentado en la sala viendo un partido de futbol.

-cazando sin mi autorización? – lo pase de largo.

-estoy de buenas papa, no lo arruines – dije subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

- por supuesto que estas de buenas!... – comenzó algo histérico. En realidad estaba de buenas y lo menos que quería eran los reclamos de mi padre.

-no…

-sigues oliendo a vampiro – dijo interrumpiendo.

-si le das un poco mas de tu preciada atención notarias que el olor es el mismo que el de la otra vez. Te lo dije, es un amigo.

- que curiosamente te topas cada vez que vas a cazar – agrego. No sabía a donde quería llegar y no tenia los nervios para afrontarlo.

-llámalo buena suerte – le dije y luego sali de mi habitación rumbo a la estancia.

- a dónde vas? – pregunto siguiéndome.

- a cualquier lugar en donde tú no estés – le dije groseramente y azote la puerta. En mi estancia aquí había descubierto la fuerza necesaria para azotar la puerta escandalosamente sin que la casa se viniera abajo, de todas las rabietas que hacia teniendo a un padre como Charlie.

Corrí a la reserva. Tal vez hablar con Jacob me tranquilizara. Pero cuando llegue a su casa Billy me dijo que se encontraba enfermo y que no se sentía bien para visitas, yo solo asentí y me fui de ahí.

Perdí todo el tiempo que quise bajo un árbol a mitad del bosque. Veía el sol luchar por mandar un par de rayos a mi dirección, pero siempre las hojas bailarinas lo bloqueaban, era como una danza que me hizo sonreír y relajarme, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria estaba disfrutando de un día soleado cerca de un árbol, ya que desde que recuerdo los tengo aborrecidos, odio los arboles y aun no entiendo porque, odio el frio y a pesar de saber porque no me permito pensar en eso. Los oscuros y fríos cuartos del castillo hicieron estragos en mi cuando niña, pero hasta en eso mi madre era la culpable, si hubiera querido hubiera andado libre por todo el castillo, todas esas humanas lo hacían y jamás fueron lastimadas, los Vilturis cumplen sus promesas… bueno, si les conviene, como debe de ser. Pero siempre mi preocupona y sobreprotectora madre haciendo de las suyas para verme "sana y salva" sin entender que me hacia mas daño que bien. Cambie el rumbo de mis pensamientos a un lugar mejor. El día que se me permitió conocer a Aro y a sus hermano, o la primera vez que hable con Dimití y Alec o mi primera misión lejos del castillo y de Italia.

Era un día soleado pero las pesadas y gruesas capas me hacían inmunes a los fuertes rayos solares. Camine a un ritmo estable hasta que salimos de Volterra, iríamos a algún lugar cerca de Alemania para lidiar con unos revoltosos vampiros neófitos, a pesar de que esa era mi condición. Felix bromeo ante eso y luego corrimos contra el sol para llegar y acabarlos de una sentada. A pesar de ser una neófita yo jamás me había comportado como una… amenos de que la situación lo ameritara, como cuando Jane intento apoderarse de mi nueva y luminosa habitación o cuando Aro creyó que sería buena idea entrar en mi mente sin mi consentimiento… o cuando Cayo me descubrió asaltando una pequeña tienda en Volterra… sonreí ante mis días felices hasta que un olor conocido me privo de ellos.

-que quieres Cullen? – dije sin voltearme para asegurarme cuál de ellos era, porque lo sabía, a pesar de que su olor se parecía bastante ya había aprendido a diferenciarlos. – no te conformas con perturbar la poca paz que logro adquirir en la escuela? Ahora también interrumpes mis gloriosos pensamientos.

-lo siento, no quería molestar – ese comentario se gano mi mirada. Voltee a verlo tan rápido que creí romperme el cuello.

-tus cambios de humor me dan tortícolis – le asegure a Edward, este sonrió ante mi comentario.

-puedo sentarme? – dijo apuntando a un lado de mi.

-no creo poder detenerte, así que has lo que quieras – le dije volteando de nuevo mi cara para seguir viendo la danza de las hojas.

-esto es lo que haces los días de sol? – pregunto curioso.

-no, esto es lo que hago cuando Charlie me vuelve loca – dije volteándolo a ver. Su sonrisa chueca me dio ganas de darle un puñetazo. – que es tan gracioso? – pregunte molesta.

-creí que yo era el de los abruptos cambios de humor – dijo riéndose de mi arrebato, sonreí.

-supongo que es la única cosa que tenemos en común – dije suspirando. – esto es lo que tú haces los días de sol? Buscar la manera de perturbar mi paz? – le pregunte en parte bromeando y en parte seria. Su sonrisa se acentuó aun más.

-no eres tan importante en mi vida Bella – dijo muy serio. Rodé los ojos, mas cambios de actitud y lo mandaría a la luna.

-justo pensaba lo contrario – le dije comenzando a pararme. – Gracias por arruinarme mi momento – agregue antes de irme lejos.

Toda la gente que conocía en este pueblo arruinada mi vida de alguna forma, Angela con su delicioso olor y su actitud bonachona que arruinaba mis planes de comerla, los Cullen con cambios de humor propios de una embarazada y Charlie con sus reglas y corajes absurdos. Jacob enfermo y Sam y Jared ni sus luces. Que podría hacer! Tampoco podía caminar porque había sol, o volver a casa porque estaba Charlie. No quería llamar a mama porque mi mal carácter terminaría haciéndola enojar y mis constantes quejas alejarían a Ben. Decidí aventarme en la quebrada de la Push, por lo menos allí los Cullen no podían pasar y no me vendría mal un chapuzón.

Deje mi cuerpo bajar hasta el fondo, dejando que el agua me llevara a donde ella quisiera. Cuando llegue al fondo y la oscuridad me abrazo me quede quieta, viendo como en la superficie brillaba el sol y el silencio bajo el agua me hizo sentir bien.

* * *

**Edward puede ser un dolor de cabeza a veces. y Charlie no se queda atrás. pero llegara el momento en que ella se canse... o tal vez no. **

**reviews? **

**que tal el pasado de Bella? escucharon la canción? **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Termine aceptando esa invitación a la pijamada de Ángela, no se mucho sobre las costumbres humanas… si no es que no sé nada, pero… las pijamadas a esta edad no son un poco infantiles? Cuantos años se supone que tengo? Se a que edad me transformaron, pero también sé que ahora el tiempo pasa diferente, la gente crece más lento…

-papa – llame a Charlie desde la sala, el asomo solo su cabeza desde su recamara.

-si hija? – subí con la pequeña maleta en mis manos y sus ojos se pusieron como platos – te vas! – salió gritando algo sobre no poder y las razones, yo solo lo escuche y me reí un poco.

-es lo que más quiero en el mundo, pero no. Si acaso me iría por unas horas. Ángela me invito a una pijamada en su casa, van todas las chicas. – el sonrió tranquilizándose un poco. Así de fácil es alterar a Charlie.

-crees que sea una buena idea ir? – me pregunto bajando a la cocina.

-para mí o para ellas? – le pregunte con una sonrisa de pesar.

-si no quieres ir porque vas?

-por la misma razón por la que estoy aquí – le dije suspirando – así que si, mientras nadie sangre… mucho… todo estará bien – le dije con los pulgares en alto. En especial si Ángela no sangra, los demás podían desangrarse delante mío y no me inmutaría. Ángela es en palabras de Aro, il mio cantante, mejor dicho, su sangre…

-si crees que va a estar bien… entonces ve. Te espero mañana? – dijo dudando de que volvería, aun tenía miedo de que me fuera después de nuestra ultima discusión.

-a mas tardar las cuatro – le dije saliendo de casa – después del colegio. Ahora me voy que se me hace tarde, tu deberías hacer lo mismo – agregué cerrando la puerta.

No se me aria tarde, eran las 6:00 am. Pero anoche Ángela se aseguro de que "no durmiera" en toda la noche siguiendo lo que comenzó una semana atrás. Así que me decidí y no quería dejar la oportunidad de decirle que si iría, parecía tan emocionada…

Es fácil perder dos horas cuando intentas no acecinar a los Cullen en contra de tus instintos. Porque dan tanta lata? Ese es su propósito en su vida? Molestarme?

-es una manera muy patética de intentar correr a alguien – le dije desde mi auto a Alice, la pequeña trol sonrió de oreja a oreja acelerando su porche dorado que jamás llevaba al colegio.

-no intento hacer eso, de hecho no me desagradas tanto… si no fueras una perra medio loca seriamos amigas – dijo cuando la alcance, a pie, porque mi pick up nunca lo habría hecho.

-jamás fue mi intención – camine lejos de ella con dirección a la Push y ella regreso a su casa, no sé que estaría haciendo lejos de ella en primer lugar.

Pase por casa de Jacob y este seguía enfermo, me preocupaba su condición pero no dije nada y me fui de allí, camine un rato por la playa y luego decidí regresar a mi pick up he ir de camino al colegio, con unos 15 minutos sería suficiente.

Llegue preguntándome porque sería tan importante para Ángela esa pijamada, y como si me hubieran leído mi mente respondieron mi pregunta no formulada.

-Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo Jessica abrazándola, aun estando en la punta opuesta de donde yo estaba pude escucharlo sin ningún problema. Porque Ángela nunca menciono nada sobre su cumpleaños? Así que por eso era tan importante para ella… suspire y camine hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ángela – le dije sonriendo y luego la abrace, me arrepentí inmediatamente cuando su olor me invadió, me separe de ella rápido y luego le sonreí. – nos vemos más tarde – le dije yéndome inmediatamente, llegue a un lugar donde según yo no había nadie y respire profundamente y luego corrí hacia el bosque. Cuando estuve completamente segura de que no aria nada, regrese. Tal vez si debía ir a cazar antes de ir a casa de Ángela, y si no solo ella olía así? Y si era toda la familia?

-su familia no estará – dijo Edward sorprendiéndome en los pasillos.

-creo haber mencionado algo sobre matarte si se te ocurría volver a hacer eso – le dije volteando a su dirección. Charlie jugaba conmigo y mi escudo a un partido de ping pong me lo quitaba y me lo daba cuando a él se le pegaba la gana.

- lo escuche por accidente Isabella, tal vez deberías dejar de pensar en voz alta – dijo con su sonrisa falsa.

-puedo pensar en el volumen que yo quiera! – le dije desesperada. Un Cullen al día era suficiente! – aunque gracias por el dato – le dije comenzando a caminar. El me siguió y bufe antes de volverme hacia él. – cuál es tu problema!

-nos toca la misma clase – me aclaro arrevasandome en mi misma dirección. Odiaba a ese tipo! Gruñí y seguí hacia mi clase.

-ahora tu me estas siguiendo – dijo este en burla. Si hubiera estado en otro lugar ahora él estaría tratando de volver a pegar su cabeza a su cuerpo.

La clase paso pesada y lentamente.

* * *

**otro capitulo cortito :(**

**me acabo de dar cuenta que los capítulos cortitos no les gustan :( pero que quieren! hago lo que puedo!**

**espero que les guste :)**

**reviews?**

**starlight : de verdad quieres que Bella regrese con los Vulturis? pero si hace eso, que pasaría con su (pronto) romance con el exasperarte Edward Cullen?**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases fui directo a mi auto y maneje lo más lejos que pude, deje mi pick up escondida en el bosque y crece el mar nadando, cuando llegue a Vancouver me alimente lo mas que pude antes de regresar. Mojada y llena regrese a casa, me seque y cambie de ropa y luego me puse a leer algo para perder el tiempo.

Las luces de la casa de Angela estaban apagadas, sin dudarlo baje del carro y toque la puerta de la casa, una somnolienta Angela me abrió la puerta, llevaba una pijama azul cielo y una playera gris. Me le quede viendo, jamás he dudado de mi excelente memoria, pero que demonios pasaba aquí?

-te desperté? – pregunte preocupada. Porque despertaría a alguien a las cinco de la tarde? Porque alguien andaría con pijama a las cinco de la tarde? – lo siento… pero yo creí… - ella se soltó riendo y me dio el pase. Me le quede viendo confundida.

-estaba haciendo los preparativos y me quede dormida – dijo en explicación – es raro tener la casa tan silencia… no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad – me sonrió dulcemente. – toma asiento – dijo señalando el sofá – eres la primera en llagar… que vergüenza! – su cara se puso roja cuando vio su vestimenta. Y yo me reí.

-no te preocupes, deverias ver las fachas con las que ando en mi casa – mi sonrisa…ella se rio – te puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunte cuando la ella regreso de cambiar sus ropas.

-este… si, podrías ir a la alacena y sacar los aperitivos? Yo por mientras iré a preparar lo que falta – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Yo saque las papas fritas y las puse en un bowl, luego las lleve a la sala y las puse en la mesita de centro. Ella siguió en la cocina y de ella salía un olor que de haber sido humana estaría babeando. Llegue a su lado y le sonreí.

-que otra cosa puedo hacer? – no me gusta sentirme inútil.

-no deben tardar en el legar – explico después de ver el reloj – porque no vas y los esperas. Tengo todo controlado… - parecía que iba a decir algo mas pero el timbre la interrumpió.

-yo abro – dije saliendo de la cocina, como dije antes, si hubiera sido humana me encantaría el olor de lo que fuera que estaba cocinando Angela, pero no lo era, y era tan repulsivo que tenía que salir de ahí, abrir unas ventanas o algo para que el olor saliera. Abrí la puerta y Lauren y Jessica pasaron sin más, Ben, Tyler, Mike y Erick me saludaron y luego entraron también.

-Angela huele delicioso! – dijo Erick caminando a la cocina.

-Bella me ayudo – dijo apuntándome con la cuchara de madera, tal y como una mama orgullosa.

-si a ayuda te refieres con poner las frituras en su lugar, si, lo hice – le dije sentándome al lado de Tyler.

-te cambiaste de ropa Bella? – pregunto Lauren después de decirle algo a Jessica a el oído, lo cual no escuche porque aprendí que no me importa nada de lo que sale de su boca. Baje la mirada a ver mi atuendo, mi ropa negra hacia resaltar mi piel exageradamente blanca… por lo menos había puesto mis contactos.

- tus ojos se ven distintos – agrego Jessica. Suspire y parpadee.

-yo… no hice nada – los sonreí amablemente.

-son envidiosas Bella, te ves perfecta… como siempre – dijo Mike haciendo que la mirada colérica de Jessica se posara en mí, yo baje la cabeza fingiendo estar avergonzada y Erick se rio.

-creí ya haber tenido esta conversación Newton – dijo este medio en broma medio enserio – yo te cuido amor – agrego para mi, mi sonrisa creció y estos comenzaron a pelear.

La fiesta… o debería decir reunión, comenzó cuando Ben puso a The naked and famous y las chicas comenzaron a bailar. Odiaba estas cosas.

Los chicos llevaron algo de licor y comenzaron a tomar antes de que el sol se terminara de ocultarse. No comer durante el almuerzo era fácil de ocultar, pero en una fiesta, donde la anfitriona me veía no podía ocultar mucho.

-olvide algo – dijo Angela y corrió a la cocina, ya le seguí, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar al lado de Jessica ebria.

-para que quieres limones? – le pregunte cuando llegue y la vi partiendo por la mitad unos limones.

-hare una limonada casera – me dijo sonriendo. Mike y Ben legaron también a la cocina.

-Jessica no se aguanta ni ella sola – se quejo Ben.

- Estoy de acuerdo, hombre – le respondió Mike totalmente de acuerdo, aunque olían a alcohol no se les notaba tanto. Supongo que son metabolismos diferentes. De repente el gritito de Ángela nos puso a todos en alerta. El olor a sangre llego a mi antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta lo que estaba mal.

-valla que soy torpe – dijo Ángela intentado disimular, su dedo sangraba tanto… me quede inmóvil no queriendo hacer reaccionar mis sentidos, su sangre olía tan delicioso… quería saltar a su cuello, quería beber hasta la última gota de su sangre in…

-Bella? Estas bien? – pregunto Mike ansioso. Ben se rio.

-la que se corto fue Ángela, Bella, no tienes porque poner esa cara. – no sabía la cara que tenia, pero parecía no ser de la cazadora sedienta de sangre que soy. Parecía más bien de espanto. Tal vez era mi espanto por perder mis estribos.

- estas muy pálida – dijo Ángela viendo a mí con una papel cubriendo su sangrante herida, inconscientemente di un paso atrás y ella se quedo en su lugar. – Bella? – pregunto Ángela ahora ansiosa. –que está mal?

- le temo a la sangre – tartamudee tratando de no respirar, cualquier equivocación de mi parte todos se las verían negras. Porque a estas personas no podía hacerles daño? Tal vez Renne y Charlie estaban consiguiendo su objetivo… más o menos. – Es tan… - dije dando otro paso atrás. Es tan deliciosa, pero eso no lo podía decir en vos alta, es tan rica, fresca, dulce… puse mi mano en mi cara. Los chicos entraron en alguna especie de pánico, pensando que podía llegar a desmayarme, llamaron a Tyler y a Erick y estos vinieron corriendo. Jessica y Lauren se asomaron a ver que pasaba, pusieron mala cara cuando vieron que toda la atención estaba puesta en mi y murmuraron para sí mismas su odio hacia mí.

Terminaron abriendo las ventanas y me sacaron a que me diera el aire, el aire fresco de forks no me inmuto ni un poco, pero estaba feliz de haber podido contra mi sed.

-hace frio – le dije a Mike sabiendo que ya podía respirar de nuevo, lejos de Ángela y su dulce sangre… demasiado llamativa para su bien. – Deberías ir a ponerte una chamarra – le dije a Mike.

-Bella, estoy bien, lo importante es que estas mejor – me sonrió tiernamente, le sonreí de vuelta agachando la cabeza. Así eran todos los humanos? Se preocupan por las demás personas… que demonios me está pasando! Si dejo de tomar sangre humana me suicido! Yo no soy así, en otras circunstancias me abría lanzado al cuello de Ángela, luego los mataría a todos y quemaría la casa haciéndolo parecer un desafortunado accidente juvenil, pero no, me fingí mal para que me sacaran porque no confiaba en mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para andar por mi misma sin matar a alguien.

-ya estoy mejor – le asegure comenzándome a parar, el me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-estas muy fría – dijo parándose, Mike no es muy alto, pero si me llega a sacar una cabeza. Se puso a la altura de mi frente la suya y la apoyó ahí durante un muy largo momento.

- por lo menos sabemos que no tengo fiebre. – borneé corriendo de nuevo a casa. Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Así es como coqueteaban los humanos? No puedo negar que fue algo tierno… su supiera que tuviera un don lo convertiría y seria mío, pero no lo tiene, y tampoco me interesa. Fui de nuevo a la cocina y me despedí de todos antes de irme de esa casa.

* * *

**Feliz Año!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

-no te vayas Bella! – grito Ángela antes de que yo subiera a mi chevy. Me detuve. Era su cumpleaños y yo estaba huyendo. – Escuchamos todo – explico unos segundos después y se puso roja a pesar del frió de la noche, sonreí, podía oler la sangre que circulaba por sus mejillas con fervor. – lo siento. Pero si no te gusta solo díselo – eso significaba que ella sabía que Mike quería algo mas conmigo? Y porque jamás lo menciono? Apreté mi bolso en mi costado y volví a entrar a la casa, hice que Mike me acompañara a un lugar un poco más tranquilo, donde estaba segura que no nos escucharían, decidida a aclarar las cosas, no saldría con un humano. Eso es asqueroso!

-no estoy muy seguro de cómo empezar – le dije dos tonos más bajos de lo que debería. – Pero le gustas a Jessica – le solté de la nada esperando que la noticia lo desconcertara. Si tuviera mis dones haría que me olvidara, o más bien que olvidara que "siente algo por mi" con el don de mama, pero como no los tengo me tengo que aguantar a una forma muy humana de decir las cosas… o huir de ellas, como quieran llamarle. – y no podría ser mas tuyo si eso lastimara a una amiga – creo haber escuchado esa frase alguna vez en alguna serie o película, así que la use, aun cuando no me podía importar menos los sentimientos de esa. El se me quedo viendo muy serio.

- pero ella no me gusta…

- es egoísta – recalque. – ahora por favor, dejemos esto. Quiero disfrutar la fiesta de Ángela. – lo deje ahí y me fui apretando mi bolso. Cuando llegue a la sala Jessica no me dejaba con su mirada asesina, la ignore.

-que jamás comes? – cambio el tema Lauren, con uno que a ella si le interesaba. Parecía estar más que interesada por mi alimentación.

-no tengo hambre – dije como explicación. Ella me vio con ira, volteo a ver su bocadillo que estaba comiendo y lo aventó de regreso a su plato. A este paso volveré a todas anoréxicas. Tal vez debería dejar de juntarme con ellos.

La fiesta (reunión) continuo sin accidentes mayores y cuando llego la hora de dormir Jessica salió del baño con una pijama de short tan corta que podría ser mas una braga que un short. Suspire ante sus esperpentos. Vi la mirada de Mike recorrer sus piernas y sonreí, tal vez el idiota jamás se había dando cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él. Tal vez yo los ayude en su relación, comenzaría a llamarme más Cupido que vampiro… terminaría cobrando por mis servicios de casamentera… _donde quedo la vampira centenaria que odiaba el comportamiento humano?_ Pregunto una voz en mi cabeza. Y tenía razón, cerca de ellos dejaba de ser yo misma, quería ser más parecida a ellos que a mí misma, me estaba comenzando a sentir perdida y eso me estaba matando, a mí y a mi vampiresa interna. _Donde quedo la justiciera, la arrogante que sabia cual era su lugar y donde el de los humanos? Cuando dejaste que se perdiera… hace cuanto que no matas un vampiro desobediente, que no viajas para efectuar un juicio y no solo para poder comer donde tu padre te deja? Reacciona BELLA!. _Stessa estaba desesperada. Deje a lado a Stessa y fui a ponerme mi sencilla pijama de pantalón corto.

Las horas pasaron y ellos fueron a dormir, yo fingí hacerlo hasta que ellos se quedaron dormidos y luego Salí, tenía que darle a Stessa lo que quería, tenía que ser io stessa de nuevo… tenía que… quería mis dones!

Salí por la ventana de un brinco seco y insonoro. Luego corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a Seattle, cuando lo hice comencé a olfatear el aire en busca de un vampiro, lo juzgaría solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, lo haría confesar algún crimen pasado y lo mataría por eso, lo aria polvo con mis manos y luego lo quemaría dejando nada más que polvo de incienso de él… tenía que hacerlo, no tenia sed, no me importaban en lo absoluto los humanos… quería sentirme superior de nuevo, saber donde estoy y quién soy. Me estaba transformando en algo que jamás quise ser. Fui tan feliz el día de mi trasformación, tanto que el dolor fue opacado, me imaginaba a mi misma brillando bajo el sol, corriendo, brincando de una manera que de humana nunca pude, me imaginaba saliendo en libertad de la habitación en turno en donde me encontraba… quería ser libre!

Me tope a un neófito de camino a mi búsqueda. Sus ojos de desesperación me llamaron antes que el olor. El habiente estaba inundado del olor a sangre y el vampiro moreno de 14 años me veía temblando.

-sabes lo que hiciste? – le pregunte parándome recta frente a él, sorprendiéndolo. Nadie podía sorprender a un vampiro, nadie que no sea yo. El chico tembló ante el autoritario tono de mi voz, mi sonrisa creció, el placer recorrió mi cuerpo de punta a punta, me gustaba que me temieran, me alimentaba tanto del miedo vampírico como de la sangre humana. Aun sin mis dones podía intuir a la perfección lo que el neófito de escasos dos días había hecho. – los mataste, a todos… quienes eran? – pregunte con mi mirada carmesí viendo su turbia mirada escarlata. El chico sollozo – vas a llorar? Porque? Pero si se sintió bien, su sangre en tu garganta, el dolor que les causaste… todo eso es magnífico no? – cuestione. Un simple "si" y estaría acabado. – no te encanto? – volví a presionar. El niño volteo a la casa repleta de gente, eran más de 14 personas. Que fácil es encontrar malhechores! –sabes lo que harán si te descubren? Y no me refiero a los humanos. Quien fue tu creador? Dime su nombre. – porque él sería el siguiente. El chico no hablo. – contesta! – dije un poco más molesta. El niño siguió viéndome, no lo tolere mas y arranque su cabeza de un golpe siego, sin remordimientos ni vueltas atrás, junte su cabeza con su cuerpo haciendo un roce que provoco fuego que consumió su cuerpo en su totalidad en unos minutos. Sonreí ante el poder que sentía corriendo por mis venas. Acerque el cuerpo a el edificio lleno de gente muerta y se comenzó a quemar casi al instante. Y Charlie que cree que la única forma de hacer fuego es con cerillos y gasolina, tendría que aprender mis mañas antes de creer que me tiene en control.

Aunque matar a un neófito de 14 años humanos era demasiado fácil, calmo a Stessa lo suficiente como para dejarme marchar de nuevo.

Llegue a forks y de vuelta en la casa de Ángela abrí la ventana y volví a hacerme la dormida.

Al día siguiente las chicas quienes durmieron en cuartos separados de los chicos se despertaron y comenzaron a meterse a bañar para estar listas antes que los chicos y no tenerse que pelear por el baño.

-entra tu y luego lo hago yo – dijo Ángela tratando de ser hospitalaria, le sonreí.

- no seas tímida Bella – dijo Lauren, si no me soporta porque sigue intentado hablarme? Asentí y fui a el baño. Salí con el cabello mojado y siento, que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de mi espalda, el agua lo oscureció haciéndolo parecer casi negro, mis facciones se acentuaron gracias a el agua y Salí con una toalla enredada sintiendo de inmediato las miradas de las tres chicas que me veían con pavor y envidia.

-que te hiciste! – chillo Jessica, la vi sin entender.

-bañarme? – le conteste inocentemente, ella gruño y corrió de nuevo al baño.

-que haces! – le exiguo Ángela persiguiéndola, era su turno y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

-volver a bañarme – dijo Jessica algo enojada – algo tuve que hacer mal! – grito furiosa y luego azoto la puerta. Lauren siguió viéndome nada disimulada y yo la ignore yendo por mi ropa para ponérmela y esperar que mi cabello secara por sí solo.

Al llegar al colegio nos separamos cada quien por su rumbo. Esperaba de todo, menos ver a una versión más añeja de Jacob montado en una motocicleta negra esperando por mí. Corrí hacia él.

* * *

**intente contenerme y esperar para otro día y darle un poco de suspenso al siguiente capitulo. pero no pude, así que aquí esta el siguiente. mientras tenga capítulos completos los seguiré subiendo como me de gana! **

**reviews?**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Jacob me vio como si estuviera viendo la torre de basura mas apestosa del mundo, frunció el ceño y sonrió de mala gana.

-que? Ahora que eres un lobo crees ser mejor que yo? – bromee ignorando su grosero gesto. – para mí también hueles mal y no me vez poniendo esas caras he! – eso saco la sonrisa encantadora de mi mejor amigo, haciéndolo rejuvenecer unos años. – Billy me dijo que estabas enfermo. Por semanas Jake! Estaba a punto de darle una patada y arrastrarte a el hospital de Seattle! Que demonios!- esto si saco la risa de Jacob y luego me abrazo ignorando mi olor, quien también apesta ahora? Aun así creo que para el huelo mejor que los Cullens, si ya apestaban aun siendo humano!

-te extrañe – me dijo melosamente cuando me soltó.

-yo a ti – le asegure – sufrí el acoso permanente de los Cullen sin poder recurrir a ti. Que era la supuesta enfermedad?

-parte de mi metamorfosis – me aseguro como diciendo líneas ensayadas.

- duele? – pregunte interesada. El timbre de la escuela sonó y voltee a ver el edificio.

-creo que tienes que entrar – dijo ignorando mi pregunta, luego suspiro – no tienes una idea – contesto a mi pregunta.

-creo que si la tengo – le sonreí – pase por algo parecido… aunque más corto. – Ahora fui yo la que suspiro – bueno Jake. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego?

-por supuesto – contesto el sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el grandulón Cullen se interpuso en su camino.

-valla! Aquí dejan entrar a cualquiera! – dijo Emmet del modo más grosero que pudo.

-lárgate Emmet – le dije poniéndome frente a Jake.

-déjalo Bella. Puedo con el – dijo Jake dejando la moto caer y cuadrándose frente a Emmet. Jacob había crecido tanto que estaba a centímetros de superar a Emmet en estatura.

- seguro que si – asegure después de verlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Emmet! – Grito Rosalie alejada de nosotros – vamos – se escucho como una amenaza, Emmet la volteo a ver y no dudo un segundo en ir a su lado. Jacob murmuro un "cobarde" y en un segundo Emmet había dado la vuelta encaminándose directo a Jacob, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Me interpuse entre los dos, sintiéndome una pulga entre esos grandulones, pero mi tamaño no era una debilidad.

-Alto – advertí antes de que estos comenzaran a golpearte. – cuál es tu problema Cullen? – pregunte gruñendo, nadie se metía con mis amigos. Emmet me vio por unos segundos y luego levanto la cabeza para irse sin contestación alguna.

-valla locos! – dijo Jake con una sonrisa en su boca.

- estabas a punto de hacer un escándalo Jacob! – le grite, la gente comenzaba a amontonarse.

-solo me estaba divirtiendo – aseguro.

-a costa de el tipo locamente desesperado por una pelea? Además de ser más fuerte que tu, de estar en un lugar cubierto de humanos… valla forma de divertirse!

-hubiera podido con el – aseguro orgulloso. Mis ojos tornaron a furia. Había matado por menos que eso.

-lárgate, quieres? – le dije seria y luego me aleje de él caminado.

-porque te juntas con lobos? – dijo Edward después del almuerzo. Ya se me había hecho raro que este día no hubiera intervenciones de él.

-estaba a punto de cantar aleluya. Pero me has desentonado. Que te importa! – le dije en voz más potente.

- son malas compañías. – dijo. Sus ojos estaban negros.

-Charlie no parece pensar eso.

-matan vampiros por diversión.

-yo también lo hago – le dije alzada. Su mirada cambio.

- a que te refieres? – dijo deteniéndome.

-crees que lo que hacía para los vulturis era un trabajo? Una obligación? Por supuesto que no! Lo disfrutaba, me gusta hacerlo. Porque crees que Renne me mando con charlie? No sabes mi historia verdad Cullen? – lo deje petrificado en medio de el pasillo y yo fui a mi salón.

-he decidido obedecerte – fue lo primero que dije cuando llegue a casa. Charlie se enderezo en el sillón interesado.

- a si? – pregunto emocionado y desconfiado a la vez. – que precisamente?

-quiero mis dones de vuelta. Y si para ello necesito convivir con los odiosos Cullen, lo hare. De todas maneras ya me molestan a diario. – el me vio serio durante un segundo

-me odiarías mucho si te digo que mi oferta ya expiro? – dijo fingiendo pesar. Casi me doy un tiro.

-te odio – dije bajito y sin ningún sentimiento. Luego salí de casa.

- a dónde vas?

-a tirarme por el risco, si Dios me quisiera poquito moriría – dije caminado lento.

-Bella! – fue un regaño? Voltee a verlo.

-si? – Me vio por un segundo – si no vas a decirme nada hazme el favor de no decir mi nombre – y seguí caminando.

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba en la entrada de la casa Cullen.

Esme me abrió sonriente, no sé que puedo decir de sus hijos, pero ella es la mejor persona que he encontrado por aquí. Siempre que la visito (que no ha sido muchas veces) me a recibido con una sonrisa. Ya ni Charlie hace eso!

-hola Esme – salude y ella me concedió el pase.

- Alice dijo que vendrías. Te estamos esperando – le sonreí. No tenía intenciones cuando me deje llevar por mi cuerpo, pero ahora las tengo claras. Pediría disculpas a los Cullen, no gano mis dones de vuelta, pero esperaba ganar por lo menos que me dejaran en paz.

-Carlisle – dije en cuanto entre. En la sala estaban todos reunidos, ocupando los sillones excepto Edward que estaba parado atrás de Carlisle - El tio Marco te manda saludos – le sonreí. La Cara de Edward se puso tensa.

- aun los frecuentas? – pregunto serio. Tal vez estaba viendo la manera más cruel de echarme de su casa.

-solo al Tio Marco – le dije como explicación – pero él es el que viene a mí y a mama, de vez en cuando. – respire profundo antes de continuar. – venia a pedir una disculpa tardía a por el modo en que los trate cuando los conocí.

- no crees que es muy tarde para eso? – dijo Rosalie con desdén, le sonreí.

-por eso dije "tardía" – su cara se arrugo en furia. Yo no sé cuál era su problema conmigo, los demás no parecían denegar mi propuesta de paz, a excepción de ella.

-Bueno Bella – dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie, luego me sonrió – tus disculpas son más que aceptadas. En realidad la estábamos esperando desde hace un rato. Te habías tardado – voltee a ver a Alice. Carlisle me sorprendió en el momento que se le ocurrió abrazarme. El choque eléctrico tan conocido me atrapo y al instante supe a que se debía… Carlisle tiene un don… y lo conocía tan bien como conocía el mío propio. claro que lo había visto cuando su última visita a el castillo, claro que lo había notado aquella mañana soleada en Fulda, Hesse, Alemania. Me separe de el sintiendo el familiar dolor de cabeza, Renne estaba involucrada en esto, lo hacía seguido, no sé cuantos recuerdos me ha quitado ni porque o con que motivo, pero es casi una adicción para ella, cree que me protege. Mi cabeza zumbo y me tire al suelo esperando la visión y el recuerdo que recuperaría con una plegaria de dolor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 **

_Edward Pov_

Tal vez era solo un encaprichamiento de mi parte o quizá una reacción tardía de mi pérdida temprana de la adolescencia o simplemente el deseo carnal haciéndome caer en el más duro infierno. Pero así es, y es algo que no puedo negar, algo que me consume por dentro con la intensidad de un tsunami arrasando una pequeña y solitaria isla en medio de la nada, el deseo, la ignorancia, la imprudencia… todo relacionado con Isabella Marie Higginbotham Vulturi Swan, su tenacidad, su torpeza autoinducida, su audacia, su poca vergüenza, su ferocidad. Todo.

Sabia tres cosas desde la primera vez que vi a Bella, su pálida piel incluso para un vampiro era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás, su cara de ángel y la voluntad de hacer su voluntad. Estaba, se podría decir, total he irrevocablemente _encaprichado_ de Isabella Swan.

Bella Pov

La visión no relevo nada si lo comparo con el dolor que me causo. Desperté en un cuarto blanco, demasiado iluminado para ser luz natural, la fuerte brisa me decía que una ventana estaba abierta y el aire frió y humero de Forks me recordó donde estaba realmente, parte de mi recuerdo borrado se volvió a borrar en el segundo en el que se manifestó, eso significaba que Renne lo había protegido demasiado como para ser algo insignificante, ella me estaba ocultando algo grueso.

-Bella? – Pregunto Carlisle – lo siento, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar ni tampoco como reaccionarias tu al momento de despertar. Jasper sugirió que te trajéramos a un lugar donde nada te perturbara demasiado.

-oh claro, la brillante mente de el mayor Withlook trabajando horas extras – me levante lentamente para no perturbar a Carlisle. Agarre mi cabeza aun latiente por su esfuerzo de deshacerse del odioso don de mi querida madre. – no te preocupes Carlisle, está bien. Me controlo correctamente desde siempre, así que no tienes por qué temer de nada.

-lo se perfectamente Bella, pero mis hijos no lo hacen, solo los hice sentir mas cómodos – un golpe en la puerta nos hizo voltear a los dos, Edward estaba parado en la entrada viendo con ansia a su padre, decidí ignorarlo.

-tienes un don verdad Carlisle – no pregunte, asegure, si había un don que Charlie no me podía quitar era el don de Eleazar. – se siente parecido al mío… será que…

-pido prestado los dones de los vampiros que tengo cerca – explico.

-eso es bastante parecido al mío.

-en absoluto, el tuyo es mejor y más fuerte así que no pongas esa cara – mi poco autoestima cayó en picada, lo poco especial que tenía en mi.

-yo no le veo la diferencia.

-tu los copias y puedes hacer uso de ellos cuando quieras, sin afectar el uso de su dueño original ni el tuyo propio. En cambio yo los pido prestados, los arrebato y solo les puedo usar en presencia de su dueño original.

- como te dejaron ir los Vulturi?

-mi don es bastante discreto, no saben de el – me vio muy serio de repente – y espero que siga así – agrego. Yo sonreí.

-por amor a mi madre jamás lo diré – le sonreí. El me sonrió en respuesta.

- pasa hijo – le dijo a Edward, este asintió y entro despacio.

-no te preocupes Cullen, no lastimare a nadie, si tanto a mi madre, con ella me las veré en cuanto tenga un celular cerca.

-llamamos a Charlie – dijo sin prestarme atención.

-que hicieron que! – Gruñí – con que motivo! En que demonios estabas pensando! – Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro en modo de disculpa. Luego volteo a ver a su hijo, este se puso tenso.

-cuál es el problema? – pregunto este.

- Charlie es un tanto… delicado en esto estas cuestiones

-delicado! – grite yo completamente fuera de control.- tendré suerte si consigo que lo olvide en este siglo! – me levante de la cama improvisada y comencé a caminar para lanzarme por la ventana, Edward me detuvo.

-que haces? – me pregunto.

-si se va a poner histérico por la nada le daré un pretexto – luego voltee a ver a Charlie – no le digas a donde fui – le dije captando que Carlisle era el que estaba usando el donde de Edward y mi escudo se había desactivado. Luego salte por la ventana.

Edward Pov

-cuál es el problema Carlisle? – le pregunte cuando Isabella salto por la ventana. Odiaba cuando Carlisle me quitaba mi don, en ese sentido comprendía lo que Bella sentía.

-Charlie y Renne pueden ser demasiado protectores, si saben que Bella encontró uno de sus recuerdos robados se pondrán histéricos…

-y porque es tan importante – me escuche ingenuo y mi padre sonrió.

-por la magnitud del recuerdo, por eso. Renne hace las cosas que cree que debe cuando se trata de mantener con vida a su hija

-como que… - Bella estaba en peligro? Como era posible eso.

-esta es la cuestión hijo, y no, Bella no está en peligro de ningún tipo – me tranquilizo – pero recuerda que perteneció a la guardia, incluso lo sigue poniendo en práctica…

- sí, algo de eso me dijo Bella. Ve al punto. – mi padre asintió.

- Bella ha hecho cosas que… digamos, no la hacen muy feliz… Renne no le quita esos recuerdos porque cree que la pondrán en peligro por lo vengativos vampiros a los que ella a, como decirlo, eliminado. Si no todo lo contrario, Renne le quita los recuerdos que harían que ella misma se eliminara – trate de procesar lo que mi padre decía, que podría haber hecho para odiarse a sí misma tanto? Entonces es por eso que parece no tener remordimiento alguno? Porque su madre la hace olvidarse de eso. Camine hacia la ventana.- a dónde vas? – me pregunto Carlisle cuando estebe a punto de saltar.

-a por Bella, no permitiré que se haga daño – dije antes de dar un salto.

Encontré su rastro tan pronto como caí al piso y comencé a seguirlo.

Sentí como mi don regresaba a mí en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente lejos de mi casa. lo agradecí horrores y luego seguí con mi rumbo. No podía negar que Isabella podía correr, y lo hacía tremendamente bien. Seguí su rastro y este me dirigió a Seattle, mis cejas se alzaron en comprensión, estaba completamente seguro de lo que aria que Charlie se olvidara del pequeño problema de su hija. Pero también tenía que detenerla, no la dejaría agregar un punto más a su lista de odio personal. La seguí por Larry avenue hacia valley street, que demonios estaba haciendo y porque daba tantas vueltas? Parecía estar buscando algo… pero que?

La lúcida mente de una vampiro me distrajo un poco, en ella había odio, odio puro dirigido solo a una persona a Bella, corrí para tratar de evitar lo inevitable.

La vampiresa de apariencia de mujer de mediana edad tenia a Bella acorralada en un callejón oscuro y sin señales de vida humana, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la vampira no estaba sola, y que ninguno de sus acompañantes veía con buen ojo a Bella, quien estaba muy quita y sonriente en el centro de estos. Esa era su apariencia ante los problemas? Pude notar que si, como Vulturi no podía hacer notar sus sentimientos, miedo emanaba de ella, tal vez por producto de no tener sus dones para protegerse, aun así el deje autoritario y altanero permanecía haciendo molestar aun mas a los vampiros. La observe de lejos, como iba haciendo caer a uno por uno, dejando para el final a la vampiresa que la miraba cada vez con más resentimiento y odio. Bella inmovilizo a su ultimo oponente antes de llegar a donde la otra, la vampiresa sonrió sin miedo, dejando a relucir el más puro odio y deseo de venganza, en su mente bailaba la imagen de un pequeño no mayor a 14 años con una sonrisa, que la veía con amor.

-había infringido las leyes Karla, no se supo controlar y pago por tu pecado – le decía Bella mientras se acercaba mas a Karla, quien empezó a gruñir.

-te quiero muerta, y lo haré, te juro que te voy a matar – Bella sonrió.

-te deseo suerte. Anda, te doy ventaja.

-que te crees! – dijo simplemente Karla antes de saltarle a Isabella, entre en pánico temiendo que le pudiera llegar a hacer alguna clase de daño y Salí de entre las sombras para detenerla. Lo hice de un golpe seco que hizo que Karla saliera volando hasta la pared, donde se estrello escandalosamente. Karla se levanto de un santo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos, supongo que estoy en los barrios bajo en cuestión vampírica, todos tenían sus problemas, hasta los de mi especie. Llego hacia mi casi en un parpadeo dejándome inmóvil con lo que intuí era su don, no podía moverme, mis ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Bella, ella aun estaba parada donde mismo, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido, supuse que porque se dio cuenta que no estaba paliando con un vampiro normal, el don de Karla la hacía peligrosa y sin sus dones Bella caería más rápido que una mosca, aun así ella permaneció tiesa, sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, neutral ante la amenaza de muerte que esta vampiro le había regalado y ante mi llegada improvisto, revolví la mente de Karla buscando cualquier tipo de debilidad que tuviera y entonces lo vi, el chico, Gus, el hijo que Bella le había arrebatado.

-karla – la llame, la vampiro llego a mí y me acaricio la mejilla

-eres guapo – dijo antes de darme un golpee que hizo que repitiera lo que yo le había hecho segundos antes,- por eso he desagrada mucho la idea de tener que matarte – agrego, Bella reacciono poniéndose frente a mí, cuadrándose como si quisiera defenderme en verdad. Sonreí mentalmente a la pequeña posibilidad que tenia para conquistarla.

-se lo mucho que te agrada el sufrimiento Karla – dijo Bella – pero no te deseo lo que podría hacerte si le pones una mano encima a este hombre – su comentario me hizo reír pero tosí para disimularlo, Bella volteo a verme con una ceja alzada. – no empieces Cullen, solo te lo debo, me salvaste una vez, recuerdas?

-me encanta estar aquí viéndolos compartir sus memorias, no me malentiendan chicos, pero eso no evita mis ganas de verte siendo aserrín – le dijo a Bella haciéndola tomar toda su atención.

- entonces que te detiene a hacerlo? Te dije que te daría ventaja no? Es lo que estoy haciendo. Aprovéchala antes de que pierda mis estribos.

-si dejaras de ser un segundo la perra creída que eres te darías cuenta que la única que necesita algo de "ventaja" eres tu – dijo Karla poniéndose recta.

A pesar de eso el primer golpe lo dio Karla, lo que hizo que Bella comenzara su ataque, parecía incluso estarse divirtiendo. Los puñetazos y patadas faltaron, ambas se movían tan rápido que incluso con mi visión mejorada apenas y lo notaba, Isabella aparecía y desaparecía tan rápido como si se pudiera tele trasportar, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin fijarse de la magnitud de las heridas de Karla, pero porque tendría Bella que preocuparse de la integridad física de la persona que la amenazo de muerte? Me reí ante mi propio pensamiento. Un segundo después un tronido seco me dejo volver a moverme, y en ese momento descubrí que la cabeza de Karla estaba a un metro de distancia de su cuerpo, Bella se acerco lentamente a ella, como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas y de un rápido rasguño hizo que el cuerpo ardiera en llamas consumiéndose tan rápido que me costó trabajo darme cuenta en el momento que desapareció y reapareció hecho las más finas cenizas. Isabellla respiro profundo y callo rendida desmoronándose en el acto. Desesperado corrí hacia ella, deteniéndola como si fuera la cosa más frágil del maldito mundo. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y su grisácea piel parecía perder a cada segundo la vida de su habitante. Me note a mi mismo como en un sueño, en un estado somnoliente rogándole a bella que se quedara a mi lado de una manera casi perturbadora.

Cuando creí que iba a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, haciendo que el tuene polvo regresara para formar su hermosa figura de nuevo. Casi canto alabanzas al cielo! Me quede a su lado intentando no moverla hasta que su cuerpo terminara de sanar. Cuando término y su piel recuperaba el poco color que tenía volteo para verme con una sonrisa cansada.

-para ser una persona tan pomo importante en tu vida te esfuerzas mucho en mantenerme viva – dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**se completamente bien que el nombre de mi fic no es bueno :( así que apreciaría una ayudita! que tal si me dicen un mejor nombre? no se, algo que si le llegue de lleno a lo que he escrito. pero como dije antes, soy pesimisima para los nombres, si algún día llego a tener hijos los inocentes tendrán un nombre espantoso y común y me odiaran por toda su vida! aprecio esos comentarios constructivos! también crees que este mal el summary? enserio aprecio los reviews! porque me divierto haciendo la historia y no pienso en esos pequeños he importaintisimos detalles!**

**espero reviews y que les haya gustado el capitulo! **

**que les parece: cerca di felicità. como nombre? (en busca de la felicidad) ven lo mala que soy para los nombres! aahhh! así que se los dejo a ustedes! que tal he! o en su defecto asi lo dejo! ya si lo quieren leer o no ellos se lo pierden! (no soy tan egocéntrica! se los juro, solo que me hace perder los pocos estribos que tengo el buscar un nombre!)**

**oxox **

**espero reviews! **

**estoy viendo "welcome to the rileys" a ver que tal esta, a lo mejor la recomiendo. ya la vieron?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

_**Bella Pov**_

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fueron uno ojos dorados viéndome con ansias, parpadee para adaptar mi vista a el nuevo entorno completamente iluminado.

-Bella! Gracias a dios! – este era mi padre, el mismo que creyó que podía morir atropellada por un auto, así que, que estuviera volviéndose loco por mi sobreesfuerzo tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Me cogió de los hombros y me abrazo tan fuerte que mi cuerpo de por si magullado grito piedad. Hice una mueca y Edward lo aparto.

-suéltala, la estas lastimando – Charlie gruño.

-no me vas a decir cómo cuidar a mi hija – reprocho mi padre, Edward sonrió de mala gana, estos se traían una pelea desde antes de que yo despertara, podía intuirlo.

-pues tal vez sería una mejor forma de cómo lo haces! – gruño Edward en respuesta, mi padre se enderezó para verlo a los ojos. No tenía la fuerza para soportar eso y Carlisle lo noto enseguida.

-chicos, ahora no. – Volteo a verme – Bella… como te sientes?- moví un poco mis manos, odiaba cuando pasaba esto, aunque sanarse es parte de ser vampiro jamás me gusto, mi cuerpo de granito adiamantado no es precisamente fácil de sanar, y me gasta la poca energía que me quedaba, además de darme una sed del demonio.

-sedienta – mi padre sonrió y Carlisle se puso recto, supongo que no le gusta lo que cazo.

-hija yo…- comenzó mi padre con voz arrepentida.

-sí, que la culpa te carcoma! – le grite a Charlie, el sonrió.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta. – me sonrió.

-y ni así me los sueltas! – grite causándome dolor, no me sorprendería si se me cayera un dedo.

-Bella, si puedes quedarte quieta. Tu cuerpo aun esta sanando – dijo Edward. Lo vi unos segundos intentando encontrar algo ingenioso y maloso que gritarle, pero no encontré nada, y no lo hice porque sus tiernos ojos dorados me veían de una manera extraña, un dolor en mi pecho me sobresalto y deje de verlo.

-claro – solo le dije y voltee mi mirada hacia arriba, intentando quedarme quieta.

-tú misma te lo buscaste, así que no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada – me dijo mi queridísimo padre.

-casi me matan y así es como me recibes de vuelta? Cada día te quiero mas! – le dije con sarcasmo, el rodo los ojos – te juro Charlie que si no fueras mi padre ahora mismo estarías quemado y enterrado bajo el océano pacifico!

-que bonita forma de demostrarme tu amor – dijo este.

-y la tuya es mejor?! – Dije con sarcasmo – devuélvemelos! – le grite, ya no eran ni siquiera un ruego.

-para que sigas haciendo esto? Ni creas. – suspire resignada y el también lo hizo, su voz cambio – Bella, lo siento, de verdad… pero es que no se… no sé cómo hacerle para que lo dejes!

-pues consiguiendo que me mate no es la forma – le asegure.

-es que no se puede ser tierno contigo?! – dijo desesperado

-a eso le llamas tierno! Charlie por…

-Charles – dijo Carlisle – no creo que este sea el momento – mi padre lo volteo a ver y yo sonreí en victoria. Luego Carlisle me volteo a ver a mi. – te encanta, cierto? – dijo rediciéndose a mis constantes peleas con mi padre, el estaba leyendo mi mente y yo no podía evitarlo. Pero aun así sonreí y asentí en su dirección, pelear con Charlie era entretenido, y aunque a veces molesto me despejaba la mente.

Esperamos unas horas hasta que mi cuerpo se restauro por completo, cuando estaba listo me sentía cansada, sedienta y de mal humor.

-Bella? – dijo Charlie mientras entraba a mi habitación. Nos habíamos ido de casa de los Cullen porque según Charlie era abuso de confianza, en realidad solo era él y sus problemas de adaptación. Tal vez deba convivir un poco mas con alguien de su misma especie de vez en cuando. – me podrías decir que fue lo que recordaste – ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no me hubiera preguntado eso antes.

-nada demasiado interesante. Mama se empeño en ocultarlo bien – le dije entrando a mi habitación.

-entonces no recordaste nada?

-si lo hice. Pero nada que tuviera que ver conmigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Más bien con mama – sonreí – se lo tenia muy escondidito – este me vio con cara de pánico.

-que fue lo que…

-pregúntaselo a ella – dije desafiante – según expertos un hijo no pude ser involucrado en posibles peleas maritales. Ahora Charlie, me encantaría estar en paz en mi habitación. Hasta otro día.

-quedras decir hasta mañana – dijo este saliendo de su ensonamiento

-no, mañana no pienso salir de aquí, tal vez ni pasado. Y no se te ocurra perturbarme – agregue azotando la puerta. Escuche un gruñido y sonreí.

Por la noche un ruido foraño me hizo salir de mi estado somnoliento para asomarme a la ventana. Edward estaba parado en la rama más grande del sauce que tenia fuera de mi ventana. Me sonrió y le abrí la ventana.

-que haces aquí? – pregunte no queriendo hacer pelea.

-quería saber si estabas bien – dijo simplemente, dándose solito el pase a mi habitación. Suspire resignada y me senté en mi cama, dándole indicaciones de que tomara haciendo el también. – no creo que sea una buena idea. Charlie podría oír.

-así como oyó que entraste a la casa? – pregunte sonriendo. El también sonrió. – no te preocupes Dracula, Charlie está dormido – sus ojos se abrieron y rio un poco. – es la misma reacción que yo tuve cuando me entere de su desafortunado desorden – eso hizo que Cullen riera más alto. – Tampoco exageres, no creo que tenga el sueño tan pesado – esta vez reí junto con él.

- me alegra saber que estas bien – dijo este con tono melancólico.

- y a mí me alegra saber que soy lo suficientemente importante en tu vida como para que salvaras mi vida – sonreí – dos veces.

-no es nada – dijo viéndome a los ojos, mi mano malcriada tomo la suya y mi sorprendí diciendo algo que jamás creí que le diría a Edward Cullen.

-me gustas – el chico se quedo en shock, yo hice algo parecido, solo que con más intensidad. Buscaba en mi misma cual fue la parte que dijo tal descares! Como era posible que dijera algo que no sentía, porque no lo sentía… o sí? _Gracias a el demonio yo soy la única maldita sensata de por aquí _ dijo Stessa _ si no te gustara tú crees que lo hubieras aguantado con todos los dolores de culo que te hizo pasar?_ Así que esa es mi pregunta existencial? La manera en la que me trababa solo estaba cerrando el trato que su belleza había firmado, su resplandor me había hecho caer a sus pies incluso antes de lo que me imaginaba, todas esas tardes en las que me encontraba pensando una manera de alejarme de él lo único que estaba logrando es que se me clavara mas a mi subconsciente, quien siendo más inteligente que yo supo enseguida lo que estaba pasando. El chico me gustaba desde que me dio esa patada voladora… no, no es cierto, el no me dio ninguna patada, no estaría coleando en este momento si hubiera sido así. Pero es mi forma de decirlo, se atravesó en mi camino haciendo que lo odiara, pero lo único que había logrado fue todo lo contrario _eso pequeña, ahora solo esperamos a que no te rompa el corazón, porque si lo hace no seré buena con el _sonreí ante el comentario de Stessa y luego me dejo sola esperando la reacción de Edward. Arrebate mi mano de la suya y eso lo hizo despertar, me volteo a ver a los ojos con una intensidad que más bien hubiera podido incendiar Grecia y luego me sonrió, haciendo al sol el menor astro luminoso del espacio.

-tú haces más que gustarme – respondió y mi corazón inerte cobro vida (imaginariamente) haciéndome caer en sus brazos deseando su olor y su compañía.

Al final del día mi mundo estaba patas para arriba y yo no podía estar mas agradecía con eso, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía nada por nadie que ni siquiera podía recordarlo, la última vez que tuve un amorío fue con Felix, lo cual no termino muy bien… aunque después volvimos a ser los buenos amigos que éramos, pero jamás volvió a ser totalmente como antes, a veces mi arrepiento de haberlo intentado siquiera, estaba mejor riéndome de sus comentarios racistas y su deseo por sangre nazi (aunque para ese entonces aun ni existía… o bueno, lo hacía, pero porque él lo invento, no es necesario ser vidente para saber por dónde caminan las cosas por los rumbos humanos) me reí de los viejos tiempos y me acorruque en el pecho de Edward haciéndolo besar mi frente. La noche paso rápido a su lado y el salió por la ventana antes de que Charlie se despertara. Yo también lo hice pero a diferencia de el que volvía a su casa para ir a la escuela yo iba de caza, alejándome de Seattle por si las moscas, terminare odiando esa ciudad. Aunque tal vez algún día compre un departamento en Escala solo para darme el maldito gusto. Termine de nuevo en Vancouver haciendo desaparecer a dos o tres personas antes de acabar con mi sed y regresar a encerrarme en mi habitación fingiendo molestias post traumáticas.

* * *

**que tal? les gusto?**

**he? soy la única que piensa que hay carencia de actualizaciones? hace unos dias que nadie sube nada! estoy revisando la pg como a el refri! cada cinco segundos aunque se que no hay nada nuevo! eso es extresante! hasta tuve que buscar por otros lares! pero encontre fic de mortal instruments muy buenos! asi que hay que darle buena cara al mal tiempo de vez en cuando. **

**quiero un apartamento en escala! **

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Ha pasado más de una semana desde mi penosa casi muerte y aun me seguía negando a salir, tampoco he cazando desde ese entonces, estaba cumpliendo otra de las reglas de Charlie, sin querer queriendo. Una semana sin cazar. Mis ojos estaban tan negros como solo ellos podían. Edward seguía visitándome seguido, y a pesar de mi berrinche me hacia el día o bueno, noche más emotivo.

-sabes que vas a tener que salir tarde o temprano – me dijo Charlie sin atreverse a abrir la puerta. No había querido hablar con él, era mi boto de silencio e iba a conseguir algo con el, si no era mis malditos dones era la verdad que Renne me ocultaba. También me había negado a hablar con ella desde que le dije que me dijera que era eso que tanto me ocultaba y con que motivo lo hacía, se quedo en silencio y le colgué. No conteste y Charlie se fue.

Deje de respirar, en ese momento era mi única diversión, y ni siquiera era divertido, así de mal estaba.

Jacob había intentado "animarme" o lo que sea, pero no lo logro y después de el tercer día se rindió y solo pasaba a ver si de pura casualidad ya estaba de mejor humor, lo cual no pasaba.

Ese día, después de que Edward se fue me levante y tome una ducha, no es como si la necesitara, no sudo ni desecho nada, así que solo era por costumbre humana, y porque mi cabello se estaba secando. Recogí un poco mi habitación y decidí ver la tele, sin Charlie en casa podía hacer de las mías y seguir fingiéndome molesta cuando el llegara, no, cual fingiéndome, estaba molesta! Tolerar más de dos siglos con la restricción de mi madre hacia mis propios recuerdos llegaba a hartar como el demonio! Y no pensaba rendirme, ya no más.

Me sobresalte al sentir una presencia fuera de mi casa, trate de visualizarla pero luego recordé que no tenía mis dones y suspire, tener que hacer las cosas a lo humano no era lindo a veces. Me asome tratando de encontrar dicha presencia pero parecía haberse esfumado, volví a suspirar, estúpidas costumbres humanas! Me senté en el comedor y vi por la ventana, eso me recordaba a los primeros días que pase aquí. La presencia regreso y volví a fijarme y de nuevo no había nada. Me estaba volviendo loca! Tocaron la puerta y juro por dios que hace más de 200 años que no me sobresaltaba como lo hice hoy. Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, el chico rubio que menos esperaba estaba parado justo en la entrada, sonreí.

-Niklaus! – dije abrazándolo, este sonrió y me pidió el pase, el cual le di sin pensármela.

-pasaba poro el vecindario, y recordé que por aquí tenía un conocido – sonrió y lo yo le correspondió.

-te dije que podías pasar cada que quisieras – sonreí – y es la primera vez que vienes.

-eso es porque… - luego me vio a los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció – quien ahora no se está alimentando como se debe?

- así que tu vida se volvió así de aburrida? - pregunte y él se rio.

-algo así – levanto mi cara obligándome a verlo a los ojos – vamos a cazar? –pregunto y yo negué.

-estoy en voto de ayuno hasta que mis padres se decidan a dejarme vivir mi propia vida

-no creo que les preocupe que mueras por eso

-no soy suicida, no como tú. Además creo que jamás he escuchado de ningún vampiro que haya muerto de hambre

-eso es porque eréis muy joven – me reí

-eso lo dice el vampiro milenario?

-exactamente – luego pareció olfatearme – hueles a vampiro – dijo muy serio.

-eso es porque lo soy – el me vio como si no estuviera bromeando – hice amigos – le dije. – porque estoy teniendo la misma conversación que tuve con mi padre? – Klaus no me contesto, se paro y comenzó a olfatear

- te están siguiendo – me quede seria y también olfatee, pero no note nada extraño.

-de que hablas? – pregunte algo alterada.

-nos vemos luego – dijo saliendo y desapareciendo.

Ok, eso fue raro, vi hacia donde se fue unos segundo y luego cerré la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación.

-estoy completamente seguro de que es una mala idea – escuche decir a Charlie así que me asome dudando de su cordura, o tal vez de la mía propia, porque no había escuchado a nadie entrar. Después de unos minutos en silencio Charlie se fue a su habitación. Si completamente es mi maldita cordura la que está perdiendo el juego! Eso del reclutamiento no es para mí, no lo es, además tenía que alimentarme, y tenía que salir de esta casa antes de que me volviera realmente loca y terminara haciendo cosas que para nada me harían feliz en un futuro, ser inmortal y no tener a nadie es lo peor que te puede pasar… la imagen de Klaus vino a mi mente en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza y la sacudí sintiendo un dolor extraño en el pecho, de nuevo me tire en mi cama pensando en cómo me iba a librar de todo esto, de los remordimientos, de los recuerdos robados, de mi recién descubierto miedo a la soledad, de mi raro comportamiento y de la presencia que no me a dejado sola ni por un segundo en todo el día.

De la nada sentí una desesperación que jamás había sentido, era como ansias de hacer algo, de repente quise correr, o volar, o transportarme, solo quería alejarme de cualquier lugar, como desaparecer, irme lejos… cuando menos lo pensé el desdoblamiento llego a mí como un dulce y oscuro remedio. Me vi a mi misma tirada en la cama, como durmiendo aun cuando eso era imposible. Si negaba a mi cuerpo salir de casa mi alma no cumplía las mismas reglas, y aun con el don robado me deje llevar, tenía algo de tiempo usando el don sin que mi cuerpo lo resintiera. Desde la pelea había descubierto que podía usar uno que otro de mis dones con un precio físico, claro, pero algo era algo y si Charlie se negaba a dármelos por las buenas no me quedaba más que esto. Tan desesperada estaba? Si, si lo estaba, y mucho, tanto que arriesgo mi integridad con tal de poder usar un solo maldito don, no podía vivir así, no de ese modo, es como andar desnuda, vulnerable y ya no lo soportaba, no podía más!

* * *

**un poco mas de misterioo...**

**pero bueno, yo también estará harta si me ocultaran cosas y aparte me quitaran mis dones (si tuviera) **

**respecto a los dones de los Swan.**

**supongo que la mas fácil de explicar es el donde Renne. ella controla la mente así de fácil, todo respecto a ella te puede quitar recuerdos, poner recuerdos, himnosis... todo eso**

**Charlie es un poquito mas complicado. el controla lo contrario que Renne, como tu cuerpo, tus habitilades, pero a diferencia de Renne el no puede robar la identidad osea, te puede quitar tu movilidad, pero no puede decirte como actuar, o como pensar, o como ser. cosas así, no se como explicarme. **

**y pues Bella tiene su escudo, pero aparte copia dones, asi que tiene muchos. y Charlie se los quito todos, TODOS! **

**te sirvió mi penosa explicación? **

**gracias por leer!**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

El desdoblamiento es relajante, sentir que flotas en una forma indefinida hacia cualquier lado, una melodía me acompañaba y no estaba en ningún sitio, no del mundo, ni del inframundo, ni en el paraíso, y eso era bueno, era no estar en ningún lado y no pensar en nada más que en la flameante voz de Florence que gritaba entre graves y agudos, mi alma descanso de una manera que casi no me importaría lo que pasara con el cuerpo que deje a años luz de mi.

_It's the only way i can escape, _

_it seems a heavy choice to make,_

_Now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me _

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed…_

_Never let me go_

_And the crushes are heaven for a sinner like me _

Sentí el jalón antes de darme cuenta que mi cuerpo me llamaba y que me jalaba de regreso a él, casi gruñí, no, más bien gruñí, y lo hice justo cuando desperté

-esto es todo Bella – dijo Charlie entre enojado y preocupado? Parpadee para después verlo a él, a Carlisle y a Edward en mi habitación con cara de funeral. Que demonios les pasaba? – ya, no puedo más, tu ganas. Mañana te regresas con Renne! – dijo derrotado. Que? Con tan poco gano? Además… mi guerra no era para eso, yo solo quería explicaciones, por lo menos una sola, no irme con mama, bueno, sí que quería irme con mama, pero ya no… no sé, mi vida aquí se había vuelto interesante, tenía hasta amigos! Me refiero a los lobos, no a los Cullen, con ellos aun no estaba del todo bien, bueno, además de Edward.

-porque? – dije poniéndome de pie, buscando en las miradas de Carlisle y Edward la razón por el quiebre de mi padre.

-no es lo que querías? – pregunto excluyente.

-no! Bueno si… no! – sacudí la cabeza – que fue lo que te hizo cambiar así? – pregunte seria. Aun sin entender

-que me hizo…- parecía desesperado – llevabas tres días sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido!

-duraste tres días sin ver siquiera si estaba? Valla Charlie cada día me convences más de lo mala padre que eres! Que sería si tuvieras hijos humanos! – agregue horrorizada, ellos no parecían estar de humor para bromas.

- y luego llegue y te vi allí tirada! Sin moverte, sin abrir los ojos… parecías muerta! – me reí. – no veo la parte graciosa jovencita!

- yo sí. Se le llama desdoblamiento Charlie, es un don. Además, como si pudiera morir! – dije saliendo de mi habitación he ignorando a todos los demás – yo no voy a ningún lado – declare antes de salir de la casa por algo para cazar.

Regrese a casa con la barriga llena, los ojos carmesís y mi sonrisa de lado a lado, la diferencia que hace estar bien alimentado! Ahora entiendo porque Klaus se quería matar cuando no lo estaba. Me permití pensar en el, a que se refería con que me seguían? Ningún vampiro me podría seguir sin darme cuenta… a menos de que no fuera un vampiro, a menos de que fuera… sacudí mi cabeza ante la ridícula idea que cruzaba mi cabeza, yo no podía ver entes sin uno de mis dones… así que a menos de que este fuera exageradamente fuerte, yo no tendría porque sentirlo.

Cuando entre a casa Charlie me estaba esperando sentado en la cocina, esto era nuevo! Camine resignada hacia él quien no cambio de postura y luego me aventó un periódico que saco de la nada, me le quede viendo esperando una respuesta para su comportamiento y el solo me señalo con la barbilla el periódico que acababa de lanzar, me encogí de hombros y comencé a leerlo. Cuando termine lo volví a poner en la mesa, me senté a su lado y lo vi directo a los ojos.

-y crees que fui yo – fue lo único que le dije deduciendo de por más que su comportamiento se debía a que él creía que las muertes que el periódico mentaban eran nada menos que mi culpa, casi sonrió hacia la reputación que me había creado. – se esconderme mejor que esto Charlie, además si te prometí que cazaría lejos es porque lo voy a cumplir, y lo he cumplido si me lo preguntas…

-Entonces búscalo – dijo muy serio levantándose – y has lo tuyo – eso era un permiso para matar?

-porque se volvió tan personal? – pregunte parándome y yendo a su lado. Su cara reflejaba tristeza y eso me desespero – que paso? – el agacho la cabeza.

- recuerdas a Harry Clearwater? – pregunto con voz cansada y triste.

-si… bueno algo, es tu amigo… o algo así. Que con él? – se me quedo viendo por un largo tiempo.

-era

-que?

-que lo era, era mi amigo… fue víctima de el imbécil que anda… - su voz salía en entrecortados gruñidos de rabia, lo abrace fuerte, jamás había visto así a mi padre, eso es lo que pasa cuando eres amigo de un humano, ellos mueren. Pero yo ya no podía decir nada, ahora yo también tenía humanos que me importaban, gracias a mis padres. Parecería que apoyan mi casi inminente sufrimiento! – Tenía dos hijos – dijo cuando consiguió calmarse – dejo una familia… el más chico tiene 14 y el ahora – se atraganto. El timbre sonó y fui a abrir, dejando a un derrotado Charlie sentado en el sofá.

Cuando abrí Carlisle estaba sonriendo en la entrada, en sus ojos se veía el mismo cansancio que en los de mi padre. Edward y Emmett venían con él.

-que los trae por acá? – pregunte sonriendo. No respondieron. – Pasen – dije abandonando todo intento de parecer agradable. Ellos lo hicieron y Carliele se fue directo con mi padre, lo tomo del hombro y comenzó un monologo sobre la vida y la muerte digno de un párroco. – ustedes vinieron simplemente a dar apoyo moral? – pregunte tratando de quitarles el duro gesto a los hermanos Cullen. No contestaron – ustedes también creen que fui yo la de los ataques no? – dije resignándome, a veces mi fama no me agrada tanto, menos cuando Edward es el que me ve con gesto tan duro. – pues no fui yo – lo dije, voltee a ver a mi padre y luego salir de la casa pitando de rabia, no hago nada y se me culpa igual! Además, porque creen que pude haber sido yo? Digo, que no saben que yo mato a los que se exponen así? Sería una total hipócrita si matara a lo que hacen eso. dejar un rastro tan marcado, eso solo lo aria o un neonato o alguien que pide a gritos que lo encuentren y creo que es lo segundo.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la reserva, quería ver por mi misma los estragos que estaba haciendo quien quiera que fuera, porque atacar solo a la reserva?

-Bella? – la voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos. y me anuncio que ya había llegado a la reserva. – que haces aquí? – parecía triste, que estaba haciendo tan alejado de su recinto?

-Charlie me dijo lo de Harry – le dije llegando a su lado – quise venir a dar mi pésame – el sonrió con desconfianza.- también se que anda uno de los míos suelto por aquí y quiero atraparlo y matarlo – haría lo que Charlie quería, lo mataría.

-no necesitamos tu ayuda, la manada esta en eso – dijo seguro y le sonreí con burla.

-pues después de cuatro desapariciones y dos muertes no creo que lo estén haciendo tan bien. Tenme fe Jake, llevo haciendo esto toda mi existencia. – era verdad, el periódico anunciaba cuatro desapariciones, los cuales ya deben estar muertos y dos muertes declaradas, entre ellas la de Harry.

Jacob no dijo nada pero me encamino hasta la casa de los Claerwater, donde el funeral se estaba llevando a cabo. Los nativos americanos sí que eran estrictos en sus rituales! La "celebración" si, porque celebraban la muerte… o bueno, eso entendí…

-Bella – dijo Sam dándome el pase. El también parecía triste y cansado.

-Sam – lo salude y luego lo abrace el me correspondió sin decir nada. – lamento mucho esto. Pero te juro que no va a quedar impune, no mientras yo esté por aquí – el me sonrió, con su sonrisa cansada y sus ojos reflejando tristeza. – ellos deben ser sus hijos – deje apuntando a los dos chicos con cara derrotada y desesperada viendo el ataúd como si fuera la peor de las maldiciones.

-son tan jóvenes – dijo con pesar. – Y ella es Sue, su esposa – dijo señalándome a una mujer de rasgos fuertes y marcados asentí y comencé a caminar hacia ellos, Sam me detuvo. – que haces? – lo vi confundida.

- ir a dar mi pésame?

- no puedes pasar – eso me recordó la vez que lo conocí.

- porque no? – pregunte confundida, sabia sobre sus costumbres lo mismo que sabía sobre historia Argentina, nada!

- es un recinto sagrado, no podemos pasar de allí – señalo una especie de escalón hecho de algunas hiervas y polvos – el alma se descarriaría si eso pasara – termino. Le sonreí. No hay nada más falso que eso!

Una ola de calor se apodero de mi cuerpo y el cosquilleo lo recorrió tan rápido que sentí vértigo. Cuando abrí los ojos la cara de Sam estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y ya no estaba más dentro de la casa.

-me sacaste – le dije revolviéndome para bajar de sus brazos, el me dejo en el piso.

- creí que habías perdido el control, debiste ver tu cara! Me sorprendió que no te movieras – yo sonreí ante el reconocimiento y me contuve de saltar de felicidad

-Charlie me los devolvió! – grite haciendo que este se tensara y que Jared y Jacob llegaran enseguida poniéndose en guardia, me acorralaron! Después llegaron otros a los que no conocía pero por su olor podía jurar que eran lobos. – nuevos miembros de la manada? – les dije sin prestar atención a su patético intento de detenerme, o bueno según ellos, porque yo ni tenía intención de hacer nada! Estaba feliz, más que feliz, eufórica! Tenía mis dones de vuelta! Temblé ante la descarga de poder que eso significaba, bueno, tal vez debo volver a acostumbrarme. – tranquilos chicos! – dije poniendo mis manos arriba – estoy feliz, no lo pueden ver? Porque atacaría a alguien estando feliz? – mi voz pareció tranquilizarlos.

- que paso? – pregunto Sam interesado.

-me devolvió mis dones! No es eso genial!

- si tu lo dices…

- chicos, no pueden estar haciendo tanto ruido… - la frase se corto cuando me vio. La mujer a la que identifique como Sue había salido a calmar el alboroto. Me pare recta viéndola y me acerque a ella. – eres la hija de Charlie. – aseguro con miedo en sus ojos. Aceptan a Charlie pero no a mi? – que te trae por aquí? – pregunto con valentía.

- yo…

-mama están a punto de… - la hija de Harry entro en escena. Pero al parecer también olvido sus diálogos en cuento me vio. – Que haces aquí – dijo viéndome con enojo. Voltee a ver a Sam en busca de ayuda. No estaba enterada de que fuera tan conocida.

-vine a…

-vete – amenazo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero que… - que te largues! Vete! – alce las cejas en un intento de entender que estaba pasando. Sus temblores aumentaron de intensidad y Sam la tomo en los brazos dirigiéndose hacia el bosque a toda marcha. Jacob vino hacia mí y me jalo lejos de ahí. Aun no terminaba de digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

- lo siento, estaba alterada, debes entenderla, a su padre lo mato un vampiro – dijo Jacob tratando de excusarla.

- pues si pero yo no fui! – voltee hacia donde se habían ido – que fue lo que le paso? – pregunte interesada.

- entro en fase – dijo el también medio confundido.

- y que tiene eso? Porque los dejo a todos tan estupefactos?

- porque es mujer..

- machismo? – me carcajee, este me vio enarcando las cejas.

- para nada. Pero.. Es la primera vez que pasa en una mujer. – dije aun sin siquiera creyéndoselo él. Voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Sue, a unos metros lejos de mi.

-a dónde vas? – dijo Jake intentando seguirme.

- a lo que vine – le dije transportándome hacia donde Sue, esta salto de la impresión y yo solo sonreí. Que bien se sentía poder usar mis dones! Los demás lobos gruñeron. – Perdón por asustarte – le dije bajando la cabeza. – vine a dar mis más sinceros pesasmes – le dije y luego saque mi cartera de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cuando termine de firmar le tendí el cheque. Ella se me quedo viendo como si creyera que estaba loca, le sonreí y volví a ofrecerle el cheque.

- que es esto? – pregunto.

- un pequeño obsequio de mi parte – le dije tomando su mano y depositando el cheque – el dinero siempre ayuda – agregue. Ella vio confundida el cheque y pego un gritito haciendo que sus ojos parecieran haber pedido su eje.

- pero esto es…

- muy poco? Podría darte más… yo solo… quiero ayudar…

- es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo! – chillo, Jacob y Jared rieron por su reacción y luego vieron el cheque, tuvieron una reacción peor que ella.

- que demonios! Saqueas bancos? – dijo Jake, parecía volver a ser mi amigo, y no el tipo que sufría por la muerte de uno de sus "hermanos".

- no precisamente. – le dije riendo – es honrado. – luego me dirigí de nuevo a Sue. – el cheque vence en quince días, ya sabes, por si me llegan a robar – me reí ante la idea, era más bien por si en mi inmensa torpeza los llegara a perder - y seguridad del banco. Como sea. De nuevo, lamento su perdida. – le dije y esta vez me dejo abrazarla. Luego volví a casa. ya ni me dejaron disfrutar de la recuperación de mis dones!

* * *

**y bueno, estoy aburrida, y cuando estoy aburrida subo capitulo. actualizo tanto y tan rápido que ya las he de tener aburridas.**

**casi pierdo mi celular! por segunda vez! soy tan torpe y descuidada! pero fue un buen día a pesar del infarto que me causo ese acontecimiento. después de encontrarlo (en la caja registradora de el super y que la cajera muy amablemente me ayudo a buscar) le di dinero a todos los que me pidieron! aquí en la calle hay muchísimos vagos y pobres niños que tienen malos padres y los ponen a pedir para dar lastima y poder mantener sus vicios. estúpida gente! como le hacen eso a sus hijos! y una señora me chuleo mi cabello (color caramelo cobrizo, tipo Esme) y otra mi monedero así que eso me hizo feliz. la estima ajena me hace feliz! y pues ya, las dejo. buena noche y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que subiré hasta el domingo.**

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Bella es feliz porque le devolvieron sus dones! **

**les gusto? **

_**casi se me olvida. paocc: de verdad te agradezco que leas mis fics, y me pone eufórica que te gusten! incluso "**__días de sol__**" que ni yo misma se que va a pasar con el! gracias por leer! y por los reviews! y todo eso, de verdad! intentare subir mas seguido de eso, pero ya veremos que pasa. GACIAS! **_

_**xoxo **_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

A pesar de las negaciones, Sue fue a cambiar el cheque. Charlie seguía deprimido por la muerte de su amigo y yo no podía estar más feliz con mis dones de vuelta.

Decidí volver a la escuela consciente de que habían pasado algunas (dos) semanas desde mi negativa a salir de mi habitación, pero feliz con mis dones de vuelta no había algo que me dijera Charlie a lo que me podía negar.

Las muertes continuaron, pero gracias a todo lo bueno ya no solo enfocadas en los quileutes ahora también cazaban fuera de la reserva lo que le incremento el trabajo a Charlie y lo hacía estar menos tiempo en casa, lo cual no podía más que agradecer.

Aun con todas esas muertes que estaban azotando el poblado a los jóvenes de Forks high school no les iban a impedir seguir con las planeaciones del baile y fue de lo primero que me percate el día que por fin regrese a la escuela. Edward y yo comenzamos a fingir amistad para no crear mayor escándalo de lo que ya estaba en la escuela y eso pareció sorprender a mis "amigos".

-es raro que Edward te hable – dijo despectivamente Laurent.

- a si? Porque? – pregunte aventando el tenedor con el que jugaba. La chica comenzaba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

-porque… - titubeo.

- no le hagas caso Bella – dijo Ángela – solo esta celosa – dijo quemando con la mirada a Lauren.

-como sea, a que no es guapo! – dijo Jessica – tienes tanta suerte! – agrego con hipocresía. Sentí la mente de Edward en la mía, habíamos comenzado a usar telepatía entre nosotros, no sé, los mensajes cariñosos y demasiados cursis para mi estilo no podían faltar. –_así que tienes suerte he?_ – se burlo, casi podía sentir su sonrisa torcida. –_Ya quisieras Cullen _– su carcajada casi insonora pero audible me hizo voltear a su mesa, yo también me reí con la cara que pusieron sus hermanos. –lo hemos perdido – susurro Emmett…

-entonces? – me pregunto Mike – Bella? – siguió cuando vio que no le estaba prestando atención.

-como? – pregunte. Este suspiro.

-decía que iríamos a comer a Port Angels, vienes? – que invitación tan informal.

-cuando?

-hoy– contesto distante, el tipo se estaba comportando así desde que me vio hoy en la mañana, supongo que es por mi renuencia hacia ser algo más que amigos con él. Pero no sé, solo digo.

-y llevas a tu amiguito – agrego Lauren, porque la tipa no entiende que no debería hablarme.

-cual amigo?

- a el chico de la reserva, el hermoso, bronceado y grandote chico de la reserva – dijo con ojos soñadores y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mi risa hizo que ella también riera y luego Jessica y Ángela se nos unieron.

- el chico que parece psicópata? El del tatuaje? – dijo Eric con una voz nada agradable.

- cuidado con lo que dices – le dije medio en broma.

- sí, cuidado – agrego Lauren – amenos de que quieras una paliza del psicópata

-veré que puedo hacer – les dije y ella sonrió.

Fue un almuerzo agradable y creo que ya hasta se estaban acostumbrando a mi ausencia de necesidad alimenticia. La ultima hora fue gimnasia, la clase que me toca con Alice, esperaba cero comentarios acerca de nada viendo de ella.

-hola hermana – dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras me ponía mis calcetas.

-no recuerdo haber tenido nunca hermanos, a menos de que mi madre también me lo haya ocultado, lo cual creo probable. – ella rodo los ojos ante mi monologo.

-sabes a lo que me refiero.

-no, no lo sé.

- vamos Bella! – Chillo – deja esa actitud! Como si no supiera lo que hay entre tu y mi hermano.

- así? Que hay? – intentaba desesperarla para que se fuera y me dejara en paz, pero su sonrisa jamás se fue de su cara.

- oh, tu sabes! – canto – los tortolitos! Ni siquiera trates de negarlo Isabella Swan, lo se!

- que quieres de mi Alice? – dije cansada.

- aparte de que aceptes tu relación con mi hermano? Nada, solo hablar.

- de que? Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que hablamos me llamaste perra y dijiste que jamás serias mi amiga. – su sonora risa hizo que me sobresaltara.

- jamás dije eso! – se fingió ofendida – dije casi todo lo contrario. Quiero ser tu amiga, y más ahora que seremos hermanas.

-porque seriamos hermanas? – la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego se paró de un salto, dio una vuelta estilo Ballet y se alejo sin decir nada. Me dejo pitando en el monte, pero por lo menos se había ido.

Al salir me tope con Edward, quien me arrastro asegurándose de que nadie nos viera a un claro cerca de la escuela, o bueno, cerca para nosotros. Me agarro en los brazos y se sumió en un profundo beso que, de ser humana me hubiera muerto por falta de oxigeno.

-te extrañaba – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- y yo a ti – sonrió.

- entonces? – dijo dándome otro beso – vas a admitir que si tienes suerte?

- no sé de que hablas – dije sonriendo sin soltar sus labios.

-has fingido demencia todo el día Belly, dejemos de fingirla – su voz seductora me hizo temblar pero justo cuando se intensifico él se separo.

- algún problema? – pregunte molesta.

- no quiero que sea así – dijo serio, de que hablaba?

- el que? – mi confundida voz lo hizo sonreír.

- ahora también finges inocencia? – dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-abstente de agresiones verbales Cullen y dime que te traes.- el suspiro.

- no quiero hacerlo así… no sin formalidades… - ahora lo entendía, mi caballero medieval.

- no me digas que eres vir…

- cállate – dijo volteando la cabeza. Casi sin poder evitarlo una carcajada salió de mi garganta, me tape la boca pero era demasiado tarde. Edward me vio colérico.

-perdóname… perdóname – dije entre carcajadas.

- estás segura de que tienes todos esos años que tanto presumes? Te sigues comportando como una adolescente estúpida – eso hizo que mi risa se esfumara.

-mide tus palabras.

- entonces contrólate – estaba completamente enojado y se le notaba en la cara, casi sentí vergüenza por mi "stupidda" actitud.

-es que es tan tierno y dulce! – dije con voz soñadora.

- te dije que…

-ya, no era broma, de verdad es tierno y dulce. – lo bese y el casi no lo acepta, pero al final lo hizo. – me perdonas?- el me vio renuente pero al final acepto. – olvidemos estos 45 segundos y empecemos de nuevo si? – dije demasiado cariñosa. El sonrió.

- en que estábamos? – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-en, tu dentro de mi – dije solo a ver si pegaba. El rodó los ojos. – ya, pues, haz lo tuyo, - dije separándome de él. El se acerco a mí y beso mi cabello.

-Isabella Swan, quieres ser formalmente mi novia? – dijo viéndome a los ojos.

- si – me acerque a su boca y lo bese. – ahora si podemos hacerlo? – el rodó sus ojos de nuevo y se alejo.

-creo que tienes una cita con tus amigos hoy, no? Y tienes que no olvidar llevar a el chico bronceado y grandote – se rió ante el comentario de Lauren.

-te falto lo "hermoso" – me burle.

-no, no llego a tanto. – me reí de su comentario y luego partimos, yo de camino a casa de Jessica y el con su familia.

Al llegar a el estacionamiento Alice me vio con cara acosadora y luego sonrió decidí ignorarla y me fui.

* * *

**no me sale lo romántico ni a palazos! no tienen que recordarmelo!**

**aun así espero que le haya gustado y me disculpo por mis expresiones poberinas (pueblerinas) pero siempre me han gustado y me dan risa... no se quien no las entienda o las identifique pero cualquier duda, no duden en hacérmela saber! **

**si, lo se, dije que el domingo subiría, pero ya que falta! dos horas?! así que decidí adelantarme un poco. **

**les gusto? que que piensan del comportamiento de Edward? y el de Bella?**

**reviews?**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

La comida fue todo un éxito, aunque siguen sospechando de mi supuesta "anorexia" creo que ya se acostumbraron y ya no dicen nada. Sam y Jacob terminaron aceptando ir con la condición de que yo invitara lo cual hice sin problemas, los ayudo a relajarse y a olvidar todos los problemas que estaban teniendo desde que ese vampiro que no deja rastro comenzó con sus matanzas. Estos dos comieron tanto que nadie pareció notar mi acostumbrada falta de apetito, me quito otro peso de encima ese día y de regreso a Froks Lauren no perdió oportunidad de hablar o más bien coquetear con Sam, quien solo se reía y le daba por su lado, estoy segura que esta noche tendrán de quien burlarse.

Llegando a casa llame a Edward diciéndole que no viniera, iría a casar y a seguir inútilmente buscando pistas de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo esto, pero no me alejaría mucho, algo me decía que no estaba lejos.

Sería fácil detectarlo con el don de Dimitri, pero simplemente no deja rastro, como si todas esas personas desagregaran solitas y luego se tiraran en lugares visibles solos!. Con un pueblo de tan poca gente si seguíamos así de quedarían sin pobladores y eso estaba volviendo loco a Charlie que a pesar de su don era el peor cazador del mundo! Buscar a humanos es fácil, solo sigues su olor, pero con vampiros que pueden llegar a tener dones no es lo mismo, y llega a ser nada divertido. Jamás había tenido tanto problema para buscar a alguien, y yo también estaba perdiendo mi ya de por si dudoso juicio.

Volví en a la casa sin ninguna pista nueva pero por lo menos bien alimentada.

-algo nuevo? – pregunto Charlie, ya había dejado de dormir y se dedicaba a tratar de ayudarme a buscar.

- se esfuma en el aire! – me queje con un suspiro desesperado.- no deja rastros, ni olores, ni siquiera recuerdos! – es un don que en algún tiempo se lo copie a un agricultor, la tierra guarda recuerdo de lo que pasa en ella y con su don él lo podía ver, hablar con la pared, aun lo loco que parezca, es posible.

Los días seguían pasando y los asesinatos terminaron extendiéndose por todo Washington, si seguimos así terminara llamando la atención de los Vulturis y no queríamos eso.

Iba caminado por el pasillo disfrutando de el primer día de completa soledad, de la nada Edward apareció arrinconándome contra los casilleros tan escandalosamente que más de tres curiosos se detuvieron para ver.

-que demonios Cullen! – grite desesperada tratando de quitármelo del encima sin levantar sospechas.

-estoy completamente harto – dijo en voz alta, me revolví tratando de buscar ayuda, ahora si se me había vuelto completamente loco!

-no, lo que estas es completamente loco! Suéltame! – volvió a dar otro empujón haciendo que los casilleros se quejaran ruidosamente y más gente nos vio. _–que demonios estas intentando hacer! Que nos echen de la escuela? Porque es lo único que vas a lograr! Suéltame ya! –_ dije en su mente, el solo sonrió y me giño el ojo.

- sí, estoy loco, pero por ti. Y harto de fingir maldita amistad – puso su mano en mi cabello y su antebrazo en mi cara y presiono de una manera tan sexy! Que no me importo en lo más mínimo las estupideces que estaba diciendo. - e tu dici la mia bella ragazza? essere la mia ragazza? – sonreí ante su malísimo acento, para ese entonces ya teníamos a la mitad de la escuela viéndonos con ojos soñadores.

-Ho la mia opzione bambino drammatico, forse? – conteste viendolo a los ojos, este sonrio y me beso.

- no la tienes – dijo y luego me soltó. Una enana pelinegra llego a nuestro lado con cara de furia.

-si ibas a hacer una escena por lo menos me hubieras dicho! Creí que te habías vuelto loco! – le reprocho a su hermano.

-no sé porque sigues preocupándote por eso – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa en la cara acercándose lentamente – si loco ya está. Deberías ver tu cara Bella! – el tipo se me declara frente a todos y sus hermanos automáticamente se creen mis amigos. Pero no importa, está feliz por la loca forma de Edward por hacerse notar.

En el almuerzo no me libre de las preguntas y comentarios de mis humanos amigos.

-no sabía que hablabas italiano! – dijo Eric casi eufórico.

- a que fue inesperado y tan romántico! – esa fue Ángela

- que tiene de romántico que te azoten contra los casilleros? – pregunto Jessica excluyente.

-deja tus celos Jess, te arrugaras! – se burlo Ángela y luego volvió a mi – de verdad! Fue tan lindo. – yo solo los veía y asentía.

-entonces de ahí tu collar – dijo Lauren haciendo callar a todos para voltearla a ver con interés.

-de que hablas? – pregunto Mike viéndola.

-del collar de Bella, sabía que en algún lado lo había visto… de donde lo sacaste? – pregunto abandonando sus pensamientos.

- fue una herencia – le dije sin más tratando de cambiar el tema, tal vez debí hacerle caso a Renne y no haberme puesto el collar de nuevo, pero me sentía tan bien con él en el cuello, recordándome quien era y quien aun soy, por mas versión miniatura seguía siendo el emblema de mi familia.

-pero si es de la realeza italiana! No me digas que… - la chica se cayó y me vio con nuevos ojos, estaba más que en problemas! Ahora tenía siete pares de ojos que me veían impresionados. – Vulturi – porque los humanos sabían de ellos? Que no podían despabilar de vez en cuando y dejar su maldito orgullo lejos! Eso me hizo extrañarlos más!

- si… yo… - me pare sin decir nada y me largué de allí dejándolos sacar sus propias conclusiones. También podía borrar sus recuerdos, pero después de todo lo que me ha torturado mi madre quitándomelos no voy a hacer lo mismo con nadie a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario.

* * *

**que tal? mi italiano se reduce que google translate y una que otra clase pagada por mi madre con la esperanza de que su hija se superara, lo cual no paso, ni pasara... **

**así que, si quieren saber que le dijo Edward a Bella, ahí esta google que nunca falla. no, es broma. Edward le pregunta a Bella que si quiere ser su novia, y ella le pregunta que si tiene opción. **

**les gusto?**

**reviews?**

**oxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Aun seguimos en las mismas, aun con su mismo comportamiento. Ya lo hizo evidente frente a todo el alumnado y ni así puedo meterlo a mi cama! Que le falta!

-voy a llevarte a mi casa mañana – dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Subí mi cabeza que estaba recostada en su pecho para poder verle la cara, necesitaba saber en que material enfermizo estaba pensando ahora.

-como para que?

-hacerte oficial…

-Edward… Edward por el amor de todos los dioses! Que jamás te quedas conforme! Que vas a hacer? Pedirle a Charlie su autorización para que salgamos a pasear al parque?

- esas eran mis costumbres, mi educación, no me vas a hacer cambiarla…

-ahora veo la razón de tu carecía de vida amorosa!

-entonces no lo aceptas? – suspire. Yo era más vieja que él y no estaba con estos choros! Que demonios le pasa al tipo!

-tengo opción? – alce mi ceja, el negó y suspire resignada – entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa…

-lleva a Charlie – lo vi esperando a que dijera que estaba bromeando, cuando no lo hizo azote mi cabeza de vuelta a su pecho. Que iba a hacer con él! – quererme? – dijo leyendo mis pensamientos. Me dieron ganas de llorar por mi desafortunado amorío. Porque no encontraba a alguien normal!

Refunfuñando subí a su auto, Charlie ya estaba en casa de los Cullen, gracias al cielo no le tuve que decir nada y el fue solito, el destino estaba de lado total de mi maniático novio obsesivo.

-aun no entiendo cuál es tu cometido… "hacerlo formal"… ni que nos fuéramos a casar… - seguí refunfuñando todo el camino, el solo sonreía. Pues claro! Se estaba saliendo con la suya!

-Bella y yo queríamos darles una noticia – dijo apenas entramos, mi padre volteo a verme de una manera tan… mala… no tenía idea que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero nada cuerdo si era.

- cual hijo? – pregunto Carlisle viendo a Edward, yo suspire y Alice soltó un gritito, pero se tapo la boca cuando el resto de la familia la vio como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-ella acepto ser mi novia – dijo feliz… cuántos años tienes Edward! Cuantos! Puedo darme un tiro ya? si hubiera podido en estos momentos estaría no roja, lo que le sigue! Carlisle, Esme y Charlie se vieron entre sí.

-eso es verdad Bella? – Pregunto mi padre aun sin creérsela – no sabía que tuvieran esa clase de relación…

-si… yo… - voltee la vista desesperada – ya lo dijo, y acepte… es guapo – dije entre dientes logrando que todos se rieran, todos menos Rosalie.

- va a llover – dijo Alice cambiando la conversación. Agradecida, agradecida estoy! Jamás había tenido que hacer esto, nunca! Mama siempre lo supo por pura intuición y a la guardia realmente no le importaba – que tal si liberamos tenciones y jugamos un partido de Baseball? – Charlie soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Bella jugando Base? Yo paso. – agrego fingiendo horror.

- porque? – pregunto Edward inocente.

- porque… - le envié una mirada matadora a mi padre y este se cayó – suerte – dijo simplemente y Alice salto.

-entonces vamos! Tenemos que aprovechar hasta el último trueno! Vamos, vamos! – siguió diciendo viéndonos a todos atravesar el umbral.

-bonita forma de festejar un noviazgo.

-bienvenida a mi familia – dijo Edward riendo y no pude evitar besarlo, lo cual ocasiono otro grito de Alice, rodé mis ojos y seguimos avanzando por el bosque.

Llegamos a un especie de claro bastante grande, las almohadas ya estaban ahí, como si fuera su campo de siempre.

La familia se organizo en equipos y termine estando en el equipo contrario al de Edward. Emmet llego de la nada y me abrazo por la espalda.

-mostrémosle a él tortolito como se juega – me animo y luego comenzó.

Comencé bateando y un sonoro trueno atravesó el campo, ahora entendía porque necesitábamos los truenos.

Las horas pasaron entre risas, extraes, furas de lugar, home rounds y más risas, hasta que por alguna razón Edward perdió el juicio y termino molesto peleando por un fuera de lugar que Esme marco, según él, injustamente. Mis risas sonoras llenaron el lugar. Podría decir la última vez que me divertí de esta manera? No lo creo.

-vamos cielo, perdiste, acéptalo – dije llegando a su lado, me fulmino con la mirada y siguió discutiendo su punto.

-ganamos! – dijo Emmet tomándome en brazos y girando conmigo

- quien gano!? – cante.

-ellos no! – siguió Emmet, hasta que Edward se harto, volteo a vernos con una mirada colérica, nos arrebato la pelota y la lanzo tan lejos que hasta brillo!

- Dios, Edward! Cuál es tu problema – se quejo Esme.

-aparte de sus frustraciones sexuales? – susurre, lo que no paso desprevenido, y la lobuna risa de mi cuñado resonó todo el claro. Esme decidió ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

-vas por ella – ordeno antes de ir a esconderse en algún lugar donde Edward no la escuchara reír.

-amo a esta chica! – Ronroneo Emmet aun riendo – no tienes una idea de cuánto! – casi pude sentir la mirada de Rosalie en nosotros dos, Emmett se puso rígido y volteo cual exorcista hacia su descarriada mujer. Le lance una mirada cómplice y este asistió yendo con ella como perro regañado. Edward por su parte estaba que pitaba de coraje, fue mi venganza por hacerme hacer algo que yo no quería, y yo no quería hacerlo así de formal, anquen ahora no me arrepiento, al contrario… pero puede que a lo mejor hasta me deje, después de esto lo tendría bien merecido.

La mirada perdida de Alice nos puso a todos instintivamente alerta, esperando el término de su visión, que por su cara, no era nada bueno. De alguna u otra manera siempre algo terminaba perturbando mi gloriosa y casi contada entera felicidad.

-tenemos visitas – dijo cuando volvió en sí, ni siquiera me moleste en ir a el lado de Edward ya que él se apareció delante mío.

-son nómadas – me aclaro en voz baja. No tenia que adivinar nada, el conocido olor me envolvió y me dijo quien era… mejor dicho, quienes eran. Mi reacción altero a el grupo poniéndose en guarda a la par después de mí.

- los conoces? – pregunto Jasper, no tuve tiempo de contrestar para cuando tres vampiros ya estaban frente a nosotros, viéndonos con cara de diversión y la pelota que Edward había lanzado en su mano.

-querida Isabella – susurro Laurent al verme, me pare recta haciendo a mi nueva familia retroceder un paso, quedándome a la defensiva.

- mi siempre bienvenido Laurent – respondí sonriendo. – y Victoria, que descortés de mi parte no incluirte. Que tal tu nuevo consorte? Mejor que el anterior. espero. – esta me gruño. –_que estás haciendo?—_pregunto Edward en mi cabeza. –_se lidiar con ellos, no te metas y mantén alejada a tu familia – _advertí.

- el mundo es bastante pequeño – siguió Laurent con su teatral saludo.

- como recuerdo haber comentado en algún momento– dije asintiendo hacia el.- que los trae por aquí, chicos?

- la pregunta seria, que motivo extraordinario hizo que la flameante Isabella Vulturi saliera del castillo sin su guardia personal?

- porque tendría que haber un mo…? - me pare en seco en medio de mi discurso para verlos espantada…

_Se esfumo en el aire… _

_los asesinatos se extendieron… _

_la tierra no lo recuerda… _

_como si ellos solos se hubieran desangrado… _Stessa hizo su entrada en mi mente reclamando toda mi atención _continuo o quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?_

_ Garret _

Basto eso para salir de mi mente, dejando a Stessa con sus disparates y enfrentándome a la realidad…

-donde esta? – Pregunte sin vacilar.- y quiero la verdad. – dije seria y altanera. Victoria sonrió encantada.

- y porque te lo diríamos?

-porque igual los puedo obligar, solo quiero hacerlo de un modo civilizado, pero si no lo aceptan entonces… - me corte y vi a el nuevo, un rubio cazador. – tú debes ser la nuevo mascota de mi querida Vicky. Dime, tu nombre – declare haciendo que este me viera a los ojos, escuche a Victoria sisear y la vi poniéndose tensa, en un parpadeo rompió el poco espacio que los separaba y se posiciono a su lado a la defensiva, no pude más que reírme. – eso no te ha funcionado nunca querida, no tendría porque hacerlo ahora – dije dando pasos lentos y amenazadores hacia el chico que seguía sin responder, parecía joven, no mayor de veinte años tanto de existencia como de apariencia. – no he escuchado su respuesta – seguí.

- James – dijo con voz amenazante pero mi mirada lo obligo a considerarlo.

-mmmh James… dime, tu si me vas a contar donde se encuentra tu creador? – este se paró en seco, como preguntándose como sabia yo eso. Sonreí mentalmente. – Amigo – llame a Laurent – lo tienes muy falto de información, supongo que es porque aun no lo tomas en cuenta en tu aquelarre… dile quien soy yo, anda cariño, recuérdaselo – dije apareciendo a su lado y acariciando sus labios con los míos. – o esperas que te lo recuerde yo a ti?

-tampoco me vendría mal – dijo con fingida voz, acercándose más a mí y pegándose en una posición no acta para menores… ni cardiacos. La conmoción que estaba tras de mi me hizo voltear a ver a los Cullen, horrorizando por mi nueva actitud y sin saber que hacer, aun así, no intentaban nada.

- oh, casi lo olvido. Laurent, recuerdas a Carlisle? – le dije viéndolo, la mirada de Carlisle me recordó que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

- como olvidarlo? – decidí parar el juego, no era necesario.

- como sea – me separe de Laurent y luego fui de nuevo con James – tu si me vas a decir donde esta verdad? Vas a ser un chico listo y lo harás… dime – amenace con voz dura y este se encogió. Suspire resignada, tome su mano y busque entre sus recuerdos, al no encontrar nada gruñí. – creí haberte dicho la última vez que te vi que no eligieras inútiles, que no convirtieras a chicos sin don – le dije a Victoria, quien me vio con cara de horror.

- pero el si… - se paró a si misma viendo demasiado tarde el error que había cometido y sonreí aprovechándome de eso, el glamour cayo y pude saborear las habilidades de caza de este chico. Robándoselas y dejándolo tirado y jadeante.

- te lo advertí, o no te lo dije? No te dije que los inútiles solo son desperdicio de espacio? Ahora, si no quieres que lo mate, y de verdad espero que hayas aprendido de tus errores pasados. Quítale el glamour a Lauren para que me lo pueda decir. Dime donde esta ese hijo de puta! – grite desesperada.

* * *

**mmmmh**

**que les parecio?**

**ayer iba a subir pero llegue tan cansada que con solo verlo ne dieron ganas hasta de borrar todo! Pero mi desesperacion insesperada producto de mi candancio desaparecio en cuanto dormi. Asi que ya paso. **

**estoy totalmente atorada con el capitulo 24! Tambien ayer queria escribir, estaba ansiosa por escribir, pero el estupido candancio! **

**Ok ya, hasta luego! **

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**_Edward Pov_**

Estaba viendo a una Bella diferente a la de unos segundos atrás, incluso diferente a la que se enfrento con Karla… como alguien podía tener tantas facetas?

-dijo que nos mantuviéramos alejados – dije dando un paso lejos de ella, Carlisle levanto una mano apoyando mi sugerencia y todos obedecieron. – Me encantaría saber que está pasando – le pregunte ya que me había pedido prestado mi don.

-son… amigos de Bella – dijo como si eso aclarara algo, cosa que no hacía.

-bonita forma de tratarlos – rio Emmet

-quien es Garret? – Jasper pareció darle al clavo, la tensión de mi padre se respiraba en el aire – Carlisle – continuo en vista de que no contestaba. No tuvo tiempo para contestar cuando un grito ahogado de puro dolor se manifestó en el aire, volteamos solo para ver a Bella sonriendo y el chico rubio retorcerse de dolor.

-puedo seguir, puedo seguir toda la tarde querida – amenazo a la pelirroja que parecía sufrir igual que el.

- no sabemos donde esta – dijo casi sollozando después de un rato, Bella alejo la mirada del rubio que instantáneamente se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se escondió detrás de la pelirroja, nada tonto.

-entonces quita el glamour de la mente de Laurent…

- no puedo! – grito llorando

-no puedes – repitió Bella y luego dio un paso a ella, acariciando su mejilla, un gesto que parece tierno en ella se veía cruel. – no puedes – volvió a decir – Victoria, he respetado tu don, tal y como lo prometí, pero no me estas dejando otra opción mejor, y _necesito_- siseo – saber donde esta – Victoria volteo espantada a ver al chico moreno que se hacía llamar Laurent, este asintió y Bella fue a su lado sonriendo – muy sabia - susurro antes de poner su mano para que Lauren pusiera la suya encima, la cual Bella apretó y luego cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después los abrió gritando llena de furia, volteo a ver al rubio quien se encogió y grito casi sollozando. –LARGAOS! – grito al resto, Victoria pareció retroceder para ir junto con el rubio pero Bella movió la cabeza en negativa, la chica con ojos llenos de terror y lagrimas dio media vuelta para ir resignada a donde Laurent quien iba en paso lento y a pesar del terror que depuraba, parecía triunfante. James jamás dejo de retorcerse y gemir de dolor, de pronto pareció estar bien por un segundo y al siguiente comenzó a desmoronarse hasta terminar siendo vil polvo el cual se llevo una suave brisa que apareció casi de la nada.

Cuando los dos vampiros desaparecieron de la vista Bella se dejo caer en el suelo sollozando, mi pánico me arrastro a su lado casi instintivamente. Que la había puesto así?

Mi padre llego a nuestro lado tomando a Bella para ponerla de pie.

-tiene que ser mentira – dijo sin explicaciones, Bella lo volteo a ver con ojos llenos de esperanza.

-yo no lo vi falso… Carlisle… la tienen! – grito derrumbándose en los brazos de mi padre.

**_Bella Pov_**

Se la habían llevado! La tenían, Garret tenía a mi madre! Y si su promesa era enserio a estas alturas ella ya debe estar muerta…

Me deje arrastrar por Carlisle hacia el Jeep de Emmett, no sabía cuando lo habían traído o cuento tiempo llevaba repitiendo la imagen en mi mente, viendo a Renne destrozada en las garras de Garret, hecha pedazos… mi mami hecha pedazos… no me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que las manos de Edward comenzaron a ayudarme a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, pero que idiotez es esa! Porque necesitaría yo seguridad! Arroje su mano gritándole que yo podía hacerlo pero sus ojos llenos de impotencia me hicieron caer derrotada en sus brazos, lo abrace del cuello como si me estuviera ahogando y el fuera mi bote salvavidas, pero el oxigeno no llegaba a mis pulmones. No importa cuánto gritara o cuanto de mal me sintiera, ese idiota no se dejaría encontrar si él no quería.

Me negué a soltarme de Edward y el tampoco hizo mucho porque así fuera, así que el camino entero me la pase en sus brazos, el me susurraba que todo estaría bien, estaría bien… que hay más falso que eso?! Nada va a estar bien nunca más… nunca nada estaría bien. Me aferre mas a sus brazos, me estaba ahogando y el ya no me mantenía a flote, no me podía mantener a flote, y si no me podía mantener a flote permanecería manteniendo la respiración hasta matar a ese imbécil, lenta, dolorosa y prolongadamente hasta que me sintiera satisfecha… y eso sería nunca, el sufrirá, lo hará, no importa cuando dure o que sacrifique para encontrarlo, lo encontrare… lo encontrare!

-sueltalo Bella – suplico mi padre. A que hora habíamos llegado a casa? parpadee adaptándome, saliendo de la visión que no se dejaba de repetir en mi mente y luego lo vi, se veía derrotado y me veía con intensidad – ven con papa – dijo extendiendo sus manos a mí, no lo escuche y volví a clavar mi cara en el pecho de Edward, estoy quebrada, no sé hasta que punto puedo pararme. – Bella, hija, escúchame. No te puedes poner así, deja ir a el chico… - escuche el gruñido de Edward hacia mi padre, que estaba haciendo? Defendiéndome de algo que carecía de peligro, decidí voltear a verlo – hay posibilidades de que Renne esté viva – solo eso me faltaba, porque intentaban darme falsas esperanzas? Que ganaban ellos?

-no las hay – susurre – él lo prometió… el dijo… - no tuve la fuerza para seguir hablando.

-y con esa actitud vas a remediar algo? – dijo fríamente Carlisle, fue un golpe directo, una estaca que me abrió los ojos. No iba a remediar nada así, tenía que hacer algo, y comenzaría por soltarme de Edward. Pero no funciono, en cuanto lo solté me sentí morir, como una persona se había vuelto tan importante en mi vida? El chico parecía estar más que agradecido de que yo volviera a él y siguió susurrando palabras de aliento en m oído.

- Edward, no la alientes, déjala – porque mi padre se puso tan terco de repente?

- porque aria eso? – reaccione hacia la voz fría y casi sádica de Edward…

- bien – gruño mi padre – deja que la única oportunidad que tenga de salvar a su madre se pierda

- porque me hacen esto! – grite por fin soltándome de él – porque!

- porque queremos que… - comenzó Carlisle

- acabes lo que empezaste – agrego Charlie. De que hablaban?

- que….?

- lo vez, no lo recuerdas. Eso es bueno – porque sería bueno? Ni siquiera moví la boca para cuando Carlsile contesto – hay esta la prueba de que Renne sigue viva, su don siguen en pie – cuantas cosas no habrá borrado de mi mente esa mujer? Y yo aquí llorando por ella – puedes rastrearla? – pregunto esperanzado.

Ni siquiera la había pensado, no había pensado nada! Me había derrumbado a la primera! Eso precisamente era lo que Garret quería, sentirse ganador antes de la siguiente batalla.

Tal vez no pueda rastrearlo a él, pero si puedo rastrear a mi madre y si es verdad que ella está con ellos los encontraría casi en nada.

Ahora deseaba que la tuvieran. Quería la posibilidad de matarlo, acabar con lo que empezó hace casi dos siglos.

* * *

**y? **

**como han estado? les gusto el capitulo? se han fijado de ahora subo cada tercer día? bueno, yo si lo he hecho. **

**ayer vi "on the road" y me encanto! la han visto? **

**me he enamorado de Dean, pero yo amo a todos los Dean que conozco (en tv, porque en persona no conozco ni uno solo, creo que me casaría si así fuera) quien no ama Dean Winchester? **

**vamos a hacer una algo, porque no me dan sugerencias de lo que quieran que pase aparir de aquí? (la que no tiene inspiración!)y les juro que lo agrego... **

**-Klaus va a aparecer de la nada, matara a Garrett y se llevara a Bella a un castillo en Irlanda. porque no! o Garrett solo la esta atrayendo a el para hacerla su amante. hacemos un trió con Jake-Bella- Edward. también!- **

**lo que se les ocurra! **

**me vengo acordando que no cambie el nombre. y hablando de eso guest que me dio nombres, te los agradezco y se que ya a pasado algo de tiempo, y capítulos!, pero me vengo acordando. perdóname, son nombres muy buenos! y me encanta que te guste mi fic :) gracias!**

**las quiero!?**

**xoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Llevo casi dos semanas tratando de localizar a Renne, pero no la encuentro en ningún lado, también he seguido los homicidios y simplemente nada, desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra! He estado a punto de volverme loca, mi cabeza volaría en mil pedazos en cualquier momento y Charlie parecía el ser más en paz de la tierra, comienzo a dudar sobre su amor a ella, tal vez mi padre no quiere a mi madre, es algo que se usa bastante, o bueno que se usaba, se casaban por conveniencia, y solo por eso, tal vez solo le tenga cierto cariño… sacudí mi cabeza cambiando el rumbo de mis pensamientos y reanudando la búsqueda. Aun con mis múltiples dones no encontraba nada, no la puedo buscar en el plano astral, no puedo transportarme a su lado, no puedo leer la tierra en la que alguna vez estuvo, no puedo invocar algún demonio o espíritu inferior para que me lo diga, no puedo hacer nada! La lista podría seguir y todos y cada uno de mis dones no me serviría de nada! Me reconciliaba con el don de Dimitri y no salía de mi habitación en busca de algo en algún otro plano, pero el don de Garrett inhibe todo los míos, porque desaparece, se borra de la tierra, ese es su don, combina tiempo y masa para eliminarse por completo, y a raíz de no poder localizar a mama tampoco, quiere decir que aprendió a extenderlo. Me fue fácil encontrar a Laurent y a Victoria, eso quiere decir que no están con el…

-Bella!? – Grito Jake desde fuera de mi ventana – vamos Bella. Ven a jugar! – sonreí y me asome, el me vio y sonrió también. – sal de ese cuarto de una vez. Te vas a atiriciar!

- no creo que eso pase Jake – hacia una semana que no usaba mi voz y cuando hable salió como con fuga de aire, hueca y casi insonora, gracias al cielo el bueno oído de los lobos.

-ya paso! Mírate nada mas, pareces de seda. Los chicos y yo te extrañamos y esa tal Lauren cree que tiene derecho de ir a la Push cada que quiere.

- es porque lo tiene no?

- no! Has algo con ella! Sam está a punto de cambiar de nacionalidad.- me solté riendo y carraspee para que mi voz saliera de nuevo. El también se rio y luego su cara cambio a seria – has encontrado alguna pista nueva?

- no – menee la cabeza – ninguna en absoluto – suspire

- todo estará bien – su voz juguetona había cambiado.

- eso espero.

-te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites, solo dinos la hora y el lugar y estaremos listos para patear traseros pálidos – me reí sin ganas y luego lo abrace, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

-gracias Jake – silbe. El me separo ligeramente y me vio a los ojos.

- para eso están los amigos – dijo sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta de lo alto que se había puesto, y seguía creciendo!

- quita tus manos de ella – aulló Edward desde su volvo, no lo había oído llegar. Algo está mal conmigo!

- Edw… - el me ignoro y fue directo a Jacob,

- escúchame, si vuelvo a ver que tocas a MI Bella – remarco el "mi" – te va a ser falta un…

- pero que demonios pasa contigo! – me queje separándome ligeramente de Jacob.

- me alejo unos segundos y los lobos descienden – se quejo viendo con ojos negros a Jacob.

- que estabas pensando he Jake? – le pregunte divertida. Esperaba que el chico fuera más racional que eso! – y tu, jala tus riendas vaquero! Solo es mi amigo. – ambos se rieron por mi comentario sureño. Edward se acerco a mí y me beso el cabello, Jake se retorció un poco.

- bueno Bella. Ya te lo dije, cualquier cosa – giño su ojo juguetonamente – nos vemos luego – comenzó a correr diciendo adiós y en poco tiempo el bosque se lo había tragado.

- te ofrece cualquier cosa, he? – dijo Edward sonriendo con una ceja arriba. Me reí y lo empuje.

- deja tus morbosidades Cullen! – su cara cambio de repente.

-como estas? – pregunto serio atrayéndome más cerca de el. – ayer ni siquiera me hablaste – dijo casi en tono melancólico.

- no ha habido ningún progreso… pero por lo menos sus disparates me distrajeron. – sonreí tristemente. –no se va a dejar encontrar tan fácil – agregue.

-hace falta decir que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea? – pregunto tiernamente. Sonreí y levante una ceja esperando que captara la indirecta. Se rió y se alejo un poco –Bella… – comenzó a quejarse- como puedes pensar en eso cuando…

- sería un buen método de distracción – le dije pasando mi mano por su abdomen, el agarro mi mano y la apretó. Suspire tratando de no hacer pelea de esto. Que quiere de mi! Que hombre normal no quiere eso! Me hace dudar de mi belleza! Que no me quiere? – no me quieres? Soy fea? Que problema tengo!

-no son así, para nada es eso. Eres perfecta Bella, y te amo. Pero…

- Edward, parece que olvidas algunas cosas. Vivi tu época, se lo que se vivía, y a menos de que tú fueras un renegado hijito de mami no tendrías porque ser distinto. El sexo estaba a la orden del día! Y las drogas…

- tengo principios – dijo simplemente y hizo ademan de irse

- está bien, ya… vuelve por favor – como es que siempre terminaba siendo la mala y la que rogaba su perdón? Definitivamente hay algo mal en mi…

El reconocimiento me acogió como una manta de fuego, capte el olor y la presencia por una milésima de segundo, suficiente para reconocer su esencia. El se andaba por aquí, se estaba burlando de mi! El idiota lo está tomando como juego!

Me puse alerta, quieta a la espera de cualquier acontecimiento. Edward lo noto y me pregunto que estaba mal, no le hice caso, seguía rastreando a Garret, lo seguí mentalmente hasta Utah y luego desapareció. Salí del entumimiento que causaba el don dándole patadas al suelo. Estaba jugando conmigo! Se está burlando de mi!

_i dont feel alright,_

_in spite of there comforting sound you make _

_because you make promises that you break..._

_nothing is pure, anymore, but solitude._

_it's hard to make sense_

_feels if i'm sensing you..._

_honestly i tried avoid it _

_comforting sound - Birdy_

* * *

**han escuchado esca canción? en realidad la canta mew pero me gusta mas con birdy.**

**si, tengo raros gustos musicales, mis amigos y familiares sufren en silencio por eso, pero les terminan gustando mis canciones. ademas si no les gustaran a nadie no serian famosas y los son, eso me quita lo poco único que tengo. como sea.**

**gracias: **the prinsses of the winds**. por tu review y tus ideas. ya tenia pensada unas de ellas. excepto lo de los vuluris. porque todo quieren que vuelva con ellos? como sea, me da gusto saber que no soy la única medio safada :S eres mas cruel que yo! enserio quieres que mate a Renne? **

**actualizare el lunes, si no, el martes... no se, este era el ultimo capitulo completo que tengo, así que tendré que trabajar en el otro, y el siguiente para poder seguir actualizando cada tercer día. si sigo así tendrá mil capítulos! **

**espero que les guste también este. **

**xoxo**

**reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Salí gruñendo de la pista fallida que me volvía a tender. Cada vez eran más frecuentes y me hacían perder el sentido común, el poco que tenia. Estaba acostada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, me enderece y lo primero que hice fue ver la hora, cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida esta vez? Más de dos horas. Charlie me estaba obligando a estar sentada o acostada o dentro de casa casi todo el tiempo, era más normal que entrar en trace en el patio delantero de la casa, lo cual paso, termine representando a una estatua por tanto tiempo que hasta los pajaritos comenzaban a pararse en mi, si no hubiera sido por Jacob que había tenido la gran idea de venir a visitar, en este momento estaría reclutada en la nasa con objeto de observación en región completamente confidencial, pero Jake me vio y me arrastro dentro de la casa, cerro las ventanas e incluso ahuyento a unos cuantos chismosos que ya se habían juntado, es lo malo de los pueblos, la gente tiende a no tener nada más interesante que hacer más que ver lo que hacen sus vecinos.

-alguna pista nueva? – pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado, comenzaba a molestarme que siempre me preguntara lo mismo cada que volví a en mi, que mi gruñido desesperado no le había dicho nada?

- me sigue llevando a Utah – aclare sin intenciones de hacer pelea, no tenía ni fuerza ni energía para seguirle el ritmo, incluso mis intentos desesperados de sonsacarlo habían disminuido. – si esto sigue así terminare mudándome – casi en cada delirio que tenia me trasportaba para allá, estaba pensando seriamente en comprarme un condominio por allí, los bienes raíces son un muy buen negocio.

Una pinchada de raciocinio me llego casi de la nada, voltee a ver a Edward y le sonreí casi triunfal, si no fuera porque el sabia de mis pésimas intenciones escondidas detrás me hubiera devuelto la sonrisa, cosa que no hizo.

-que se te ocurrió? – pregunto casi asustado.

-necesito tu ayuda – le dije poniéndome de pie y viéndolo a los ojos.

-para lo que gustes – dijo sin dudar. Sonreí saliéndome del plan original y luego mande el sexoso pensamiento tan lejos como me fue posible, que clase de ninfómana célibe soy?

-quiero que me dejes copiar tu don – le dije con algo de vergüenza.

-normalmente preguntas? – pregunto con una mirada rara. No por supuesto que nunca preguntaba, como si tuviera tiempo de en una pelea para andar pidiendo autorizaciones! Pero sé que duele, y no quiero lastimarlo, en una pelea o con un enemigo de verdad que es bueno.

-no, claro que no, pero… duele… no por mucho tiempo… - dije tratando de hacer que no se echara para atrás.

-que tengo que hacer? – pregunto sin más. Me le quede viendo.

-enserio? Creo que eres el primero que se deja, con mama – me atragante ante su mención – la tuve que convencer de una manera… digamos nada linda. – el se rio.

-que le hiciste? – pregunto. Me le quede viendo con una pelea interna sobre decirle o no, luego me encogí de hombros en negativa.

- nada que no pudiera soportar, solo digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda externada… y que no fue nada agradable estar con ella durante diez años, y creo que es por eso que casi no uso su don… no uso muchos en realidad – le confesé, podría hacerme la ruda pero usar los dones que me "robo" no es muy agradable que digamos… pero eso no me va a evitar usarlos! – Entonces… puedo – dije viéndolo a los ojos, el asintió. Casi nunca era necesario aclamar una mirada, porque mi don lo hacía por sí mismo, pero con permiso era diferente, él fue el que busco mi mirada y se sintió bien. El característico cosquilleo atravesó todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír. Era la primera vez que no escuchaba gritos de agonía. Sacudí la cabeza sintiendo como las mentes de mi alrededor se abrían, podía escuchar al vecino!Me sentí un poco mareada y cerré el don, decidido, solo lo utilizaría para emergencias. El don de Garret le permite desaparecer, pero no de las mentes de las personas. Ahora cuando lo busque podre ver hacia donde se fue después en las memorias de la gente que lo haya visto y efinitivamente era más fácil con el don de Edward que con el de Aro, se me estaban acabando los pretextos para andar tocando a las personas que andaban por ahí, con los hombres no era difícil, pero comenzaba a fastidiarme tener que coquetear tanto, me darían nauseas (si pudieran darme) si volvía a tocar a un humano macho mas. Edward me vio como si esperara algo. Me reí.

-tranquilo, ya paso – le dije besando la comisura de su labio.

-no dolió – dijo confundido.

- si mi madre mi hubiera dado su permiso en ese entonces me hubiera ahorrado los tres vergonzosos favores que le tuve que hacer a Alec por su ayuda – le dije como explicación.

-estás diciendo que por mi permiso no me dolió?

- eres listo Edie, resuélvelo tú solo – sonrió.

-creo que prefiero "Cullen", es menos despectivo. – dijo algo molesto.

- que tienes contra el diminutivo de tu nombre he "Cullen"? – el sonrió y me abrazo, caí en sus brazos encantada agradeciendo el nuevo y flamante don. – solo no me llames así – dijo mientras besaba mi cabello. Y yo que creí que era la de los problemas psiquiátricos.

* * *

**perdón si es corto :( pero lo subí porque prometí subir este día.**

**gracias pao por tus ideas. y si, claro que he leído todos los que mencionaste(amo con horrores hus hus!) he, leo tu fic! y estoy esperando el siguiente cap he! **

**mmmmh, que mas, que mas... iba a mencionar algo mas pero se me olvido. como sea. de nuevo gracias por leer, espero que les guste este capitulo también y no se hasta cuando vuelva a subir, tal vez hasta la próxima semana, tal vez antes, no lo se... **

**ah, si ya me acorde. fue buena idea eso de los outtakes! los usare en su momento, gracias paoCmuchosnumeros jeje **

**reviews?**

**me voy a poner a agradecer los reviews! gracias por ellos! me emociona como no tienen una idea escuchar mi celular sonar con un nuevo correo! me vuelve loca de felicidad! **

**xoxo**

_i feel something so wrong doing the right thing_

_i could lie, i could lie, I COULD LIE_

_everything that downs me make me wanna fly_

_lately, i've been losing sleep_

_dreaming about the things that we could be_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Suspire ante el contacto de su piel, su aliento en mi oído, sus labios en mi boca y sus dientes rasgando y saboreando la piel de mis brazos…

Me transporte a Orem, había estado yendo y viniendo tanto por esa área que ya me sabia todas las rutas, Lindon, Provo, Vineyard, incluso Sail Lake City, no importa cuánto me guste esa ciudad comenzaba a aborrecerla. Abrí mi mente en busca de pensamientos ajenos, algún descuido de Garret, cualquier cosa! Pero de aquí no me iba hasta atraparlo, verlo arder y barrer sus cenizas! La mente de un chico llamo mi atención, fui con el ya que aun no controlo el don de Edward, parece fácil, pero no lo es, es complicado, solo veo por encima, lo que piensan en el momento y mi mente lo capta como foto copias, es frustrante! Pero de algo sirve. Me acerque al chico que sonrió al verme, su sangre me canto pero reprimí el impulso de arrancarle el cuello y succionar su sangre directo de la yugular, mis instintos homicidas estaban a flor de piel y no podía más que agradecerlo, hoy encuentro a Garrett y no pienso jugar a nada, muerte al instante, ni siquiera me importa torturarlo, me asegurare de que en el maldito infierno lo hagan por mí. Salude al chico con una sonrisa, mis ojos negros le llamaron la atención y el don de Edward los capto dándole la bienvenida en mi mente, tome su mano y vi mas allá, vi a Garrett correr lento, luego hacerse un borrón entrar a una iglesia. Al chico le gusta el drama! Un iglesia? Enserio? Que espera? Que no pueda entrar? Aquí el demonio es el! Gruñí pero lo hice pasar por una espantosa y pero casi creíble tos, me despedí del muchacho parlanchín y fui directo a esa iglesia, St Francisco, no es la mejor iglesia católica que he visto, pero no puedo decir nada, no después de vivir un año en el vaticano. Los Vulturis pueden ser demasiado hambrientos de poder.

Abrí las puertas demasiado rápido y rechinaron quejándose del maltrato, olfatee el aire en busca de ese malnacido, su sombra llamo mi atención, llevaba una túnica café que arrastraba al compas de sus pasos, sus ojos borgoña brillaban y su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su mentón, lo recordaba mejor vestido, con mas estilo y sin la sonrisa arrogante.

-Bella Saltarina! – dijo feliz de verme, me retorcí ante el apodo que me dio Aro. Porque él lo estaba usando! – estás sola – no pregunto, el lo sabia – me has desilusionado y ofendido! Esperaba a la guardia Vulturi! Pero supongo piensas que no valgo esa clase de pena, espero que la cabeza de tu madre te haga cambiar de opinión – tal y como lo recordaba, parlanchín y mentiroso. Mama no estaba por ninguna lado, no la sentía ni la olía, además de que claramente Garrett estaba solo.

-ella no está aquí – dije avanzando a él, sin juegos, solo muerte.

- es una clara pena, tu madre es la mejor compañía, sabe disfrutar un buen te – su sonrisa jamás se fue de sus labios – y es una coherente escritora –a que se refería? – Casi lo olvido, te dejo esto – dijo dándome un papel doblado que saco de su túnica.

- las distracciones no te van a salvar – aclare arrancando el papel de su mano, el sonrió y me vio fijamente.

- no espero que lo hagan… te he extrañado – su altanerismo cambio a pesar, veía en sus ojos la relación que algún día compartimos.

- yo no puedo decir lo mismo, lastima… - me atragante con mis propias palabras, no quería seguir, no quería hacer nada, solo matarlo, verlo agonizar en mis manos, hacerlo pagar! Pero sus ojos no me lo permitían, era casi dolor lo que sentía cada que lo veía a los ojos, el significado de toda una vida, el juego del gato y el ratón haciéndose presente, así ha sido durante mis doscientos años, persecución, sexo, violencia, angustia… pero esta vez se había pasado, no con mi madre, no con ella!

- sabes que jamás le aria daño – dijo como si viera el rumbo de mis pensamientos – quería que vinieras a mi… se del chico Cullen… tu eres mía – siseo. Una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mi alma.

- claro, claro que si – el sarcasmo flameaba en mi voz, en un segundo ya estaba en el otro extremo de la iglesia, dandome topes entre los brazos de Garrett y los míos propios, seguí mis sentimientos, no muerte, no pesar, solo el y yo… - no te pertenezco – dije entre jadeos – tu eres mío – aclare en su oído, lo escuche gimotear de placer y luego comenzó a levantarse la túnica, arrojándola lejos, vi su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y sonreí – así que ya estabas preparado? – dije besando su dorso desnudo. En un segundo la sed de sangre cambio a una tan distinta como igual.

-para ti siempre – dijo atrayéndome más a él.

Gemí entre emboscada y emboscada, su rudeza me cautiva tanto! Lo acerque mas a mi exigiendo mas presión, más fuerza, mas…

-jamás me cansare de esto – dijo cuando terminamos. Cuanto tiempo habíamos durado? Me separe de su pecho y lo vi a la cara.

- yo ya no quiero seguir… fue mi despedida… venia a matarte – le dije poniéndome de pie – pero no lo hare, tu sabes que jamás podría hacerte eso…

- es por ese chico, verdad? – el también se puso de pie y atrajo mi cara a la suya, dándome un beso, lo sentí tibio y frustrado, como si fuera el ultimo. – el chico que acabas de conocer es mejor que todos estos años? – pregunto dolido.

- no… - no sé, no sabía, pero él no tenía porque enterarse.

-llevo siglos contigo Bella, no soy celoso – sonrió y le correspondí – lo sabes. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – su mente fue directa a esa chica. el es mío!

- solo eres mío…

-no tenias porque matarla – su ternura cambio a rabia.

- sí, si tenía… te lo advertí, se lo advertí y ella no escucho… - el me vio directo a los ojos.

- hare lo mismo con ese chico – dijo de la nada, lo vi por mucho tiempo.

-creí que habían dicho que no eras celoso.

- esta vez sí lo soy, tu eres mía! – Volvió a decir – con los demás no sentías lo mismo que sientes con él, y no lo voy a permitir, no te voy a dejar ir… - jamás lo había amenazado sobre dejarlo.

- Garrett… te dije a lo que venía, no me hagas tener que hacerlo

- me matarías para protegerlo? – alzo una ceja

- sin dudarlo

- entonces alcánzame – la invitación ya no era para nuestro simple juego, ahora la vida de Edward estaba en peligro.

* * *

**les gusto el rumbo que tomo las cosas? **

**jamas había tardado tanto en actualizar! pero he estado ocupada y no tengo imaginación, no últimamente, aunque le de mil vueltas en mi cabeza cuando me pongo a escribir se reburujan y se pierden! es frustante! aun así ya se que voy a poner en el siguiente capitulo.**

**no mate a Renne, ven! pero va a ser pieza crucial en el siguiente capitulo. ya verán que le dejo en esa hoja de papel que Garrett le dio a Bella. solo espero que no la odien mucho después de eso. quiero poner la infancia de Bella demasiado dramatica. crecer con vampiros no es fácil. **

**las quiero!**

**xoxo**

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

No lo pensé dos veces, en un segundo ya estaba en los hombros de Garrett, arranque su cabeza de un solo jalón, limpio y seco, sentí mis entrañas retorcerse, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Derretí su cuerpo y guarde sus restos en una urna, digamos que es lo bueno de estar en una iglesia, entre al mausoleo y guarde sus restos. Recordaría donde estaba, tal vez algún día volviera por él, puedo traerle de vuelta…

Entontes recordé la "carta" que me había dejado mi madre, me estremecí al recordar a Garrett vivo, como pude matarlo sin ningún sentimiento?

Abrí la carta solo para quedarme en shock, la ley una y otra vez sin lograr encontrarle ningún sentido a sus palabras:

_No sé a que grado podrías estar preocupándote en este momento, lo siento mi niña…_

_He tomado la decisión, no sé si es buena o mala, no sé si te hago bien o mal… pero pienso que es lo correcto._

_No te he hecho más que daño desde que te tuve, si no fuera por mi jamás hubieras encontrado esta existencia… crees que te gusta Bella, pero no es así, no es verdad._

_Soy una pésima madre, lo sé. Lo he visto, te he visto sonreír desde que te alejaste de mi, jamás lo hacías mi amor, nunca con tanta sinceridad, te vez feliz, contenta, incluso te has adaptado, jamás hiciste eso a mi lado. Soy mala para ti, lo sé._

_Por favor no me odies, hago lo que pienso que es mejor para ti. _

_Y sé que yo no lo soy. Te amo, como no tienes una idea. Daría mi vida por ti, lo sabes? Te amo demasiado, y es por eso que lo hago, que lo estoy haciendo. Te dejo en libertad mi preciosa niña._

_Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Como tú dices, el mundo es muy pequeño._

_Espero con ansias ese día_

_Te ama siempre_

_Mama _

Me estaba dejando?!

Termine de leerla y como por arte de magia mis recuerdos que, valga la redundancia, no recordaba, llegaron a mí, con la fuerza de un torpedo. Caí en la inconsciencia antes de darme cuenta.

-mama – tartamudee encontrado mi voz por primera vez en mi vida. La mujer de ojos celestes me miro con tristeza, luego su cara cambio a miedo. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y de ella emergió la mujer que a veces venia a mi lado, ella me leía cuentos por las noches, pero me daba miedo, sus ojos eran rojos… ella parecía enojada, vio a mama por mucho tiempo, mis pequeñas manos no servían, temía por mama.

- Renne! – alcanzo a rogar mama, pero la mujer de ojos rojos no escucho, su mirada se torno gris y le quito la cabeza a mama, como yo cuando jugaba con mis muñecas, pero la cabeza de mama no se podía volver a poner, Salía cosa roja y su mirada se vació.

-mami! – mi voz salió rara.

-no Bella. Mami soy yo – dijo abrazándome, dura y fría…

Estaba oscuro, tenia frio, mi cuerpo temblaba y no importaban todos esos cobertores que me cubrían, el frio no dejaba mi cuerpo, me hice un ovillo debajo de mi almohadas, el cuarto estaba tan oscuro! Quería llorar. Porque mami no venia? Las ramas de los arboles rayaban mi ventana. Ellos venían por mi… mami?...

Un hombre entro a mi habitación, sus ojos eran rojos, igual a los de mama, pero el sonreía, no como mama, mama nunca sonreía cuando venía a verme.

-Bella saltarina – dijo el hombre con voz de seda. Porque me llamaba así? – te estás volviendo toda una hermosura! – abrió sus brazos llamándome a él, fui dudosa, pero obedecí. – Veamos que me puedes contar – dijo tocando mi cara. Luego se estremeció – encantador! – soltó una risita. – tal como lo esperaba de mi nieta – el es mi abuelo?

-Aro – dijo mama desde la entrada – te puedo pedir el favor de que te vayas? – el abuelo sonrió.

-Renne, creí que estabas fuera.

- la misión acabo antes – dijo mama ceñuda.

- esplendido. Tal y como lo esperaba de mi prodiga – dijo sonriéndole a mama. – tranquila hija, solo quería conocer a mi adorable nieta! A pasado tanto tiempo.

-no es nada tuyo – dijo mama enojada. Temblé.

-la asustas Renne! Controla ese temperamento tuyo. Ahora se porque la niña no te quiere – soltó unas risitas. En musicales y sonreí con él. Mama no pareció feliz. Caí al suelo y todo oscureció…

Todo me duele, tengo frio, estoy cansada porque mi cuerpo no a dejado de temblar. Esta todo tan oscuro. Me siento mal. Mama no está… tenido sed. Algo espeso y saldo escurrió por mi nariz, puse mi mano para que el liquido rojo dejara de salir, si sigue saliendo mama nunca va a entrar. Sabía que estaba ahí, estaba fuera de mi habitación, pero ella no entraba. Mami?

-Carlisle! – dijo mama en el pasillo – gracias a dios estas aquí! - dijo entre sollozos. – no ha dejado de temblar, está sangrando mucho! – Grito – no puedo estar con mi pequeña!

- Renne, amor, tranquila. – amor? – debe de ser por la fiebre. Entrare a ver como esta.

El hombre entro a mi habitación dejando una estela de luz oscureciéndose en cuanto cerró la puerta. Era rubio y alto.

-como te sientes pequeña? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado. Mi cuerpo temblando no le decía nada? No me moleste en contestar. – puedes ponerte de pie? – dijo quitando los cobertores de mi cabeza. No conteste – Bella? – parecía preocupado.

-tú eres mi papi? – pregunte inocentemente. El sonrió

-si… - contesto renuente. Pero con eso tuve, mi mente infantil estaba feliz de tener un papi.

El me curo. Hizo que mi cuerpo dejara de doler, y caí en la inconsciencia dejando el frio de lado.

-no creo que sea buena idea mandar a la neonata a hacer esto – dijo el que reconocí como Felix.

- y porque no? – la voz de Aro resalto por todo el salón.

- porque…

- yo creo que es buena idea – dijo la rubia enana que intento apoderarse de la habitación que el tío Marco me había dado. – a lo mejor la matan – siseo en voz tan baja que apenas la escuche.

- pero es demasiado joven! – se quejo mi madre, ella estaba sentada en un trono más bajo que el de Aro o los tíos, pero igual de imponente.

-Renne, ambos sabemos que si de alguien se pude confiar es de ella. – dijo Aro a mama, ella volteo a verme. No podía ocultar mi emoción. Mi primera salida del palacio!

- que tengo que hacer! – dije emocionada y enojada de que me trataran como si no estuviese ahí.

- hacer caer al clan Kast – dijo el tío Cayo

- entra en su aquelarre y cuando sea tiempo roba sus dones y mátalos – completo Aro…

Partí a Alemania. El sol se sentía tan bien en mi piel!

Encontré con extrema facilidad a los brujos. Sus auras frías me recibieron y ellos me dieron su atención desde el momento en que llegue. Yo era parte de su familia tan pronto puse un pie en esa tierra. Con el tiempo me encariñe con ellos, eran lindos, atentos, toda una familia. Dinas era como mi hermano, Elsa como una madre, Aroa era una hermana mayor loca y sobreprotectora, Manfredo encabezaba el grupo y era un fantástico líder, también estaban Derika y Niklaus. Todos con dones asombrosos, fueron brujos en sus vidas pasadas, sus poderes se habían incrementado en la transformación y es por eso que Aro los quería muertos, creyendo que ellos tomarían el poder que solo a él le pertenecía.

Entre todos con Klaus era con quien mejor me llevaba, me gustaba estar a su lado… fue mi primer amor… y cuando llego el momento de matarlos o el lo deje ir…

Destruí muchos aquelarres más, con todos me obligaban a encariñarme primero, aunque esa no fuera su intención. Fue inevitable. Solo seguí órdenes. Los mataba a pesar de querer estar con ellos.

Solo seguía ordenes, solo ordenes…. Solo…

Soy un monstro!

* * *

**que les pareció? volví a mis andadas! bueno no del todo. se que ayer actualice, pero ya que lo tenia porque esperar? **

**nos vemos cuando tenga el próximo capitulo! lo subiré apenas lo termine!**

**gracias por los reviews y espero sus quejas y comentario acerca de este cap. **

_Woken up like an animal_  
_Teeth ready for sinking_  
_My mind's lost in bleak visions_  
_I've tried to escape but keep sinking_

_So may he once thought of me then_

_Underneath the skin there's a __**human**_  
_Buried deep within there's a __**human**_

_human - daughter _

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Corrí no se por cuanto tiempo, solo deambule. Quien cuenta el tiempo? Podía ser solo yo y el viento en mi cara. No sé si buscando o huyendo. Solo corría. Solo yo y el viento, sin permitirme pensar, sin recuerdos, sin dones…

Que no me gustaba ser vampiros? Porque lo dices he mama? Me encanta…

_Entonces porque huyes?-_pregunto stessa, había estado tan callada últimamente.

_No huyo –_le conteste _– solo existo. _– se cayó y seguí corriendo. El mundo era un borrón, no existía…

Existir… Garrett. El aun existe? Me perdonara cuando lo traiga de vuelta? Lo traeré de vuelta?

Cullen…

Charlie. Oh Charlie!

_Que estás haciendo?_- siguió Stessa – _eso es huir. Que crees que estén pensando de tu desaparición?_

No les importaba. No tenia porque, porque alguien se preocuparía por un monstruo?

Por un momento desee jamás haber tenido de vuelta mis recuerdos. Pero… me dolía? Sentía algo acaso? Dolor, pesar, angustia, pena… arrepentimiento? Entonces porque los mataba tan fácilmente?

No

No siento nada. Nada, solo… pesar? tal vez… quiero a mi mami…

POV Edward

-EDWARD! – grito Esme con horror viéndome reventar la vidriera de un golpe – tranquilo hijo! – casi chillo.

Tranquilo en que! Como podía estar tranquilo cuando no tenía idea de dónde o como estaba Bella? Podría estar muerta! Podría…! Agarre mi cabeza en desesperación y luego salte. Aterrice limpio en el suelo húmedo.

-puedes correr, corre todo lo que quieras. No la vas a encontrar – le gruñí a Charlie. Quién demonios le pregunto! El me vio serio, parecía cansado y adormecido, en su mente solo se escuchaba la actividad de su don, ni pensamientos ni sentimientos, solo su don activo tratando de localizar su hija, primero su mujer y luego su hija. Podre hombre! - Bella se sabe cuidar a si misma bastante bien.

-sabes que eso no es lo que me preocupa – le dije dejándome caer en un tronco, agarre mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-lo sé – suspiro y se sentó a mi lado – pero… no… hay cosas que tú no sabes – dijo antes de girarse sin ánimos de lidiar con mis ánimos. Claro que había cosas que no sabía, puede que no supiera nada de la persona que digo querer, o amar! Pero…

Bella POV

El aire se humedeció, sentí el vacío existencial que eso significaba. Forks. Porque volvía? Deje a mi cuerpo a cargo y me hacia regresar!? Para que? Con que propósito?

_Despedirte –_ me aclaro Stessa – _no puedes solo desaparecer _

Si podía, claro que podía…

Tengo miedo de mí. Tengo miedo de lo que hago… o de lo que ya no hago. Cuando me perdí tanto a mi misma? Tengo razón de existir? Algo por lo cual seguir viva después de tantos años?

Ni mi propia madre me quiere! Charlie apenas me soporta, y cada ser que he amado termino haciéndole daño, como a Klaus, como a Garrett, a mama, a Charlie… he tenido más? He tenido muchos. Pero tal vez eso mi mente destruyo el recuerdo. Que he hecho!

El rudo cuerpo de Sam me atrapo en plena carrera, me quede inmóvil para no hacerle daño, no podría con migo misma si le hacía más daño a la gente que quiero.

-suéltame! – suplique cuando me di cuenta a donde me llevaba – por favor! Por favor Sam, déjame ir! – el agito la cabeza molesto.

- claro que no te voy a dejar ir! Tienes idea lo que sufrimos buscándote! – me quede inmóvil. No deberían… - hace cuanto que no te alimentas? – pregunto después de un rato mas de carrera, no respondí. No tenía idea cuanto llevaba corriendo, porque la tendría para saber hace cuando no me alimento? – escucha Bella, no te hagas esto… se por boca de Charlie lo que has hecho, no te culpo, ni te juzgo pero esto no está bien. No puedes huir.

- no huyo! – grite! No lo hacía! No estaba huyendo.

- no lo haces? – dijo levantando una ceja. Sentí el olor de Charlie y me engarruñe a Sam

- por favor! – volví a rogar. Como me había dejado atrapar? – por favor. Déjame ir! – el se detuvo pero no me soltó.

- y para que? A donde iras? Que harás? – me quede en blanco.

- eso es algo que no te importa.

- me importas Bella. Lo haces aunque no lo creas. Te has vuelto una buena amiga… me preocupas

- soy un monstruo Sam, la representación exacta de aquellos a los que juras odiar! – el no dijo nada y volvió a caminar. – mátame. Acaba conmigo, por favor! – el se detuvo en seco, claramente no esperando eso. Mi ruego acompañado por un sollozo, casi haciéndome lucir humana, aun estando tan lejos de eso. Me soltó lentamente y me puso en el suelo, pero no me dejo ir, se aferro a mi cara y me vio directo a los ojos.

- no lo puedes estar diciendo enserio – su voz sonaba neutra.

- por favor – volví a rogar. Podía acabar conmigo misma… pero sería un pecado más.

- no te voy a ma…

- Bella? – la voz de Edward me puso rígida, de repente me sentí mareada, aun cuando no debía. No me moví, esperando que se fuera sino lo hacía. Pero él se acerco, se aferro a mis hombros y me volteo, cerró los ojos, no podía verlo… no a menos de que… - que estas…? – lo abrace, como despedida y corrí lejos, no podía, el siendo tan puro! bueno! Y yo, yo era mala para él, lo era para todos.

Edward POV

La vi alejarse de mí, Sam soltó un gruñido y corrió detrás de ella, yo hice lo mismo deteniéndome en la línea del tratado, jale mi cabello en desesperación, maldito sea el tratado!

Lo vi en la mente de Sam. Gire en mis propios pies antes de decidirme, con un demonio! Más tarde me encargaría de pagar las consecuencias. No podía dejar a Bella hacerse daño, no mientras yo esté para impedirlo.

Escuche a Jacob llegar a mi lado en forma de lobo, los aullidos se multiplicaron por toda la zona, escuchándose ecos, preguntas y respuestas. En un segundo estaba siendo franqueado por una manada de lobos y mi familia, incluyendo a Charlie.

-que está pasando?! – grito Carlisle desesperado.

- es bella – solo eso basto, no hubieron más preguntas. Llegamos al quebradero a tiempo para verla saltar, eso no la mataría, estaba seguro. Era lo que tenía planeado para ese salto. Un insignificante suicidio humano se convertiría en algo bizarro en manos de mi Bella. Se aria explotar a sí misma. Quemando todos sus restos en el aire, un plan sin margen de error… de repente mi velocidad no me servia de nada, no podía correr más lento!

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente, un segundo tras otro tras otro, yo y mi impotente velocidad tratando de salvarla. Hacerla entrar en razón. Vi su mirada perdida en el viendo, como despidiéndose, moví mis piernas más rápido. No la alcanzaría! Sam estaba más cerca e incluso el no podía hacer nada contra la velocidad de Bella. Todo estaría pedido…

-Bella! – incluso mi voz parecía insonora – BELLA!

Ella volteo un segundo…

Y luego, se dejo caer.

* * *

**alguien por ahí me dijo que quería un suicidio... pues bueno! bon appetit! (por supuesto que se quien, que clase de mente pequeña tendría si no, ni que tuviera tantos reviews! princess of the wins :D te gusto?)**

**entonces? les gusto? **

**díganmelo por favor!**

**espero reviews! **

**y gracias por dejar! y leer y todo eso.**

**hasta luego!**

**oxox**


End file.
